


The Exchange

by SilverSupa



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 61,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSupa/pseuds/SilverSupa
Summary: In an instant, without explanation, two wielders of the Shiny Rod find themselves displaced. Akko is stranded in the Luna Nova of ten years ago, and Chariot is hurled into the Luna Nova of a decade later. They search for a way home, but who knows? Maybe they'll learn something exciting trapped in each other's time!(They'll certainly learn something, but it's much less fun than they hoped it would be.)





	1. Prologue- Wielders Displaced

“Diana.” Sucy pleaded. “We need your help.”

Diana could barely keep her astonishment from showing on her face. It was hardly unusual for someone to approach her after class for help with some problem they were suffering. Her reputation proceeded her, and even in the few days since she had returned to Luna Nova, students flocked to her either unaware that she had even left or simply glad to have one of the top scholars back to turn to for advice.

But to see the ever droll, unemotional, and unflappable Sucy not only come to her for help, but with obvious distress in her voice, was not something she had ever encountered. Sucy was rarely one to show deference to even her friends, and in the sparse conversations they had, she had made it clear Diana was not on that short list of people. Out of all of the Red team, Lotte was just about the only one to treat her on amicable terms. Or at least, that had been her belief until recent events.

“Of course, Sucy. I’ll do what I can.” Diana had something of a significant obligation to Sucy’s team now, and she couldn’t deny her curiosity at what could possibly have shaken the other witch. “What’s seems to be the problem?”

Sucy made a motion for her to follow, and turned. “Come with me,” she said simply. Diana almost didn’t catch the edge in her voice.

It was a very cryptic way to act, but nonetheless, she did as she was asked, following on Sucy’s heels as she led her from the classroom, seemingly ignoring the way Diana stared at the back of her head, awaiting an explanation. The behavior was so unlike her, and it was beginning to become unnerving. As they turned the corner and began heading to the dormitories, it was growing clearer and clearer this was not an academic problem. Diana’s mind could only race to imagine what must’ve transpired.

“What’s happening, Sucy?”

The witch didn’t break her stride, but turned and spoke shortly over her shoulder. “I don’t know what’s happening. That’s why I’m getting you. I was just sitting there, reading. Akko was talking with Lotte about something or other, but then there was this flash….and now she’s…”

Diana’s eyes widened as Sucy trailed off. She hastened her pace, stopping the other witch in her tracks. “What do you mean by flash? What happened to Akko?”

Only a few days ago, Diana would hardly have felt all that worried about Akko’s distress. Akko had a serious knack for trouble. She would’ve simply dismissed it out of hand as her sticking her nose where it didn’t belong once again, and allow her to reap the consequences of failing to follow expectations, returning to her own studies as she researched how to revitalize magic. That Akko seemed to consider them rivals in some sense despite her penchant for mayhem certainly didn’t make Diana wish to stick her neck out further.

But Akko, for her gross lack of talent, tact, and skill, more than made up for it in pure passion, and Diana couldn’t deny being impressed with how far Akko pushed herself through sheer determination alone. She continuously surprised her at every turn, surpassing her limitations and growing more and more into her own. Her opinion on her constantly shifted, from seeing her as a reckless blowhard to coming to believe she truly was worthy of the staff she wielded.

Aunt Daryl’s treachery, ironically, came at a convenient time. Seeing Akko and the progress she made with the Seven Words of Arcturus began to serve as a painful reminder of the things Diana was not, especially when she considered how cold she treated the girl, so leaving it all behind and taking her place as the head of the Cavendish estate was far more appealing than to face the fact that she was not the one destined to save magic. Only for Akko to surprise her yet _again_. Despite being her self-proclaimed rival, and Diana’s cold dismissal of her, she personally tracked her down, saved her life, did everything in her power to help Diana save her family’s legacy, and encouraged her to live her true dreams. And somehow, against all odds and reason, she had succeeded. Diana returned to Luna Nova, with nothing to show for it but a few absences on her record and a debt of gratitude she couldn’t hope to repay.

“Akko’s disappeared.” Sucy told her, continuing on towards her room. Diana could only mouth the words in repetition, unbelieving. “There was a bright flash of light, and when I looked up, Akko was just gone.”

The ambiguity did little to ease her nerves. With Sucy, it was difficult to tell if she was simply being sparse with her words or if there was nothing else she could say on the matter, and it could end up being a world of difference. There were a number of things a witch disappearing in a flash of light could mean, and considering the circumstances, none of them were good. Diana owed Akko so much, and if she was in danger…

Shaking off her own worries, Diana once again quickened to catch up to Sucy, who continued with her story over her shoulder as they briskly walked down the hallways. “And then, there was a second flash, and then _this_ happened.”

“Yes?” She asked eagerly, waiting for her to elaborate. “And? What happened after the second flash?” She received no word in response, and Sucy remained silent until they finally reached the dorm room she shared with Lotte and Akko. Ignoring the look she gave that silently demanded answers, Sucy opened the door and allowed her inside.

Unfortunately, but not unexpectedly, Akko was nowhere to be seen. Lotte sat on one of the beds, frazzled and unsure. The room itself was a mess, even considering the team’s tendency to be disorganized, with papers and books seemingly thrown about the floor at random, as though there had been a struggle of some sort, or at the very least a panic.

More striking however, was the girl standing in the middle of the floor, shifting timidly on her feet, watching them with a pensive look in her crimson eyes. She was young, couldn’t have been much older than any of the three of them, and she wore a Luna Nova uniform. Her hair was a blazing red, short and cropped above her shoulders. But Diana, for all her interactions with the larger student body, had never seen her before. And in her hands, she was nervously holding a bronze staff. After a moment, she recognized it as Akko’s deeply prized Shiny Rod.

The pieces all came together to form a worrisome picture.

“You’re back!” Lotte looked up gratefully as she noticed them enter. “I…we were talking and…! Y-you really need to hear this, Diana. I’m not sure what to do.” She worked to keep her face as neutral as possible. As nice as it was to have the elusive Red team turn to her for help, the lack of information behind whatever was happening was doing little to make her think she could offer anything of value. She shifted her attention to the mysterious redhead in the center of the room, and in turn, the unfamiliar girl flinched as she realized all the eyes were on her. Diana watched her swallow before standing up a little straighter.

She wasn’t sure what to make of the reaction, or any of the scene unfolding in front of her. She had no desire to immediately accuse a complete stranger of wrongdoing, but that she was somewhere she obviously didn’t belong, and that given her apprehension she seemed well aware that this was a place she should not be, did not bode well for the fate of their missing person.

“Uh…hi.” The girl spoke to her hesitantly. “Y-you’re Diana, right? These girls said you could help me?”

“…Yes, I’m Diana Cavendish. I’ll…see what I can do.” Frankly, she had no idea what the problem was, much less how to solve it, and as nervous as this new girl seemed, Diana couldn’t ignore her own building anxiety as she watched her fingers clench around the staff. The Shiny Rod, she knew. The girl now holding it, she did not.

“Oh, thank you so much! I’ll take anything!” The girl bounced on her heels, too agitated to sit still. “I have no idea what’s going on, and I’m sorta freaking out.”

“I’m...not sure I do either.” Diana admitted, silently reprimanding herself for almost ‘freaking out’ as well. Panic would her no good, especially when such a strange dilemma was staring her in the face. She needed to be calm and analytical about this. If she was going to fix whatever had gone wrong, she needed much more information. Right now, she had a dozen questions and not a single answer, and that was not a ratio she intended to work by.

“Who are you?” She asked plainly. No more beating around the bush. “And where’s Akko?”

“My name is Chariot Du Nord. I’m a student at Luna Nova. And I’m sorry, but like I keep saying to you guys, I don’t even know where _I_ am, or who Akko _is._ ”

* * *

 

 _‘This is gotta be some sorta trick_ ’ Akko thought. ‘ _Or a prank, or something. It’s gotta be, right? There’s no way this could be real. I’ve been wrong before, plenty of times. This…this has gotta be one of them. I can’t actually be here…can I?’_

Her grip tightened on the Shiny Rod. She only barely understood the full power of the staff on the best of days, but even to her the idea that it could cause this was unimaginable. One minute, she had been in her room, talking with Lotte about how the Rod had been acting up lately, and then there had been a weird, undefinable light, and suddenly, she was outside. She had wondered if she had somehow unlocked some sort of teleportation ability, which would’ve been both exciting and convenient, but when she looked around the school grounds to assess where she was, everything was just a little…off.

Luna Nova was a nice campus, considering its budgetary problems, but as eyes had glanced over her surroundings, everything looked a little cleaner than it used to be. Signs and decorations that were newer than they should’ve been. All sorts of benches, trashcans and miscellaneous paraphilia that were just out of place. Even the grass seemed to be a completely different shade of green than it was this morning.  

It was nothing major, but it was all vaguely unsettling. Nothing was explicitly wrong, but nothing was right either. She had paced around the school grounds, trying unsuccessfully to put her finger on what exactly was different from usual, earning her strange looks from students she didn’t recognize. A _lot_ of students she didn’t recognize. She did her best to ignore it, and eventually decided she’d just head back to her room, see if Lotte or Sucy knew what was up.

And that’s when she had noticed the student news board in the square. And even more shocking, the date printed proudly on top of it.

Her eyes danced frantically across the campus, hoping against all hope that she would see a familiar face and clear away this misunderstanding. Akko may be far from the most popular person on campus, but surely she would see _someone_ she knew, even just some random student from one of her classes or from across the cafeteria. But not even a single person walking around looked even the slightest bit like someone she may have seen before. No Amanda, no Diana, no Lotte and Sucy. Not even Hannah and Barbara, or Avery, or Blair. She felt like a complete stranger, and it was beginning to look more and more like that was the case. Especially if that date was right.

She shifted nervously again, desperate for the fear on the edge of her heart to be taken off. Taking a deep breath, she approached one of the students walking by. “H-hey!” Akko called to the girl. She seemed surprised to be addressed by someone she didn’t know, a feeling Akko certainly sympathized with. “Uh, sorry. This is a weird question, but…what…w-what year is it?”

“The _year?_ ” The student tilted her head. Akko nodded vigorously, almost afraid to hear the answer. ‘ _Please be wrong, please be wrong…_ ’

“…Yeah, it’s 2007.” She said it plainly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Akko could only stare despondently.

The student was giving her a sideways glance, which only grew as Akko stood there blankly. “R-right!’ she finally managed to stammer out. “It’s just…l-long day, you know?” The student nodded her head, feigning agreement as Akko waved goodbye, doing her best to keep her composure.

She almost wanted to find some other person, hope that the first girl had just been joking, but even she realized it would be a waste of time. It was all too elaborate to be a trick, no matter what she told herself, which left her with only the most unsettling explanation. Ten years. _Ten years._ 2007 was ten years ago. No matter how much she wished to, she couldn’t deny it anymore.

This _was_ the past. She was somehow a decade into the past, and she had no idea how she got here. And worse still, she was completely stuck. She looked around, praying that some answer would just appear in front of her. _‘What am I gonna do?’_ She thought frantically. _‘How am I supposed to get home when I don’t even know how I left?_ Can _I even get home?’ If this is really ten years ago, then none of my friends are gonna be here! None of them even go to school yet. No one here is gonna have any idea who I am…’_ She was utterly alone, and trapped in a world she shouldn’t even be in.

Catching herself pacing back and forth, wearing tracks into brighter grass beneath her feet, Akko stopped and forced herself to take a calming breath. _‘C’mon Akko! Just…think of it like an adventure.’_ She thought to herself. ’ _Yeah. Yeah! An adventure! You have fun on those! You’re time traveling. Lots of great witches have probably had time adventures. For all you know, Shiny Chariot could’ve traveled through time once or twice too! Heck, maybe this is some sorta weird magic test to unlock one of the last Words!’_

It eased her thoughts, if only slightly. Usually she had Lotte and Sucy to back her up, or at least another ally she could turn to, and it was unnerving to think that none of them could help her now. But Shiny Chariot wouldn’t just give up, and if Akko wanted to reach her level and prove that she could wield the Shiny Rod now in her hands, she couldn’t either. It was unexpected, sure, but she’s dealt with plenty of surprises so far.

_‘After all, if I never know what’s going on, then I’m always dealing with the unknown. If anyone can handle this, I can, right?’_

She bit her lip, looking around the once-familiar school. So if the Shiny Rod was testing her to find the last of the two remaining Words, where did she start? Even if she accepted that she was stuck in the past (and she was still not sure she was ready to admit that to herself yet) she had no idea what to look for. She could hardly think of any pattern connecting the ones she had already found, so there were no clues there. And there was still the fact that she had no one to turn to. Being alone made this so much more terrifying. It would be nice to have a friend to help her out here. Someone on her side that she knew she could trust.

“Hey!”                 

A loud shout split the air, and Akko whipped around. A girl, about her own age, with glasses and purple hair, was marching toward her. Akko looked around, and as far as she could tell, the girl was yelling to her. Akko gave an unsure wave. ‘ _She looks kinda grumpy. What could she be mad about?_ ’ Akko absent-mindedly thought. _‘It’s not like I’ve been here long enough to do something wrong. Maybe she can help me figure out what’s going on?’_

And then the purple-haired girl yanked out her wand and pointed it right at her throat. Akko’s hands shot up instantly, and the Shiny Rod clamored to the ground as it fell from her hands. “Augh!” She shrieked. “Whoa! What?! Huh?!”

“That’s not yours.” Scary-purple-haired-threatening lady said in a low voice. “Where did you get the Claiomh Solais?”

“…I d-don’t…the what now?”

"Don't play dumb with me." Scary-purple-haired-pointing-a-magic-wand-at-her-face lady glowered. "I wanna know how you managed to steal that staff, because I know it doesn't belong to you.”

The tip of her wand began to glow threateningly, mere inches from her face. It had only been fifteen minutes and already she found her life was in peril. Had she been somewhat less scared out of her wits, Akko might’ve huffed.

Just once, for a change, it’d be nice to _not_ have everything go wrong for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the prologue, so not much happens yet, but things’ll pick up fast.
> 
> In terms of the timeline, 2017 takes place just after Akko brings Diana back to school, and before Croix reveals her true colors. In 2007, it takes place when Croix and Chariot had obtained six of the seven Words, and just before Chariot starts using the Shiny Rod to perform magic shows.
> 
> Naturally, both of these facts play a big part in what happens going forward. I felt like writing something with a bit more action and intrigue, as opposed to all the introspection and shipping I usually seem to do.
> 
> Next! “Akko and Croix” We stay in the past for a little bit and see an odd friendship unfold, as Akko lets a few things about the future slip to the mysterious girl she’s talking to, especially when she realizes she’s the cool new professor at Luna Nova who’s always looking out for her! What will result of Akko and the young Croix working together?


	2. Akko and Croix

 “Alright. So let me just see if I got this straight.” Slightly-less-angry-but-still-sorta-scary-purple-hair lady said flatly, crossing her arms. “You’re telling me…you’re from the future.”

Akko nodded empathetically. “I know it sounds crazy, but you gotta believe me! I just got here by accident, I didn’t do anything!”

The truth had come out in the form of a semi-coherent rambling explanation, as many truths so often did. There was only so much sense one could make when facing down the business end of a wand in front of an antagonistic stranger, after all. Scary-Purple-Hair, as Akko internally decided to call her, claimed she had stolen something from someone, which Akko definitely hadn’t been in this time long enough to do, and she had blurted out as such, and then continued to explain her newfound situation until the atmosphere shifted from tense hostility to perplexed skepticism. While it was clear Scary-Purple-Hair wasn’t about to accept her as a time traveler, which admittedly was still a pretty strange situation even for Akko, it was at least an unexpected enough reason to get her to lower her wand.

It was relieving, but Akko couldn’t ignore the annoyance on the fringes of her mind. So much of her successes seem to be happy accidents as a result of her mistakes or being so clueless she ended up unpredictable. On the one hand, it kept her alive, and in this case, not zapped in nothing, so there was only so much room to complain. But on the other, it would be nice to be able to have someone not think of her as a bad joke, and now she looked foolish in front of some stranger in the past.

Scary-Purple-Hair leveled her with a scrutinizing look, attempting to poke holes in her alibi. “Alright, so even if you _are_ from the future, that doesn’t explain where you got the Claiomh Solais.” Akko muttered the name, confused as to what she could be talking about, before following her eyeline to the staff that was still laying on the ground.

“Wait…do you mean the Shiny Rod?”

Scary-Purple-Hair groaned, rolling her entire head. “Oh, not _that_ again. Where’d you even hear that stupid nickname?”

Akko was genuinely surprised, having never been aware that the Shiny Rod had a different moniker. “I dunno! That’s just what it’s called. I’m just using it until I can return it to Chariot.” She bent down to pick it up, running her hands along its length. “At least, I was, until it brought me here. Or at least I _think_ it brought me here. I’m still trying to figure things out.”

She looked up from the Rod to see Scary-Purple-Hair gaping at her. “You know Chariot?”

“Of course I do!” Akko couldn’t hope to keep the excitement from her voice. The fact that more people didn’t know how great Shiny Chariot is was a crying shame. “She was my inspiration! She was the most amazing witch I ever saw!”

“And this is…in your ‘future’, is it?” She asked. “Chariot being this amazing witch?”

Akko wasn’t sure what to make of that, until she registered the familiarity in the other girl’s voice. “Are…are you friends with Chariot?” she gasped gently.

 She bounded over, right into the Scary-Purple-Hair’s personal space, causing her to quickly recoil. Akko either missed the reaction in her excitement or ignored it entirely. “Like for real?! C-can I actually meet her?! Where is she? Are you guys really good friends? What’s she like?”

Scary-Purple-Hair looked at her a long moment. Whether she was assessing her giddiness or her questions was impossible for Akko to tell, but it was clear there was hesitation in her answer. “…Haven’t seen her all day, though it’s not like I’ve been looking. I just came out and saw you with her staff.”

“Oh.” Akko’s shoulders dropped as she deflated. ‘ _Man…I was really hoping I’d get to meet Shiny Chariot this time…’_ With a sigh, she shrugged off her disappointment. ‘ _Oh well. I’m sure when I unlock the big thingie with these Words I’ll meet her, and by then, I’ll be super amazing at magic!’_

Renewed by thought, Akko turned her new companion. Now that Scary-Purple-Hair seemed to be less likely to zap her, she suddenly realized she should probably start calling her something more specific. Especially if she wanted her help getting back. She cheerfully held out her hand with a bright smile. “I never even said my name! I’m Atsuko Kagari, but everyone calls me Akko!”

Scary-Purple-Hair raised a brow at the gesture, before reluctantly taking it with a curt shake. “…Croix. Croix Meridies.”

“Cro-“ Akko blinked, and then grabbed her hand enthusiastically, almost pulling her from her feet.  “Professor Croix?!”

“Professor? What?” Croix ( _‘Croix!’_ ) struggled to catch her balance from the sudden exuberant assault, just barely managing not to drop her glasses. “W-wait, I’m a professor in your future?”

Akko bounced in place, elated to see a familiar face. She had been so concerned with getting back home she never even considered the kind of things she might encounter in the past, and now she found one staring her bewildered in the face. _‘This is amazing! I can’t believe I’m actually talking to a young version of Professor Croix!’_

It wasn’t a steep competition, but Professor Croix was her favorite teacher at Luna Nova, with the exception of Ursula. Akko was _aware_ that in terms of magical prowess, she was behind, but all the other teachers seemed more than happy to remind Akko of her faults at every turn. The faculty was always doling out punishments, reprimanding and outright mocking her abilities. The heat on her cheeks and the flush of humiliation became a daily occurrence. But Croix wasn’t like that at all, proving to be one of two exceptions to the rule. She had always treated her kindly, she never yelled at her or lost her temper when she messed up a spell. It was such a heartening change of pace to have someone who didn’t act like she was a waste of time.

She may not be into all the robot magic Croix specialized in, but Akko knew she was far from a traditional witch, completely lacking in a magic upbringing and struggling to catch up to all of her peers. So when Professor Finnelan scorned Professor Croix’s technological methods as blasphemy, all Akko saw was a kindred spirit, someone who was being outcast just like her. And combined with how new and different her Modern Magic class was, she adored the professor, and was always eager to see her. Naturally, this eagerness extended to her teenage counterpart.

“Yeah, you’re a professor at Luna Nova! Your class is the coolest! And oh man, you have all this cool robot stuff!” She also couldn’t deny despite not being the best at it, it was nice to talk about Modern Magic, for a change. Lotte and Sucy were only marginally interested, Amanda couldn’t even pretend like a class had any appeal for her, and Diana always said to focus on ‘real’ magical fields instead. But not only was she going to get to talk about it with someone who’d care, it was the actual person who created the class. _‘Or_ will _create the class, anyway!’_

Admittedly, however, Croix failed to understand the context, and was looking at her less as though she cared and more as though she had grown a second head. “Robot stuff…?”

“Yeah! That’s what your class is about! Mixing magic with technology. I don’t really get how it works, but you make all these cool inventions and robots and stuff and you use magic to power them! You, uh, you surpant electricity with magic power, or something like that anyway.”

Croix’s eyes widened in shock. “W-wait… _supplant_? Supplant electricity with raw magic power?”

“Yeah!” Akko snapped her fingers, recognizing it as the phrasing Croix would later use in class. “That’s it!”

“H-how did you…?” She gasped. “I just started my thesis paper on magitronics yesterday! I haven’t told anyone about…!”

“Future, remember?” Akko smiled. “But you’ve made a lot of other cool stuff! Like your sorcery solution thingies! You said they uh…they take like…extra magic power from sorcerer stones and use it to make more energy for everyone to use, so now there’s enough magic power for everyone at the whole school to use!”

Croix ran her hands through her hair, trying to process the information. “I…I _just_ thought about doing…” She looked back up to Akko. “You’re actually from…?”

“And you have these flying Roomba things that you use to go everywhere, and you-“

“Wait wait wait. _Roombas?_ As in the little motorized vacuums? That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“No no! They’re super cool! You gotta see you fly around on them!” Akko took the pose her professor always took on flights, standing in a dramatic stance with her legs apart and her arms crossed. “You stand on top of them, crossing your arms, and your cape flowing in the wind.”

“I…wear a _cape?_ Like, just casually?”

“Yeah! I don’t know why, but it looks cool!”

 “You…really like that word, huh? I’m not sure if I’m really a big deal or if you’re just easily impressed.” Croix shook her head, feigning disinterest. Even with Akko’s crass descriptions, she clearly didn’t mind having her ego stroked one in a while.

Akko shrugged at the question. “I dunno, but you really are one of my favorite professors! You’re always so nice, and you’ve been looking out for me. It’s been really tough lately, especially since I have to find all these Words, so it’s great to have some teachers actually support me!”

Croix might’ve reveled in the praise and found some pride in her fortune, but instead her mind got caught up on a single detail. “Wait…” Her voice lowered. “The Words? You’re looking for the Seven Words of Arcturus?”

“Ah-huh!” Akko nodded, a bright smile on her face. “I already found five of them, so all I need to do now i-“

“So we fail.” Croix interrupted her.

Akko turned to her, confusion stitched on her face. “What?” Croix was glaring at her again, clenching her fists at her side. “…huh?”

Croix inhaled through her nose. “If you have the Claiomh Solais, and you’re looking for the Words in the future, then that can only mean Chariot and I failed to find the last one. That’s what happened, didn’t it? You wouldn’t be needing to look if we succeeded.”

“…Yeah?” Akko said quietly, unsure of what to make of the sudden change in demeanor. She thought Croix was excited to hear about her future, but now her mood just took a nosedive. “I heard you guys got six, but-“

Croix cut her off with a frustrated growl. “I _knew_ it! I told her she needed to take this seriously, but apparently she’ll never listen to me, will she?” She threw her fists in the air. “I swear, it’s like she doesn’t even care about the whole thing. It’s like what I say doesn’t even matter to her anymore!”

Akko could only watch the indignant outburst, struggling to connect the girl she was talking to with the woman she looked up to. The Croix she was familiar with always seemed so confident and balanced. Akko could hardly remember a time she didn’t have an assured smile on her face. But the girl before her was frustrated and quick to anger, not at all like the confident professor. _‘She really must’ve changed in ten years. She seems so grumpy now._ ’

“Um…so I don’t really get what’s going on,” Akko said, ignoring how often the words rolled off her tongue, “but uh, _I_ think what you say matters. Like I said, you’re always nice to me, even though I make mistakes and can’t fly and all that other stuff, so I-“

“Wait.” Croix held up her hand. “You...you can’t _fly?_ ”

 Her cheeks burned, and she shrunk back. “W-well, no. B-but I’m…!”

Croix just scoffed. “You have _got_ to be kidding me. The Claiomh Solais chose you and you can’t even fly a broom! Who can’t fly a broom?”

Akko shrunk back even more, almost hiding in her shoulders. ‘ _Why is she getting so worked up about this? My Croix never said anything mean about it, and now even she’s gonna…?’_

“I…I’m working on it!” Akko protested. “I’ve been working on it for months! I…I don’t know why it’s so hard for me, but I’m sure if I just-“

“Unbelievable!” Croix threw her arms up again, as if cursing the very heavens. “That damn Rod is defective! It’s not enough to ruin everything between me and her, but now in the future, it goes to someone who’s too weak to even fly!”

And then, Akko snapped. Her fists tightened, her knuckles growing white around the staff in her hands. Even when she tried her best, she still somehow messed everything up. Even when she tried to get better, everyone mocked her for her failed efforts. Even when she tried to live up to her childhood dream, everyone told her it was a lost cause. Every time she tried, every time she failed, no one seemed to let her forget it. And now, even if someone she technically never met, she was being belittled _again_. Again and again and again. It was a vicious cycle, and there were only two escapes. Either she had to just accept she’d never measure up, or she had to prove everyone wrong.

“Hey!”

Croix jumped as she shouted. Akko was no longer content to be insulted. “You listen to me! I may not be the best witch out there, but I’m _not_ weak! I can’t fly, and yeah, I mess things up, but that doesn’t mean I’m a failure! I’m sick of everyone treating me like I’m always being second best!”

Caught-off guard, Croix glanced down at the staff in her hand and arched a brow. “…And what could you possibly know about being second best?”

“Plenty!” Akko pointed the Shiny Rod at her, not noticing that despite the considerable distance between it and her body, Croix backed away. “And I’m sick of it! I’ve been getting better and better with all my spells, I’ve been getting better at all the things I keep messing up on, and I’m gonna keep doing it, until I _am_ the best witch out there! I’m going to find all the Words and show everyone that I _am_ a great witch! I already got five! I only need two more, and I’m not going to just give up!”

Croix studied her, her eyes white and wide. “You’re…you’re really passionate about this…” There was something else left unsaid in her statement, but she turned away. “…But that only gets you so far. Believe me, no matter how hard you want something, that doesn’t mean anything in the end. Frankly, I don’t think you’re strong enough to find all the Words, especially when Chariot and I fail and _you_ can’t even use a broom.”

“Well, I’ll _get_ stronger!” Akko countered undeterred. “I’ll learn to fly, and I’ll help everyone! I told you, I got this far, and I’m not going to give up, not until I live my dream! And I’m _going_ to live my dream, no matter what!”

Croix turned back, and looked over Akko with a new light. She bit the inside of her cheek, weighing her words. Akko wasn’t sure what to make of it, but regardless, with or without help, she had already made her decision. “You’re serious?” Croix asked at last. “About finding all the Words and unlocking the Grand Triskellion?”

“Of course I am! That’s my ticket to becoming a great witch!” She planted her hands firm on her hips. There was another short moment of silence.

“…Huh.” There was mixture of surprise and, for some reason, relief on Croix’s face as she spoke. “That’s refreshing to hear…”

Akko tilted her head, and Croix just shook her own. “Look, Chariot and I have been looking. She’s my best friend, and I care about her, I do…but I’m losing my patience. She’s been given this great honor, and she’s just…wasting it. She’s too distracted. We have six of the seven Words. We’re so close, and she’s focusing on who knows what, like all the work we did doesn’t even matter. If you’re here, and you’re telling the truth about the future, then I guess she never gets past it.”

Croix sighed, her gaze dropping to the ground below, speaking more to herself than anyone. “She just doesn’t get it. She doesn’t understand what’s at stake here, how close we are to this…And if the Solais brought you here? Maybe…maybe it realized it too.”

She crossed her arms. “I’ve been hoping for something to change, and this isn’t _really_ what I expected, but…” She looked back up at the girl she was speaking to. “…It was Akko, right?”

She nodded, and Croix stood up straighter. “I’m not really sure why the Claiomh Solais would choose someone like you, but if you _are_ this serious about unlocking the Grand Triskellion…then maybe it _didn’t_ choose wrong this time.”

“Wait, really?” Akko’s brows raised. “Are you actually going to help me?”

Croix shrugged, with a faked air of indifference. “Honestly, you’ll need it. I’m not sure what kind of witch can’t fly, and you need power to back up your passion.”

Akko blinked. “Are you a really powerful witch in this time? I never knew that…” She thought back to all the interactions she had with her own Croix. There was no shortage of intelligence and cunning, but Akko could barely recall if she even carried a wand on her. She would’ve thought more of it, before she looked up at Croix arching a brow at her. Akko flushed. “I-I mean, it’s just…! In the future, you’re always using robots and junk, so I’ve never really seen you do…you know…like…”

She cleared her throat, hoping it’d make it less awkward. It didn’t.

“I…don’t have any robots. Yet, I suppose…” Croix scratched her chin pensively, before snapping her fingers. “But I’ve been working on something. I was thinking about talking to Chariot about it, but if you’re actually going to unlock the Words, maybe you can put to better use. You said you wanted to be stronger, right?”

“I mean…I guess?” she shrugged. Power was never really high on her list of desires. She had no interest in magic dueling or being the strongest spellcaster. She wanted to do what Shiny Chariot did to her; make people believe in magic.

Shiny Chariot gave her the dream, way back when she was a child, and she wanted to make everyone as happy as she was when she watched the show all those years ago. It was the best night of her life, and she wanted everyone to see that same wonder, share her happiness with the whole world. _‘But…considering half the time I even talk about it, everyone tells me how terrible and disgraceful and whatever Shiny Chariot was…and I can’t even reach her level yet…’_

“…Yeah. I do wanna be stronger.” Akko decided, feeling a wash of fierce determination. “I wanna be as strong as I can!”

Croix gave a pleased smile. “I’ve been developing ways to increase magic power, and I’ve made a spell…of sorts. Chariot and I, we hit a wall, and I’m sure this is the key to breaking through if she’d just listen to me for once.”

“You can make your own spells?” Akko looked at her with stars in her eyes. “That’s so amazing!”

Croix seemed to revel in the praise, and the smile grew up her cheeks. “It’s still experimental, but maybe you can help me help you. If we can get my spell working, you’ll definitely get much more powerful magic, and I’m sure it’ll make unlocking the Grand Triskellion a cinch. And who knows, future girl? If it all works out, you might even be able to fix your flying problem.”

Akko could hardly contain her excitement. A chance to learn brand new super strong magic, a chance to learn to finally fly like everyone else, _and_ the chance to get all the Words so she could become a great witch like Shiny Chariot? How could she possibly say no? “Well, what is it?” She asked impatiently. “Teach me the spell!”

Croix smiled at the enthusiasm. She puffed out her chest confidently, and Akko finally began to see how she could become the brilliant professor she knew in the future.

“I call it Dream Fuel Spirit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not a time travel story without some good old dramatic irony, is it? Croix isn’t yet at the point where she’d trick Chariot into using the spell, but she’s on the path that leads to her villainy. The bitterness she has made for a good basis for her new friendship with Akko, who’s definitely having her own doubts around this time in the show. I’m sure the relationship could shift some moral compasses around, but, considering just what Akko’s getting into…you have to wonder which one is going to more...
> 
> Next! “Future Uncertain” Back in 2017, Chariot adjusts to the strange and rundown version of the school she attends, and Diana is much less forthcoming about her future, even as she starts seeing hints. It’s clear to Sucy she knows more about who Chariot is than she’s telling even them. On their search for answers on where Akko is and how she got here, Chariot meets a figure from her past, though perhaps not the one anyone expects.
> 
> (quick update, but I was excited to post this one.)


	3. Future Uncertain

Chariot tended to gesture with her hands as she spoke, making elaborate eye-catching movements to accentuate her words. It made some sense given what Diana knew of her future, their own past, but she supposed her mind was only caught up on the detail to avoid the inherent surrealism of the fact that Akko’s idol, now standing before them, was going over the events that left her unwittingly stranded a decade into the future in her soon-to-be protégé’s room.

“That’s basically what happened. I just walking outside, I was thinking my Shiny Rod was acting weird, there was a weird light from somewhere, and then I’m _here_ , and everyone’s screaming and throwing stuff at me.”

Lotte’s cheeks tinged pink as she bashfully smiled. “I-I didn’t mean to scream, it’s just sorta…weird having someone materialize in front of you. A-and I’m sure Sucy didn’t mean to throw a book at you.”

Sucy shrugged indifferently. She appeared to either be over her earlier distress or was masking it better. “Technically, I _was_ aiming for you. You just popped in here, after all.”

Diana crossed her arms, thinking over the explanation. There were plenty of magical artifacts that had affected time in various ways, and there were certainly spells that had the odd effect on the timestream, but this situation was something else entirely. Chariot had no knowledge of any such things, and claimed she had no artifacts on her person nor was she using any spell when the flash had occurred that transported her here, and according to Lotte and Sucy, Akko had simply been talking when she disappeared. Time was a special concept as far as magic was concerned, and it couldn’t be altered on a whim. Yet despite Akko disappearing and Chariot suddenly finding herself in the future, neither had done anything to incite this. It made little sense.

“I didn’t _mean_ to pop in, though!” Chariot said. “I was just minding my own business, and then boom!” She opened up her palms, mimicking an explosion. “I’m here! In the future! And I don’t know what happened to your friend, but I really had nothing to do with it. I didn’t do a thing to her, or anyone really!”

“Well…” Lotte tapped her chin, and turned to Diana for her take. “If Chariot’s here, right where Akko was, do you think she might be in _her_ place in the past?”

“It’s…possible, but I don’t wish to jump to conclusions yet.” Diana admitted. The thought had crossed her mind given the similarities in their stories, but she wasn’t sure what worried her more; the idea that Akko was simply gone to parts unknown, or that the two wielders of the Claiomh Solais had somehow switched places in time.

As reassuring as it would to be to know where Akko is (was?) it seemed much too purposeful to her liking, especially if both of them truly had just been minding their business when the exchange occurred. Time travel was not something that generally happened by accident, and two people with a very specific connection switching places in history was far too coincidental. There had to be something more at work there.

Sucy snorted. “That’s a pretty scary thought. Akko mucking up the past. Surprised the world hasn’t just ended by now.”

“There are different ways that magic can manipulate time, and all of them end up having different rules. Unless we can find some sort of clue as to how this happened, there’s no way of telling how this…situation is going to affect us.”

Sucy glanced at her. Had she not been looking at her so directly, Diana might not have registered it as being surprised. “You don’t know what’s going on?”

As loathe as she was to admit her shortcomings, especially now when the situation was so important and she wanted to be of use, she couldn’t keep up any pretense. Diana had experience in quite a lot, but tampering with the fabric of space-time was well outside her expertise. She gave a curt nod, glaring in another direction.

“Oh…” Lotte sighed. “I guess I just…hoped you would know what to do.” She bit her lip, visibly disappointed, which did little to help Diana’s conscience. “…Maybe we should ask a professor then.”

Sucy’s face crinkled at that. “I thought we went to Diana so we could avoid any more detention. It’s not like they’d believe us if we said it was an accident.” Diana supposed she shouldn’t feel offended that they had gone to her only as an alternative as opposed to believing she would she would be invested in their problem.

“Well, we need to do _something!_ Maybe we can go talk to Professor Ursula. I bet she co-“

“No.” Diana said immediately, harsher than she intended. “We can’t go to Ursula for help.”

Lotte blinked, looking admonished. “O-oh. I…o-okay. Um, I just…Ursula is Akko’s mentor, so I thought…”

Sucy narrowed her eyes. “You just said you don’t know anything. Why exactly can’t we ask Ursula?”

“It…would be problematic.” Diana picked her words carefully. Not even thinking about the potential paradoxes as a result, which unfortunately depended greatly on how exactly time was being manipulated, nothing good could come of Ursula learning of Chariot’s presence.

“…Problematic how?”

“Trust me. It would be better if she not know of any of this.” It was a weak defense, but the best she could give. She hadn’t told anyone about her discovery yet, and she doubted even Ursula knew that she knew.

She had considered telling Akko the truth, as a show of trust and gratitude for her help, but decided better of it. Ursula was Akko’s mentor, and she had no desire to supersede their relationship like that. Which failed to mention the other reason she couldn’t bring herself to tell Akko in good conscience, the burning question on her mind that she had yet to find an answer to.

Sucy opened her mouth to rebuke her argument, only to be cut off before she could make a sound.

“Whoa! Is…i-is that _me_?”

Their eyes all snapped over. Chariot had been poking around the room, choosing not to get involved in their conversation, when she had spied the poster hanging over Akko’s bed. Diana’s eyes widened as she realized what about it had caught her attention. The poster was of Shiny Chariot, in a dazzling pose on a broom, made only months into the girl’s relative future.

She ran her fingers across the picture in disbelief. Evidently, her discovering this was not a paradox, as time had not immediately and violently collapsed inwards, allowing Diana to let out a breath she had been holding.

Chariot gasped as she read the poster aloud. “Shiny Chariot? I only thought of that name a few days ago!” She began to beam, the corners of her mouth turning up wide in complete astonishment. “I can’t believe it! I’m famous in the future! My stage career actually _works!_ Haha!”

“Oh wow, whose poster is this? It’s not that Akko girl’s, is it? This is _so_ weird!” She giggled, turning to the rest of them. “Have any of you seen my shows? Do they turn out good? I really wanna see how they turn out. Are there any, I dunno, videos or pictures or something?”

As much as it clashed with her talent for divination, Diana had already decided. The less Chariot knew about the future, especially her _own_ future, the better. “I’m not sure we should answer that. Depending on how this works, it may be better, for all of us, to ensure you make the same choices as you did in _our_ past. There’s no telling what could happen as a result.”

“Isn’t that just more reason to tell me how my stage career goes? So I know what to do?”

Perhaps the so-called Shiny Rod was less drawn to those who truly believed in magic and more to those who reveled in technicalities and getting under her skin. “No.” Diana retorted. “You don’t need to know that.”

Chariot stuck out her bottom lip, before returning her affection to the poster. “…Still, a poster! Of me! This is crazy! Is that really the outfit I went for? Am I just older here or did they draw my chest bigger? Because _wow,_ this picture really makes my-”

“Focus, Chariot.” Diana interrupted. “We need to learn how to get our fr-…schoolmate back.” From Lotte and Sucy’s shared glance, she guessed they hadn’t missed her change in wording.

“W-well, what should we do then?” Lotte asked. “If you’re not sure what to do, and we can’t tell anyone else, where else can we go for answers?”

They thought for a moment, before Chariot sat up from the bed, grabbing the Shiny Rod.

“I got it! The Fountain of Polaris!” Chariot snapped her fingers confidently. “I’ve gone to it for answers before! That still exists here, right? I never really used it too much, but if you guys don’t wanna tell anyone else, then it’s perfect!”

Lotte and Sucy nodded, seeing little alternative, and the three turned to Diana. Right on the tip of her tongue was an explanation that the North Building, and by extension the Fountain, was off-limits, but considering her current company, and especially if one wielder’s personality was anything like the other, it was an exercise in futility. Besides that, as much as she hated to admit it, she didn’t have any other answers. They needed to get Akko back, and if there was a chance that mysterious fountain could help them find what they were looking for…

  “…Fine.” Diana relented. “I suppose it may be worth a shot.”

~~~

“Man…Luna Nova sorta fell apart, didn’t it?” Chariot commented, looking around the darkening school grounds. “Everything seems so much more…trashy.”

“Um, I think it’s a budget thing.” Lotte said.

Sucy smiled mirthlessly. “You should see the meals in the cafeteria.”

Diana chose to keep her own comments to herself. Taking care not to be spotted, the three had left the dorms and began to make their way to the North Building. It was just past dinner by now, meaning classes were over for the day and the majority of students were back in their own rooms, leaving the campus as devoid of people as one could reasonably get with a school this size. It made it easier to sneak around (as much as that fact annoyed her), though it left Chariot with little to do but look around and remark on the differences she spotted from her own Luna Nova.

For as much as she was less animated, she seemed almost more excitable than Akko, which only fit with her future/past career as an entertainer. In the short time she had known her, Chariot found something lighthearted in everything she saw, a sharp contrast to her later/current successor’s determined, occasionally misguided, and oft-distracted drive towards her goals.

It might’ve been charming, if her young behavior hadn’t filled Diana with so much concern.

Chariot piped up once more, as she was apparently wont to do whenever silence set upon the group. “…it’s sorta weird.” She addressed them. “It was broad daylight for me like an hour ago. And now it’s almost nighttime. This is gonna wreck my sleeping schedule.”

Diana hummed, mostly just to acknowledge that she heard what she said, even if she had nothing to respond with.

“What happened to the moon, anyway?”

Confused, they all turned their gazes skyward. The moon was rising high in the sky, looking the same as it ever did. The same dull blue, the same dark mark decorating the face, the same craters just barely visible in the dying sunlight. Diana quizzically looked back to Chariot, and she shrugged.

“Yeah, that big cross on it. What’s that? Some sorta…space colony or something?”

“Um…I don’t think so.” Lotte said. “It’s just always been like that.”

Chariot was about to say something in return before Diana held her hand up. “Look, I’m not sure it’s wise to learn too much about your own future.” Admittedly, this one was not entirely her choice, as she herself had never found explanation for where the cross on the moon came from, but nonetheless, it was a matter of principle.

“Oh come on!” Chariot argued. “It’s not like _I_ have anything to do with the moon! It’s the moon!”

“It’s better that you not know anything about our time. In any case, you’ll learn soon enough once we correct this.” Diana spoke with a tone of finality. Chariot pouted once more, before turning to Lotte, grilling her for answers instead. It was clear the shy girl didn’t know how to answer any of her questions, and Diana rolled her eyes as they continued on towards the North Building.

“You’re being real secretive all of a sudden, for no reason.” Sucy accused her, walking by her side.

Diana arched a brow. “Potential paradoxes aren’t reason enough?”

“Could be, but Akko’s in the past, and it’s not like she’s going to keep her mouth shut, so what’s your deal?”

“I don’t have a deal.” Diana bristled, barely noticing Chariot and Lotte now paying attention to their conversation. “And we don’t know that, so it’s for the best we don’t reveal anything about her future we don’t need to.”

“The stuff you’re hiding has nothing to with Chariot. And since when do _you_ decide what’s best for Ak-?“ Chariot hastened her pace, deliberately walking in-between the two of them.

“I guess it’s fine.” She cut Sucy off. “It’s kinda cool seeing the future and everything, but…I gotta get back to my own time. I’m sure my best friend’s wondering where I am right now. I wonder how she’s taking it…” Whatever melancholy she felt was quickly replaced with excitement about the details they had already let slip. “Ooh, and that’s not even getting into the fact that I got a stage career to kickstart! Especially since now I know I’m gonna be successful!”

She pointed ahead with her Shiny Rod, where they had finally arrived at their destination. “And look, the North Building! I…sorta figured they’d fix it up a bit or at least _paint_ it, but I _guess_ it’s cool to see some things never change.”

The four of them walked up the derelict stairs, looking over the crumbling interior. Diana only vaguely knew of the Fountain and its supposed power, and she had her doubts that it truly could give the answers they were looking for, despite Chariot’s jubilant description.

“I came to Fountain of Polaris to make wishes before, and sometimes it shows me stuff about like, where to go and what to do. I bet if I ask it to help us, we can find your friend and get _me_ back to becoming Shiny Chariot!”

“Easy as that?” Diana crossed her arms. These things were rarely so simple.

“Yep! It can be weird sometimes, but it should totally be easy as that!”

No sooner did she say it that a booming crash sounded from behind them. Something had landed behind their backs. And judging from the sound of solid blocks of cement cracking underneath its weight, it was most definitely big.

Slowly, they craned their necks around, finding themselves face to face with an enormous polar bear. Diana could only stare wide-eyed. It was easily the size of a house, and from the way the fur on its neck stood on end, the beast saw them only as intruders on its territory.

“S-she…she wasn’t lying when she told us about the bear!” Lotte squeaked, grabbing onto Sucy’s shoulder. “I thought Akko was kidding, b-but there’s actually a _bear!_ ”

The polar bear snarled, raising its upper lip. The growl was like the rumbling of a semi-truck engine, both in sound and the terrifying power it signified. The moonlight reflected of its canines, massive enough to see droplets of saliva drip down even from a distance. Diana, slowly and carefully, picked the wand from her belt and aimed it at the creature, taking care not to make any sudden movements.

“Lotte, Sucy.” She whispered to them, not taking her eyes off the bear. “I may need your help with this.” Diana wasn’t sure if any of the spells she knew could do anything against a creature of this size, but with their combined power, they may yet have a chance. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sucy make a slow, steady grab for her own wand. Lotte tried too, but in her fear, moved just a little too fast.

The bear reared back and let out an ear-splitting roar, the force of the expelled air alone threatening their footing. It had no intention of letting them pass, yet Diana had no intention of giving up. The two combatants fixed their gaze, looking each other dead in the eyes.

Her grip tightened on her wand, ignoring the beads of sweat forming on her skin. The monster’s left paw bent, the claws scraping harshly against the brick, as it readied itself to attack. It was clear both were preparing for a brutal fight.

And suddenly, Chariot roughly brushed past her shoulder. Without a trace of fear, she walked right up to the beast. “Ar…Arcas?” The creature sniffed the air, and to Diana’s horror, Chariot _stuck her hand out_ under its nose, a few scant inches away from its gaping maw.

And then the massive beast _laid_ , pressing its chin to the ground, and Chariot squealed in uncontained delight. “Arcas!” She stood on her toes and began to scratch its head, as though it were just a dog and not an enormous threatening bear. “It _is_ you! I can’t believe it! What are you doing here?”

Sucy was the first to speak up, though she said nothing but a flat, disbelieving, “What.”

Diana was inclined to agree.

The bear (Arcas? Apparently?) leaned into Chariot’s hands, and she happily buried her face into its white fur. “Oh, look how big you’ve gotten! What have they been feeding you, boy?” She cooed, before gleefully turning to the group. “You guys don’t need to worry! This is Arcas, he’s friendly!”

She spoke to the animal like it was a baby, again belying the fact that it was a massive predator that could rip them to shreds in a second. “Aren’t you, boy? Oh yes you are! Oh yes you are!”

Diana, hesitantly, took a single step forward, and the bear’s head snapped up, its eyes tracking her every movement. A low growl emerged from the beast’s stomach. Diana retracted her foot.

“I’m fine over here.” Sucy droned. “You two can go get mauled, if you want.”

“…Fine. More bear for me.” Chariot pouted, before returning her affection to Arcas, almost jumping on top of him just to be able to scratch behind his ears. “Who’s my good boy? It’s you! Yes it is!”

Watching the scene unfold with narrowed eyes, Diana clipped her wand back to her belt and crossed her arms. “...That did not go as I expected.”

“Speaking of expectations.” Sucy stepped next to her, raising a brow. “Aren’t you supposed to be helping us find Akko?”

Lotte spoke up on her behalf before she could formulate a response. “What are you talking about, Sucy? That’s why Diana is here!”

Sucy kept her gaze fixed on Diana. “I’m talking about how for someone who loves to tell us everything we did wrong, you’re being awfully secretive all of a sudden. You’re hiding something, and since you and your stooges are always picking on my roommate, I’m starting to doubt you have her best interests at heart.”

“What?” Diana wasn’t proud of her past behavior, but the idea that she was intentionally stranding Akko wherever she is was ludicrous. “I’m doing everything I can to help her! Maybe in the past I was…more callous than what was right, but I would never harm her.”

Sucy looked bored. “What about the Pappiliodya?”

Diana winced, forcibly remembering the horror and disgust that consumed her as she watched Akko jump in front of her extermination spell. “That was an _accident_. You can’t honestly think I’d purposefully shoot her in the back.”

“You also didn’t seem all that bothered when you took the credit for saving the Jennifer Tree.”

“Sucy…” Lotte’s eyes nervously flashed between the two of them.

“You can think of me what you want, but please trust me. There’s no precedent for this situation. I know none of us are friends, but I’m here to help Akko as best I can. I wouldn’t be here if I _didn’t_ have her best interests at heart.”

“Then what exactly are you hiding? I actually _do_ want my roommate back, and I want to make sure we were right to involve you. Because it wasn’t _my_ idea.”

Caught, Diana could only sigh. As much as it hurt, it was of no surprise that the two would distrust her. While Akko, ever danger-prone, attracted more ire than anyone else, plenty of the mistreatment had extended to her roommates. Yet another lapse in judgement on her part, and she knew that even with their habit of casually disregarding rules, Diana held no shortage of blame on her end. It would prove to be impossible bridge to repair, but if any of the three of them would like her afterwards was ultimately irrelevant. They had a crisis to solve, and Diana knew if they were already involved, they all had to be on the same page.

“…Before I left Luna Nova, I was looking into the school records about Professor Ursula. Both she and Croix mentioned being close with Chariot, and she claims she attended here in the past, but there was no record of any student by the name Ursula Callistis.”

Lotte and Sucy shared a confused glance, and Diana took a deep breath. “As far as I can tell, Ursula _is_ Chariot.”

Lotte gasped, wide eyed, and even Sucy was visibly taken aback, her jaw dropping and her brows raising up to her hairline. “What?” Lotte blanched. She looked past Diana to the girl petting the giant bear. “B-but- _That’s_ Professor Ursula? She’s…?”

“I admit, I’m not entirely sure,” Diana said, “but there are too many coincidences. And then there’s the fact that Shiny Chariot disappeared a decade ago, and I can’t find any record of Ursula existing before that. And for someone that doesn’t exist, Ursula knows a lot about Chariot and the seven Words she was searching for, enough to mentor Akko in her own search...”

“…Hm.” Sucy shrugged. “It would be just like Akko’s luck to go looking for someone right under her nose.”

Lotte was unconvinced, either not believing her, or not wanting to. “But…how can Professor Ursula be Shiny Chariot? She…she’s told Akko all those things about her. They’ve been working together ever since she first got here. She really likes her! Why would she just…lie to her like that?”

The three turned, watching the innocent girl behind them as she obliviously played with her massive pet. An uncomfortable silence hung over them, filled with questions about what she would do and the person she would become. Diana thought back to her earlier words, when she had told Chariot she had to make the same choices her older counterpart had made.

“That’s why I haven’t told anyone.” Diana admitted. “I really don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diana’s explanation at the start is basically me saying “listen don’t think too hard on how the time travel works.” While the two stories may not have a chronological effect on each other, they do both influence the other narratively. All the things happening here definitely change the context for Akko’s situation, and vice versa. For example, keep in mind, she doesn’t know how her friends are reacting to the exchange…
> 
> Next! “Works in Parallel” Akko begins wondering if she can meet past versions of people she knows after a quick cameo, but more importantly, Croix is teaching her a brand new spell! How will Akko do when she performs Dream Fuel Spirit?
> 
> (For the record! On Ao3, I got this tagged as ‘implied relationship’ and I feel I should clarify Chariot/Croix isn’t the one being implied, especially once we get to older Croix and things get...)


	4. Works in Parallel

Weird as the whole situation was, Akko, to the best of her ability, attentively listened to Croix as she went over the proper procedures to get her spell working. The possibilities it opened were way too good for her to pass up. She made mental notes of the motions and thoughts that went into a successful incantation, determined to get it right. In a lot of ways, it was just like learning from Professor Croix in class, though her younger counterpart was much rougher around the edges, both in her teaching skills and her attitude. Akko had won her over with her description of her future self, but there was still a level of frustration barely masked in her voice, and quite of bit of it wasn’t even directed at anyone in particular. Akko still felt a little responsible.

 Croix went on to explain the theory behind her new Dream Fuel Spirit, which Akko made an honest effort to listen to, but quickly found herself utterly bored by the ins and outs. As much as she loved studying at Luna Nova, there was way too much theory and technical jargon for her tastes. Magic, being of course _magic_ , didn’t need an explanation. It really made no difference how or why it worked, as long as it did. And if _this_ did, then there was no telling how far Akko could go with it, to what heights it could take her. If Croix was right, that could very well be literal. Akko wouldn’t be dreading going to flight class everyday anymore. She could actually do what she wanted to do since she first became interested in magic. She could actually learn to _fly._

Croix looked like she was finishing with her impromptu lecture, and her attention snapped back. “Theoretically, it will take that excess spiritual magic power, and convert into fuel, hence the name. That fuel goes into the Claiomh Solais, which will definitely give it much more of a punch. If it all works, of course. You follow?”

“Yeah!” Akko smiled. “I have no idea what any of that means, but it sounds amazing!”

Croix pinched the bridge of her nose. “You really are too easily excited. Tell me you at least understood how to cast it.”

Akko mimicked the motion with the Shiny Rod that Croix had described earlier. “I got that part down for sure! I don’t get how it works, but if I can get it right, then it doesn’t really matter, right?”

Croix thought about it for a moment. “It’s good to focus on your goals, I suppose.” While obviously annoyed her explanation had been outright ignored, she appeared pleased she was still dedicated to results. “Alright. C’mon Akko. We need to grab a few things to test this. We can’t just pull magic out of thin air, after all.”

Nodding, Akko and Croix began to make their way across campus, and Akko’s eyes kept wandering, catching all manners of details about the Luna Nova of yesteryear. Looking around at all the unfamiliar faces, she wondered how all her friends were taking the whole thing. For all she knew, Lotte could probably be mad at her for being zapped away in the middle of a conversation. Sucy probably wouldn’t even notice she was gone until she started wanting to experiment on some potions. After all Akko has only been gone for about an hour.

Well, maybe. She’s been _here_ for an hour. Technically, none of them were missing her _now_ because she hadn’t met any of them yet. The whole time travel aspect made it difficult to say.

Something caught her attention that distracted her from her confusing thoughts on the linearity of time. Or rather, someone, who was walking out of the main building as Akko and Croix passed. It was an older man, perhaps in his thirties. He was slightly bigger around the waist, wearing a finely tailored suit, and talking on a thick block of an early smartphone. Akko’s brows furrowed. There was an inexplicable sense of familiarity about the man. She couldn’t think of many older men she knew, but she was positive she had met, or at least seen this guy before. She strained her ears to hear what he was saying.

“Yes, I’m still at the wizard school…Witch, wizard, what difference does it make? ...They’re asking for money, what else?” As he spoke into his phone, Akko’s mind was caught on his particular manner of speaking. Even his voice sounded vaguely familiar on her ears. She struggled to place his accent, positive she had heard it very recently.

“Well if he’s that sad, we can just buy him the wine collection we were looking at…I _know_ he’s seven. He doesn’t have to do anything with it _now_. It’s an investment.”

‘ _Hey! That’s Andrew’s dad!_ ’

At the mention of a young boy, Akko finally recognized who he was. Earl Paul Hanbridge, the father of perhaps her most fair-weather friend, Andrew. Only days ago (well, relative to her anyway) she had caught a ride with him and his son up to Diana’s estate, and before that she had met him at the ball where the Cupid Bee incident had occurred. In their limited interactions, the senior Hanbridge had made his opinion on the place of witchcraft in the modern world clear, namely that it had none.

While his father may be set in his ways, Andrew was not. As their tentative friendship grew Andrew had slowly but surely been coming around on his opinion of magic, a fact that Akko took pride in. It was certainly uplifting to think his change of heart had come as a result of her. He even knew Diana personally, who was always far more talented than her, and yet it was her own actions that changed his mind.

“There a reason you’re staring at that old guy?”

Snapped out of her thoughts, she realized Croix had stopped, waiting for Akko to hurry up so they could complete their errand. Somewhat bashfully, Akko explained herself. “That old guy is the dad of one of my friends! I went to his party not super long ago!”

Looking at the finely dressed aristocrat, Croix arched a brow. “…Don’t take this the wrong way, but you don’t strike me as the kind of person to be invited to a fancy party with rich people.”

Croix was, technically, completely correct, but Akko wasn’t about to admit that. “Aheh...y-you’d be surprised! I mean…we…me and his son are friends. Sorta. We’re cool, me and Andrew.”

Croix hummed indifferently, continuing on her way. Between her and Andrew’s father, it really set in that out there somewhere were younger versions of everyone she met. While Akko wasn’t about to leave Luna Nova, at least not until she could learn this new spell, the possibility of meeting others again for the first time excited her. None of her teachers had met her yet, and wouldn’t have any first impressions of her. All of her friends were little kids right now, who had no idea what kind of person Akko was. After all, at this point in the past all Akko Kagari was doing was-

Akko blinked as the reality of her situation struck her once more. “I just realized…there’s _two_ of me in this time.”

It was certainly a sobering thought, to imagine that while she was _here_ , thousands of kilometers away in Japan was another Akko, who hadn’t even seen the life-changing Shiny Chariot show yet. ‘ _Did I even want to become a witch yet, at this point? Little me might not even be interested in magic, and now I’m here at the same time learning super amazing spells!’_

Croix considered the absurdity of the idea as well, scratching her chin in thought. “Oh, yeah, I…suppose there would be. That’s just…huh. Didn’t even think you’d be born yet.”

She turned and glared. “I am too born! I’m not _that_ young! I’d be like, 6 right now.”

She looked off in the distance. “Wouldn’t it be weird if I could meet her…?” The image alone entertained her, as she wondered how she would react to herself, on both ends of the conversation. Little Akko would be blown away by all the things she would do. She might even be able to spare her younger self some embarrassment by telling her what _not_ to do. She, the current she, would’ve definitely appreciated a guide to help her avoid her many, _many_ mistakes.

Croix didn’t look nearly as impressed as Akko did, crossing her arms with an air of disapproval. “I don’t know much about time travel, but I’m pretty sure there’s a rule against meeting yourself.”

“I guess…I wonder if I can meet anyone else I know?” A thought popped into her head, and she turned to Croix eagerly. “Hey! You’re friends with Ursula, right?”

Croix brows furrowed. “Who?”

“Ursula! She’s one of my professors too! She’s really nice, and she said she was friends with you and Chariot!”

Croix scratched her chin, murmuring, “I haven’t met anyone named…I mean, I had a _dog_ named Ursula way back when, but no, I have no idea who you’re talking about.”

“Wait, you don’t? There’s no one named Ursula here?”

“Well, not that I’ve met, no.” She shrugged.

“You really haven’t? But I thought…Maybe you meet her later?” Akko knew a lot can happen in a year, especially given her own track record, but Professor Ursula always made it sound like she was really involved. Besides, Ursula was the other person who was nothing but nice to her. Having a newfound friend in Croix was great, but having _two_ friends was always better than one.

“Yeah. Maybe.” Croix scoffed. “Hope she’s as good as you say. Might be nice to have someone reliable…”

Akko turned in confusion at the vindictiveness in her voice, once again struck by how much angrier Croix was when she was younger. It was such a massive disconnect. “Are you okay?”

Croix looked taken aback, as though the question had blindsided her. “A-am I...o-? Y-yeah. I’m just great. Don’t worry. I’m…I-I’m good.” She coughed, looking away for a moment. “…Truth is, I’ve been losing a lot more friends than I’ve been gaining lately.”

“What?” Akko couldn’t hide the surprise in her voice. “Why?”

Croix bit the inside of her cheek, apparently unsure if she should even say. “It’s just…sometimes, no matter how much you support them, try to help them, some people just don’t… _care_ about your happiness. You try to be there for them, but in the end, they’re too focused on what they want to even notice you.”

“Oh.” Akko thought about it for a moment, before muttering, “I know how _that_ feels.”

Croix looked at her curiously. “You…you do?”

Akko thought back to how excited she always was to see her friends, and how earnestly she tried to reach out to them, and how often she fell flat on her face. “Remember earlier, how I said I wasn’t gonna let anything stop me from my dream? I love my friends, but I don’t even know if most of them care about it. A couple of them even think it’s stupid.” She kicked the dirt up with her shoe. “It sucks.”

Croix let out an empty chuckle. “Heh. Yeah, it really does. There was even someone who…” she ran her hand through her hair. “...God, can’t believe I’m even telling you this, but…for a while, I thought we could be… _more_ than friends.”

“More than…? O-oh. I’m sorry to hear that.” Akko pat her back, trying to comfort her as she realized her meaning. Croix hadn’t just lost a friend. She lost a _best_ friend. “What happened?”

For the briefest moment, Croix’s eyes flashed to the Shiny Rod. “We…It…i-it was all…” She stammered out the words, before clearing her throat, looking away. “You know what? Just...forget it. You don’t need to worry about it.”

“Are you sure?”

“You can’t change the-” Croix stopped herself, and smiled sadly. “Well, you can’t change _this_ at least. The damage is done.”  

Akko wasn’t content to just drop it. She was _well_ aware her help was not always welcome, but she couldn’t just look the other way when someone was so down-trodden. She knew, or at least hoped, that for as much grief as people gave her when she kept helping them and trying to make sure everyone could live their dreams, deep down they would appreciate it, eventually. She’d rather Croix think she was annoying later than be sad now.

“Well, you’re _much_ happier in the future, even without whoever it is, so don’t worry, okay?”

Surprisingly, Croix _didn’t_ tell her to mind her business or to forget it. She actually looked somewhat moved. “…Am…am I actually?”

Akko nodded happily. “Yep! Like I said before, you’re really cool in the future! So I guess whatever is bugging you _now_ you get over it! Everything will work out somehow!”

“I didn’t think…I always thought that without…” She bit back her words. She turned suddenly, and spoke over her shoulder, avoiding eye contact. “…L-look, I’ll be right back. We can just test the spell here, and I’ll go...bring what we need.” She walked away, biting her lower lip, leaving Akko alone with her thoughts.

 ‘ _She seems so different now. I wonder what makes her change into the Professor Croix I know. Hopefully whenever she meets Ursula she won’t feel so lost.’_ Though, she hadn’t told Akko off for sticking her nose in her business, so maybe her words actually got through to her. That was an encouraging change of pace from her usual track record. ‘ _If Croix turned out alright, maybe I can too. Maybe if I’m lucky I can follow whatever she did.’_

It didn’t take Croix very long to return. When she did, Akko noticed her mood appeared to have improved. She was actually smiling, a very tired smile but one nonetheless. As long as she wasn’t sad, it was good enough for now. She placed an object on the grass a short distance away and took her place next to Akko. She peered at it strangely. It was a small pot, housing a beautiful flower, its full petals bedazzled in a sea of purples, yellows, and reds.

“I’m gonna use the spell on a flower?” Akko tilted her head, and Croix nodded.

“Technically, all living creatures have fuel spirit. Some more than others. We’re starting with something simple. I borrowed this little guy from the greenhouse. They’re incredibly potent in residual magic power, so it shouldn’t be difficult to derive some.”

Akko steeled herself. “Alright, so I just cast the spell, and it’s gonna share its magic with me, right?”

“Shouldn’t be too hard. The Claiomh Solais is powerful on its own. You’re…well, no offense, but you’re not…immensely skilled as far as I can tell,” Croix ignored Akko’s grumbling. “But after a few tries, I bet someone who’s really good with that staff could do it without even thinking about it, so I’m sure we’ll get it before too long.”

“Well, fine!” Akko decided, holding the Shiny Rod in the ready position. “I already told you I’m getting better at magic, so I can do this! No problem!”

The Shiny Rod glittered in her hands, as Akko put everything she had into the spell, hoping she wouldn’t mess anything up. She imagined herself, living her dream, with her friends by her side supporting her. She imagined the night she saw the magic show, imagined herself doing something as amazing as Shiny Chariot’s performance, inspiring more and more people to see the real wonder of magic. She imagined a world where everyone believed just like she did. Emboldened, she waved the staff through the air and cast the spell.

Through the staff, she called upon the energy within the living creature before her, asking it forward to the Shiny Rod. Akko gasped, watching as the flower reacted. Like a droplet of water, a golden light dripped from the flower’s core, pooling into a sphere that floated through the air.

‘ _I…I did it! I actually did it!’_

Akko watched the ball of light enamored. A sphere of the flower’s pure, untainted magical power. Her heart felt alight, lifted by beauty of the shimmering light as it hung in the air, knowing that she had actually managed to bring it to reality. It looked as though it had stepped out of her fondest dreams, and it was unlike anything she had even seen before.

But somehow, despite that, it filled her with a warm sense of nostalgia. There was something familiar, something…close to her heart in that light. It was inexplicable, but though she was sure it was like nothing she had ever encountered, somewhere deep in the strange light there remained a feeling of recognition that comforted her. Neither her heart nor mind could not place the reasons why, but the light meant something even greater to her than what it was.

Her pondering was cut short when the ball was absorbed into the Shiny Rod, splashing onto the surface. The seven gemstones cut into the staff glittered, just for a moment. While nothing felt different, it must’ve meant that it worked. ‘ _Guess I’ll have to figure out where I know that light from later. So now that the flower shared its magic, the Shiny Rod is more powerful, right?’_   She looked down to the pot and gasped in horror.

“Augh! I…I killed the flower!”

The flower, once colorful and vibrant, had completely rotted into a dead, disgusting brown. The wrinkled stem fell just over the tip of the pot, and the withered petals cracked off and blew away in the breeze. Akko stared, wondering what had gone wrong. Next to her, Croix pursed her lips, disappointed but for the most part, nonplussed. “Huh. Should’ve figured something like that could happen. The thing’s pretty much nothing but magic power…”

“I didn’t mean to!” Akko blubbered, poking the wilted plant, hoping to revive it. Croix simply rolled her eyes. “I’m sorry little guy!”

“Akko. It’s a _flower_. Settle down.” She said, tapping Akko’s shoulder. “Besides, aside from going a bit overboard, the spell worked. Wasn’t supposed to kill the thing, but we can workshop that.”

“I guess...” She muttered, standing up. She couldn’t help but feel disappointed that the beautiful light had come as a result of the plant’s demise. She bit back a sigh, feeling as though she’d made another mistake in her incantation. She was sure she was close, but she apparently had more work to go with mastering Dream Fuel Spirit.

“Honestly, it’s odd.” Croix said, planting her hands on her hips. “You’re not doing half bad with this spell, even on your first try. And the Seven Words are some of the most powerful spells I know of. How can you do those, but you can’t fly? Something witches learn to do as children?”

Akko groaned, her sadness quickly overtaken by frustration. “Look, I don’t _know_ , okay? I’ll learn to fly eventually.” She crossed her arms, trying to look defiant, but it was considerably difficult given the size of the staff in her hand.

“You have to admit, it doesn’t really add up it. I…may have assumed you were just really weak at first, but…I really wasn’t expecting you to get it down immediately. Your skill level is very strange.”

“Well, whatever.” Akko said. “I’ll figure it out some other time. I wanna master this spell first! Let’s keep going!”

Croix chuckled at her enthusiasm. “That’s the other thing I don’t quite get about you. You don’t seem all that bothered with being stuck in the past.”

Akko blinked, suddenly realizing Croix was right. She had all but forgotten about getting back to the future. _‘But why shouldn’t I? I’m just starting to unlock the secrets of this new spell, and it’s not like there’s any rush for me to get back. I got time on my side after all.’_

She dismissed the thought with a nonchalant wave. “Yeah, I wanna go home and everything, but at the same time, I’m time-travelling! You’re teaching me cool stuff! There’s way too much for me to find here to just go back. Besides, I doubt anyone’s missing me yet.”

Granted, Akko missed _them_ , but the allure of this newfound power was more appealing than going back to having everyone watch her struggle with the most basic of tasks. As much as she loved Lotte and Sucy, not even they could resist a jab here and there, and it grew really discouraging. For as little as Akko truly cared about power, she knew the value of it well, and she wasn’t going to just say no when she was offered the chance to get some free of charge.

This powerful new magic would be just a nice side-bonus when she did come back totally changed, and for the better. She imagined the looks on everyone’s faces, how completely awe-struck they’d be when Akko the screw up came back stronger than ever, able to fly and get all the Words in record time. Maybe everyone would finally start to see her as something more. She would do so many amazing things and help so many people, everyone would simply forget the old Akko, and in turn, everyone would believe in magic again. It brought a cheerful smile to her face, and she hummed as she looked over the Shiny Rod.

If Professor Croix could change into a different person from the one now to the one she knew, then Akko figured she would find the same purpose for herself. When Lotte, Sucy, Diana and everyone else saw her again, they’d be seeing a different Akko Kagari. Of that, she was sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I’m putting myself through a 2-day upload schedule _again,_ because I’m excited for later chapters, and also because I hate myself. The next few chapters get split between the two time periods, though some more than others to keep everything balanced and of a good length. For as similar Chariot and Croix’s dynamic is to Akko and Diana’s, we’re really starting to see the major differences in how they treat everything, and their new situation is going to lead to some…interesting developments. Won't spoil nothing, but I will say it’s _not_ a story of power corrupting despite what it may seem now.
> 
> Next! “The Debut Magic Show” Back in the future, after getting a peculiar answer from the Fountain of Polaris, Shiny Chariot ends up making her debut performance in a way no one expects, and her group deals with a foreboding discovery as they search for answers. At the same time, in the…past, Akko keeps working on perfecting Dream Fuel Spirit, and makes a discovery of her own...


	5. The Debut Magic Show

After petting Arcas goodbye, and telling him he was a very good boy, Chariot made her way to the Fountain of Polaris. She had really only been here once or twice. Magical artifacts were weird, vague, and unhelpful most of the time, and she much preferred the simplicity of just asking a friend for help than consulting with the forces of destiny. Destiny was much too grand of a topic, and one that seemed to be following her around lately, no matter how much she’d like to just ignore it and move on. She had her own trail to blaze, and if it came down to listening to what fate told her to do and what her heart told her was right, it was no choice at all.

But still, that Akko girl had gone missing as soon as she arrived in this weird new time, and Diana was insistent she learn as little of the future as humanely possible, so vague unhelpful forces of destiny it was.

She entered the iridescent room where the mystical Fountain of Polaris was housed, standing tall in the center of the chamber. If there was anywhere she could get answers clandestinely, it would be here. She didn’t understand how the Fountain worked, and she doubted anyone truly did, but it was their best bet for finding their missing person, and getting everything back to where it should be.

That said, she wasn’t actually sure how to address the thing. “Alright. So…I’m here, Akko is not, and that’s bad. So, please Fountain of Polaris, tell me what I should do.”

The Fountain didn’t react. Chariot resisted the urge to kick it.

“C’mon, help me out here!” Chariot pleaded. “What do I need to do to fix this? Show me something that will help!”

The Fountain was still, for a moment, before it began to shake. Basketball-sized bubbles erupted from the water, and as Chariot stared in wonderment as they began to float through the air. Upon closer inspection, she realized there were images within some of them. She looked to one bubble, peering deep into the vision inside, and gasped.

It was her. She saw herself, wearing the Shiny Chariot costume, flying around on a broom, performing a dazzling show in front of an amazed audience. It was everything she dreamed it could be, everything she had been hoping for. The lights, the stage, the adoring public. It was _everything._ She reached out, almost touching the bubble, only stopping herself to ensure she didn’t pop it. She wanted to keep that image forever.

And to think, it would become a reality very soon. That’s what the poster in the room told her. She would actually manage to live that image, be the very same person she saw performing in front of an awe-struck crowd. It was only a matter of time until her fondest dream was realized. Chariot couldn’t hope to stop herself from beaming, ear to ear.

But another bubble caught her eye, floating just next to the image of her future. Again, she saw herself. But this time, she wasn’t her Shiny persona. There was no audience, no performance, not even the Shiny Rod was there. She was just wearing casual clothes, barely any flash to them. Looking closer, the image revealed there was someone else in there as well. It was just her and…

“…Croix?”

She squinted, unsure if her eyes were playing tricks on her, but sure enough, she saw herself and her best friend, Croix Meridies. The two of them were sitting there, laughing and smiling. It was so strange. Chariot couldn’t recall ever seeing Croix smile so brightly, so carefree. The expression on Croix’s face…it was almost intoxicating. For as cheerful as they were, Chariot felt a sudden tinge of sadness, remarking how long it had been since Croix was so unmistakably happy, and she drank in the expression. The two girls in the image leaned closer together, practically resting their weight on each other, without a care in the world. It brought an odd warmth to her heart, almost the same sense of purpose she felt when she…performed?

Chariot’s eyes snapped between the two images. This…this wasn’t the answer she was looking for. The Fountain was telling her something, but she found only more questions than answers. One of the bubbles was showing her future, the one she dreamed of, but the other…she had no idea what it was, what it meant. But it kept grabbing her attention. The image was burned within her mind, and her eyes were drawn to the sight of the two of them so at peace with one another.

To make matters worse, the two bubbles kept drifting apart, further and further away from each other. Chariot went from being able to see both at once to having to turn her head to see one or the other. To her left was Shiny Chariot, and to her right was Croix.

Was the Fountain asking her to choose? It made no sense. This was the future, Chariot had _already_ made her choice. And why would there be a difference between them? They could be the same thing. Performing was her dream for as long as she could remember. Croix would be happy for her, wouldn’t she? Surely, her living her dream didn’t mean Croix was going to end up unhappy. Did it? Why would it? There was no reason the two would be exclusive. None that she could think of.

She closed her eyes in frustration, attempting to decipher what it was the Fountain wanted, and why it wasn’t telling her what she asked. Neither of these had anything to do with what was going on. She had asked for a solution, but was met with…whatever this was. She opened her eyes, to look at the two images once more, only to jump in shock.

“Aagh!” She shrieked. The Fountain was gone. Or rather, _she_ was gone. She looked around, noticing she had somehow ended up outside the North Building, right where she started. “H-how did I…? I’m not even further in the future, am I?”

“If you count being ten minutes later, then kinda!” Chariot turned to the voice, recognizing it as Lotte’s. “…T-that was probably sort of insensitive. Sorry.”

Arcas and her new companions were in the exact spots she left them before she had entered. Arcas sitting on his hind legs, not letting the girls out of his sight, and the girls rooted to the spot, if only slightly more relaxed. All except for Sucy, who had sat down, and began playing with a vial in her hands.

“You guys are still just standing there?” Chariot asked them. “I told you, Arcas wouldn’t hurt a fly, even if he _is_ bigger now.”

Diana was unamused. “Please tell _him_ that.”

So she did. After taking one more moment to assure Arcas that was still a very good boy, ignoring the look the girls sent her way, they descended the steps and began to leave. Chariot was left with a million questions, and no answer to the one she had started with. She began walking, and the others had simply assumed she knew where she was going.

“Well?” Diana asked, her voice eager. “Did the Fountain tell you anything? Do you know how this all happened?”

Chariot couldn’t meet her gaze. “Yeah…the whole thing was…well…” She exhaled, before finally admitting, “No. It…really didn’t help much at all.”

Lotte let out a long sigh, and from behind her, Sucy scoffed. “Well, _that_ was a waste of time.”

The disappointment did little to distract Chariot from how lost she felt. She hated feeling like she let them down when they were counting on her. Bringing people joy was her future. Or at least, she was fairly certain it was her future. It was what she wanted more than anything, but the visions the Fountain showed her, that it contrasted for no apparent reason, was hardly making her mind any clearer.

“…Fine.” Diana said, after a moment. “There must be some other way to fix this. I’m just not sure what else we can do tonight. We shouldn’t risk anyone discovering Chariot.”

“You don’t have any other theories?” Sucy asked.

Diana glanced to the Shiny Rod. “Nothing but a few guesses, not enough to warrant doing anything drastic. I’d like to do more research, but the library will be closed until morning. There’s simply not much we can do.”

Chariot was about to ask her what she was thinking, only for the four of them to notice a strange flashing in the distance. It was different from the unidentifiable light that brought Chariot here, but elusive in all the same ways. Diana set off to investigate, and the others followed on her heels.

The darkened campus was set aglow by hundreds of strange lights strewn through the air. Sprites, faeries and spirits were whizzing about, frantic and directionless, like bees swarming after a rock hits their hive. The bioluminescent figures made strange, nondescript murmurs and noises. Magical creatures were no stranger to the witch school, but rarely did they gather in such numbers, and even more rarely did they riot as they seemed to be doing.

“What’s going on?” Lotte asked aloud. “I’ve never seen them do this…”

Diana studied the crowd of panicking creatures. “Lotte, you know the spirit language, yes? Can you translate for us, see if you can find out what the trouble is?”

The girl’s face turned red when she realized they were all deferring to her. “Y-you want _me_ to transl-?” She swallowed. “O-okay, um! I’ll do my best!” With obvious apprehension, Lotte knelt down closer to the creatures, listening closely, apparently managing to decipher some meaning out of the nonsensical noises they were making.

“They’re…they’re all really freaked out. I can’t…” Lotte struggled to catch the words. “Something about a big change in magic energy?”

Sucy and Diana turned to glance at Chariot, who held up her hands defensively. “Wha Don’t look at me! _I_ didn’t do it!” Chariot thought for a moment. “…Ooooon purpose.”

Lotte didn’t pay attention to them. Her concentration was on her task. “Something about…a big shift? They’re saying it all feels wrong, but I don’t…”

Turning her accusatory gaze away, to Chariot’s relief, Diana stepped up next to the bespectacled girl. “Lotte, ask them if they can tell us anything more about this shift.”

Lotte knelt down, and began making strange noises, which Chariot supposed was the spirit language. But gradually, as she tried to communicate, she grew more anxious, stammering and shrinking back, before standing up, the distress clear on her face. “I-I can’t do it!” Lotte panicked. “T-They’re all too freaked out. They’re just saying it all feels wrong.”

“What? Wrong how?” Diana arched a brow.

“I d-don’t know!” Lotte gestured helplessly. “I can’t get them to listen to me. Whatever feels wrong is making them really worried! I can’t even get their attention.”

And _that_ was a cue if Chariot ever heard one. She brushed past the girls towards the spirits with a bright cocky smile. “You need some attention-grabbing then?”

She wasn’t always comfortable taking charge, and that was certainly the biggest reason she had no desire to fulfill the Shiny Rod’s grandiose destiny of saving magic and being this saintly figure. Winning hearts, entertaining, bringing people joy, those were all concepts Chariot knew and loved. She rolled her sleeves up her arm, quickly making up a plan in her head of which spells she’d perform first and what would leave the biggest impact. This was her element, her _true_ calling.

She glanced behind her to see her new friends looking at her like she had gone mad. “Don’t look so freaked out, you guys already _know_ I can do this.” She laughed to herself. “You guys all saw my poster after all!”

She quieted her jitters, smashing them down with more and more assurances and optimism. Performing her first magic show to magical creatures was certainly going to be a hard sell, but she had the Shiny Rod on her side, and no shortage of dreams. She could easily steal the spirit’s attention away and spellbind them as long as she had those. After all, that was the gist of her catchphrase. She approached the swarm of panicking spirits, who ignored her presence. That would soon change.

“Ladies and gentle-spirits!” She called out. “I am…the _great_ Shiny Chariot! You can forget all your fears and doubts! By the time the night is over, you’ll have seen magic like no other! A show beyond even your dreams!” She held her staff high in the air, with a confident smile that could change the world. She steadied her feet and began her first of hopefully many performances. “With my amazing Shiny Rod-!“

* * *

 

“I’m going to show you just what I can do!” Akko told Croix. “So no, I’m _not_ gonna kill this one!”

Croix had managed to borrow a similar flower from before from the greenhouse, with the explicit warning she’d like to return this one. Akko was still not sure what had gone wrong with her last attempt at Dream Fuel Spirit, so a second chance was more than welcome to her, even if Croix’s dismissive sense of humor was not. Akko limbered up her arms and legs. Stretching wasn’t guaranteed to fix whatever killed the flower last time, but it certainly couldn’t hurt either.

After taking a moment to work out the kinks in her legs, she rolled her arms out wide. She stretched just a little too far, and the Shiny Rod in her hands impacted Croix right in her arm.

Croix cried out in pain, extreme pain. Out of the corner of her eye, Akko swore just as it hit her she saw a flash of…

’ _Was that lightning?!’_

“Ack! Son of a-!” Croix recoiled, clutching her arm. Akko stared as she rubbed where she had been impacted. ‘ _Did the Shiny Rod just shock her? Since when could it do that?’_

“That’s weird…” She weighed the Shiny Rod in her hands, and after a moment’s consideration, poked Croix with it once more.

As soon as the staff made contact with her body, a burst of electrical energy sparked and shot forth into her, driving her backwards. Akko pulled the staff back as quick as she could, but not before the affronted girl yelled at her. “AUGH! Knock it off!”

“S-sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you! Sorry!”

“If you’re sorry why’d you do it a second time?!”

“I-it’s never done this before!” She looked down at the staff, puzzled. “But…my Croix looked at the Shiny Rod before…”

The anger on the young Croix’s face was quickly replaced with surprise. “Wait, she actually _touched_ the Claiomh Solais? …And no, I already told you I’m not calling it that, so don’t give me that look.”

Akko bit her lip, trying to remember back when Professor Croix invited her to her lab, not long after she first was hired to Luna Nova, but it was almost all blank. “I…I think so? I don’t remember much. I think I fell asleep…”

“You fell asleep.” Croix rolled her eyes. “Honestly. Just…zap the plant already, and not me.”

After making another quick apology and taking a deep breath, Akko waved the Shiny Rod through the air, and once more it glittered with power. She called forward the energy within the flower, and once more the magic dripped out and pooled into a floating sphere of beautiful light. So far, the spell looked to be a success.

 And once more, Akko couldn’t shake the feeling that she knew the light from somewhere. This was a totally new spell to her, and she’d never even heard of it back in her own Luna Nova. Not to mention she was a decade into the past, far removed from any situation she’s ever been in. It made no sense for the light to feel so familiar to her. Yet the feeling persisted, nagging in the back of her mind.

Once the light floated over and was absorbed into the Shiny Rod, she looked back to the flower. It looked dried out, like it hadn’t been watered in days, but it looked, conceivably, alive. It could probably regain its color after a little bit of love. Akko smiled, realizing she was getting better.

“Not bad, Akko.” Croix playfully elbowed her arm. “There may be hope for you yet.”

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks. It’s just…I’ve _seen_ this spell before! Somewhere!”

Croix looked at her sideways. “How could you have seen it before? I _just_ devel-“ She stopped. “…Time travel. Right. Never mind.”

Akko racked her brain, searching for answers. The whole thing made no sense. ‘ _How_ could _I have seen this before? Where would it have been? This is ten years ago, so how could I…’_

A thought suddenly struck her. Ten years. Somewhere, from within her mind, she recalled an image from long ago, back when she had been just a child. She remembered seeing the same light, only it wasn’t a nondescript sphere. It had been shaped like an angel. The exact same light, pooled into the shape of a gorgeous winged woman. She remembered being a young girl, seeing that magical angel-shaped light, shining in the night sky, and she had reached out as though she could touch it before it flew away. And most of all, Akko remembered where she saw it.

The magic show. Shiny Chariot had called forth the light at the magic show she saw ten years in her past, when she was just six years old.

There was an initial burst of excitement. For as long as she could remember she admired Shiny Chariot and her skills, and it was astounding that she had just learned the very same spell that inspired her to pursue magic in the first place. She could barely believe she hadn’t recognized it, given how important the show was to her heart. But her excitement was soured, somewhat, when she thought on it further. The more she thought about it, the less sense it seemed to make.

There was the unmistakable sense she had missed something. She looked down at the Rod in her hands, as the gemstones were briefly set aglow, her face stitched in confusion.

‘ _But…Croix said this was a strength spell…didn’t she? Why would Shiny Chariot use Dream Fuel Spirit during a show…?’_

* * *

 

The spirits had mostly ignored the show at first, too distraught to focus on anything, but one by one, Chariot’s flourishes stole their attention. She used magic in ways none of them had ever seen, even at a school for those with magical talent. Simple common spells were tweaked ever so slightly into jaw-dropping spectacles of light and form, with gradually stronger incantations placed just right to keep them guessing. Their buzzing slowed until almost every one of them was still, their full focus on the young idol.

Chariot was in the air, soaring through a star-scape of colors. Through spectacle, misdirection, and a more than a modest amount of skill, she appeared to be flying of her own power, with no broom to support her. She was barely even thinking at this point, merely going with her instinct and letting the feeling wash over her and guide her, in an almost dreamlike state.

Even the other girls couldn’t keep their eyes away. Chariot’s flighty nature disguised the extent of her considerable talent, and even a seasoned witch like Diana was blown away by how quickly, efficiently, and effectively Chariot could rattle off spells and arrange them in the most impressive way possible. Chariot may not care much for her supposed destiny, but it was clear to all from the power she already possessed and displayed it was no question of why she was chosen.

Suffice to say, the spirits and the girls were all thoroughly distracted from any worries on their mind, save for the literally explosive finale of Chariot’s show, as rainbows of sparks danced around her in midair.

Exhilarated and out of breath, Chariot finally came down to earth. She breathed hard through the smile on her face. She took a graceful bow, mostly just because it was almost overwhelming to revel at all the impressed eyes on her. Diana, Lotte, and Sucy came running up to her.

“How did you do that?” Diana asked. “That was some incredible magic. I had no idea your skill level was so…so powerful!”

Chariot just shrugged. “I don’t care about power.” She was still struggling to catch her breath. “Just wanna make people happy. Glad I won you over though!”

From behind her, Lotte began to giggle, and Diana turned. “ _You’re_ impressed with Shiny Chariot?”

Sucy smirked deviously, as Diana’s eyes widened. “Akko’s going to _love_ that. We have two fangirls now.”

“I…T-that’s…” Annoyed, Diana crossed her arms, her serious demeanor betrayed by the tinge of pink on her cheeks. “I merely recognize talent when I see it. That is all.”

Chariot beamed. “Do you want an autograph?”

Diana ignored the question entirely. “L-look! We’re getting off topic!” With a huff, she turned her glare to Lotte, who flinched. “Lotte, the spirits have calmed down by now. Please, let’s just…go figure out what we can about this change.”

Chariot couldn’t stop herself from giggling as Diana quickly began peppering Lotte with questions for her to ask the sprites, who struggled to keep up with her flustered speed.

Lotte approached the spirits once again, only slightly more calm than her first time. She was still obviously uncomfortable with having everyone rely on her, but with Diana’s constant assurance, she moved past it. Chariot had no idea if Sucy could understand the language, but as far as she was concerned, she only got small pieces of the conversation from Diana asking Lotte to elaborate on something, or requesting to ask something more specific.

In particular, Diana seemed to be focusing on how the spirits were describing the disturbance, not just when they felt it, but the exact feeling of it too, the speed and intensity of it. Specific enough she seemed to know exactly what she was looking for.

Diana scratched her chin. “They’re describing it as a gradual buildup that disappeared suddenly, is that correct, Lotte? As a winding increase in intensity around a single point?”

Lotte took a moment to ask for clarification. “Um…yeah, that’s basically what they’re saying.” she said. “Does that… _mean_ something to you, or…?”

Diana nodded. “More of a theory than anything. With teleportation magic, there’s a slow buildup of energy where the spell was cast, while on the exit side, it’s a sudden burst that quickly cools. This is obviously different, since we’re talking about time being warped versus space, but the principle might still apply.”

Sucy raised a brow. “And that means…?”

“If I’m right, then this means whatever brought Chariot and caused Akko’s disappearance was caused here, in this time.”

“Is…is that good or bad?” Lotte asked.

Diana crossed her arms. “…It’s difficult to say. But if it did happen here, then there’s a trail to follow.”   

They asked the sprites and faeries if they knew anything more, but it was clear they were only concerned with the disturbance that was interfering with their day, and had little more to offer. Despite discovering there to be a trail, they were left with no way to find it, let alone follow it.

A silence weighed over the group, and Chariot felt a sudden tinge of guilt. They were all doing so much to find their missing friend, who, as far as any of them could tell, disappeared because of _her_. It was a lot of hard work and effort for something she played a part in, however accidentally. Lotte and Sucy began to talk amongst themselves, about something she didn’t really understand, and didn’t want to interrupt. Hesitantly, she tapped Diana on the shoulder to get her attention.

“Hey, so um…earlier, when I was petting Arcas, I heard you guys yelling at each other.”

“O-oh.” Diana suddenly tensed. “Did...did you hear much of that?”

Chariot shrugged. “Not much. I just…well, I feel bad me being here made your friend disappear.”

Diana let out a breath, and a small smile. “You said you didn’t intend to come. It’s not your fault.”

“Still, I feel sorta bad for causing all this. You guys all seem like really good friends with her.”

Diana blinked at her, and she looked back to Lotte and Sucy, as if assuring they weren’t listening. “I…I’m not really sure that I’m her friend.” She admitted quietly. “I’d like to be. I don’t know if I have the right.”

Chariot waited for her to explain, and Diana, realizing she wasn’t going to drop it, relented. “I haven’t being treating her fairly. Any of them, really, but especially Akko.” She swallowed as sigh. “For a while, I…resented her, how openly she believed in her dream, how unafraid she was to be true to herself. I’ve never been like that.”

Diana gazed off into the distance, her voice quiet, only just hiding her regret. “She’s…very shortsighted. And not at all responsible. But she’s a good person, one of the kindest I know. And it took me too long to be able to see those qualities. I’d like to support her, but I feel like I must…redeem myself, before I can even think about it. I want to make amends, but I’m not sure how to speak to her anymore.”

Chariot thought for a moment, trying to figure out how best to put her thoughts into words. “It’s sorta…weird? To be saying this? You know, considering everything, but you can’t get so caught up on the past.”

She allowed herself a wistful smile. “I have a best friend. She’s the greatest person I know, but…I think sometimes, she still gets really angry that I got this,” She held aloft the Shiny Rod. “And she didn’t.”

“…Hmm.” Diana hummed. “I suppose I can understand that.”

Chariot nodded, rubbing her thumb on the surface of the staff. “I just have to know that no matter what, she’ll support me.” The words felt strange as soon as they left her mouth. Her mind kept drifting back to the Fountain. That was true, wasn’t it? Croix would always support her. Had she already made her choice? Was there ever really a choice to make? Why were the ideas suddenly separate?

After a moment, she heard Diana mumble something under her breath. “She encourages me to live my own dream. I’m not even sure what that is anymore. I feel like I’ve lost mine.”

Chariot rested her hand on her shoulder, as close to reassuringly as she knew. “Well, if she believes in you like that, then you should stop feeling so worried and just let yourself be her friend. If you just keep at it, I bet you can find a new one.”

A small chuckle escaped Diana’s lips. “A believing heart is your magic…”

Chariot smiled. “Hey, that’s catchy. Maybe I should use that!”

“W-what?!” Her head whipped around so fast, Chariot couldn’t hope to keep a straight face. “You…y-you haven’t…?!”

Chariot laughed at how wide-eyed she was. “I’m joking, sorry! Even if I _hadn’t_ already thought of it, it was on my poster back in the room.”

Diana’s face turned absolutely scarlet, as she crossed her arms and glared away. “Hilarious.” Chariot smiled to herself, feeling much better already. It was a nice distraction from the questions on her mind. And then, she heard an unfamiliar voice from behind her that caused the three others to jump.

“Diana? Lotte? Sucy? What were all those lights just now?” Diana was frozen, staring at whoever was speaking behind her back. Sucy’s eyes kept flashing between her and whoever the new speaker was. Chariot watched Lotte swallow, and the nervous girl spoke in a gasp.

“P…P-Professor Ursula…?”

“What are you girls doing here? Who is th-?” The voice, Professor Ursula apparently, stopped midsentence. Chariot turned around, finally seeing who was behind her. It was a young woman, dressed as a Luna Nova professor. She had long blue hair, tied and hanging over her shoulder, and wore glasses that just barely obscured crimson eyes, that were staring directly at her. And wouldn’t _stop_ staring directly at her. She was somewhat…frumpy-looking, if Chariot was being honest.

“Uh…hi.” Chariot waved nervously, put off by the woman’s unbroken and shocked gaze. “So…my name is Chariot, and we’re actually…solving a mystery right now. We’re looking for a friend. It’s no big _deal_ or anything, so uh, don’t worry?”

Professor Ursula didn’t respond, but worriedly studied the three girls before returning her gaze to Chariot with a much more serious expression. She seemed to think for a moment before finally speaking. “…Could you girls please come to my office? All of you?”

Chariot looked back. All her new friends looked to be various levels of uncomfortable. Diana in particular looked almost horrified. She couldn’t deny being worried herself, since she didn’t belong here, but their reactions were unreasonable. She had assumed they were in trouble for breaking curfew, but surely that wouldn’t scare the three of them this much. She was sure she was missing something here.

Between this and the Fountain, she was really tired of feeling like she was the last one to the joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I’m not guaranteeing this’ll be out every 2 days. I like writing them, and I don’t post a new story unless I have a solid start on it, but I still got other hobbies too. And a life, ostensibly. So it might take longer, especially for the next chapter, which gets more…let’s say involved. That’s a good, vague word.
> 
> Next! “Exposed” The worst case-scenario has happened, with Professor Ursula coming face to face with her younger self! How is she going to react to the young Chariot, and more pressingly, how are Diana and the others going to treat the two of them, considering all the questions they don’t have answers to? And speaking of questions, in the Luna Nova of ten years ago, Akko has a few of her own…
> 
> (Y’all know that under different circumstances and they were alone, Diana would totally be fangirling all over Shiny Chariot. She’d swear her to secrecy, but 100% ask for an autograph)


	6. Exposed

Akko was still caught on the revelation. The spell, the one she remembered from the Shiny Chariot show all those years ago, was Dream Fuel Spirit. She was using the _exact_ spell her idol and inspiration dazzled her with when she was just a little kid. She couldn’t deny it excited her. That was too amazing to overlook. She had always wanted to follow in her footsteps, and here she was, tantalizingly close to the path Chariot once walked.

But it still didn’t make sense. Not that Shiny Chariot would know it, because Akko already knew she was friends with Croix, but that she would be using a spell like that at all. Croix had said it was a way to gain magic power. There was no reason she would be using it in a magic show. Shiny Chariot ‘fought’ a monster at the show, but that was fake. It was part of the routine. It was a pretty spell, and the light it emanated was breath taking, and that could be all the reason Chariot needed. Akko told herself that, tried to be content with it, but it left an uneasy feeling in her stomach all the same. That couldn’t be the only reason.

Because she thought of the flowers, the ones _she_ used Dream Fuel Spirit on. They had started out so colorful and beautiful. The second one had withered like it had been left uncared for, and its colors drained away. But the first one had rotted and died.

Akko knew she wasn’t an expert on the spell. She knew she hadn’t mastered it, that she could’ve made a mistake, one that killed the plants when she tried to cast. It wasn’t like Shiny Chariot would make an error like that. Chariot was a professional, after all. She was a great witch, of that Akko had to be sure. She would know what she was doing. She would have to.

‘ _But why was she doing it all? Why was she using Dream Fuel spirit?’_

Her thoughts raced, trying to find some innocent explanation. But no matter how she thought about it, it either didn’t make sense, or it led to some unthinkable result. She banished the idea, because Shiny Chariot was not the kind of person who would do something so malicious, but it returned to her head as quickly as it left. If there was some piece of the puzzle Akko was missing here, she couldn’t find it. All she could find were more and more questions without answers.

 It was a fake performance. A show. She was using a strengthening spell. One that killed flowers when Akko tried it. She tried to think it through, imagine what must’ve made Chariot choose that spell over all others. And the more scenarios she ran through her head, the more and more she felt dread building within her. And as her insides continuously grew tense, the more she realized she didn’t know what the truth behind Dream Fuel Spirit was.

“C-Croix…”  

Her voice felt weak, but it was enough for Croix to hear her. “Yeah, Akko? What’s up?”

She was almost too afraid to ask, but not knowing seemed so much worse. Her mind was rapidly cycling between the two images. For as little as she wanted there to be a connection, the possibility that there was one was terrifying. Croix would have the information that would prove there wasn’t any link between the image that inspired her and the image that made her doubt herself. Between the serene picture from her past, of the angel-shaped light in her hands against the cool night sky, and the one this morning, of the colorful petals fading to a withered brown and wasting away like dust.

“It’s just…your spell. W-why is it hurting the flowers like this?”

* * *

The atmosphere in Professor Ursula’s office was unreasonably tense. The Professor had led the four of them here without a word, and barely even a glance, and as soon as she closed the door behind them, she had walked directly over to the window, mumbling into her hand.

Chariot and the others merely sat in silence. She looked to the girls, their faces blank, like the accused awaiting their judgement. It struck her as an overreaction, and she was positive she was missing some major piece of the context here. It wasn’t unlikely, given she had been flung into a run-down future and whisked into a professor’s office in the dead of night. Unsure of what else to do, she absent-mindedly played with the Shiny Rod, the only real connection she had to her time, and decided she would simply wait and let the others do the talking. Considering she had no idea what was going on, and was fairly certain she may have played a hand in getting her new friends in trouble, she figured it was for the best to let Diana and the others take charge.

Ursula turned from the window at last. Chariot could hear the way she forced her tone to be even. “What happened?”

Diana spoke before Chariot could even ask what the question meant. “We don’t know. The only concrete information we have was there was a sudden flash of light, and then Akko was gone, and she was here.”

Oh. So they _were_ in trouble because of her. Chariot’s grip tightened, and she averted her eyes. The entertainer in her deflated at causing others grief. Her only guess was that Ursula knew she was from the past. She didn’t know how the professor would know, but it would explain the tension. Chariot could only hope that she wouldn’t ruin anyone else’s day.

Ursula’s eyes widened. “Akko’s gone?”

Diana let out an almost inaudible groan as she realized what she had let slip. “…Yes.”

“What do you mean gone?” Ursula quickly made her way over, her eyes fraught with worry. “Gone _how?_ ”

“…We’re not sure.” Diana admitted. “She disappeared, as soon as Chariot arrived. We’ve been looking for answers all night.”            

Ursula shook her head, biting back a sigh. “W-why didn’t you girls come tell me? This isn’t something you should keep secret. A student just disappeared! What if Akko was hurt, or one of you girls when you’re running around? I don’t want to see anything bad happen to any of you.”

“W-we were _going_ to!” Lotte spoke up. “It’s just…I mean…” She trailed off, struggling to articulate herself. “We really were, we even talked about it, it’s just that-“

Sucy cut her off, and leveled Ursula with an unimpressed stare. “I think it’s pretty obvious why we didn’t tell you, isn’t it? Especially since we’re not the only ones with secrets.”

Ursula’s jaw dropped. “…what?”

Chariot’s brows furrowed. She didn’t understand what the statement meant, nor why she said it so vindictively, but it was clear Diana and Lotte did. They gaped at her, aghast. As Diana quickly glanced between her, Chariot and Ursula, Lotte grabbed the witch by the shoulder. “S-Sucy!” She said in a harsh whisper. “W-what are you…?”

She shrugged, utterly indifferent. Her attention never broke from the Professor. “I’m just curious. Is it hair dye, or magic?”

Ursula flustered, her cheeks growing red. “T-this isn’t about _me!_ ” She huffed. “I…I don’t know how you…l-look, it doesn’t matter right now. This is a very serious situation, and I suppose this means you girls already understand why. You should’ve told someone, so we could help you. You girls know you can always trust me.”

Sucy quieted, and averted her gaze. Lotte was relieved to see her drop it, whatever it was. But Diana didn’t falter. Chariot could see her thinking, and she never seemed like one to back down.

“…Normally, I’d agree.” Diana said, making the attempt to remain civil. “But Sucy brings up a valid point. It’s becoming increasingly clear none of us understand the other like we thought we did.”

Professor Ursula reacted like she had just insulted her. “D-Diana, what are you saying?”

“I’m not trying to condemn you.” She said plainly. “I just want to know the truth. Frankly, I’ve already misjudged people one too many times. I don’t wish to make the same mistake again.”

Ursula let out a sigh. She mulled over her words, and spoke hesitantly. “I understand you have…concerns, but this isn’t the time.”

“Then when _is_ the time?” Diana sat up. The action was surprisingly aggressive, especially for how calm she had been thus far. Chariot wasn’t sure what to make of it, nor did anyone else. “You can’t ask us for honesty, not when you’re withholding it from someone you claim to care about. And I can’t look past this anymore without knowing why.”

Ursula gasped. “Claim to…? You don’t think I…?” Her face dropped, sad and offended. Diana didn’t seem all that bothered at the affronted expression. “O-of course I care about her. I…I can’t believe you could even accuse me of something like that. I won’t say I’ve done nothing wrong, but I would never do anything to hurt Akko.”

“Maybe not.” Diana challenged. “But you _have_ been lying to her. To all of us. How are we supposed to take that?”

Chariot and Lotte shared a worried glance. The conversation had quickly become much more personal than any of them were prepared for. Chariot barely knew Diana, and even less of Professor Ursula, yet frustrations and private regrets were recognizable just behind their words. They were barely even paying attention to the rest of the room. She may be missing a lot of what was actually happening right now, but she knew hostility when it was being built in front of her, and she wasn’t comfortable with it.

“H-hey!” She called out, forcing a smile onto her face. “I don’t get what’s going on, but there’s no need to get all angry at each other, right? Why don’t we just…figure out what we should do next?”

But while Ursula looked grateful to have the conversation shift away from whatever it was she did, Diana was not so ready to just move on. For someone as seemingly well-mannered as her, she threw away etiquette without a second thought. “I don’t think any of us understand what’s going on. I’ve spent all night chasing answers, trying to make sure someone I care about isn’t hurt. I don’t intend to just give up on that now.”

The hurt in Ursula’s face quickly disappeared. It was very carefully blank, inscrutable and unreadable. She narrowed her eyes. “…You’re smart, Diana. But there’s a lot more to this than you know. I wouldn’t be doing this without good reason.”

“Then what is it?” Diana’s efforts to mask her own anger slowly diminished. “What’s your good reason? I don’t want to distrust you, but I can’t look the other way. Not after everything.”

Chariot awkwardly shrunk back in her seat. There was much more being discussed here than just what happened tonight, and it was increasingly clear there was much more to both these people than she knew, and the open aggressiveness was dragging it to the forefront. Ursula had been a flustered worrywart, and Diana a composed negotiator. But as their words cut deeper, different sides of them were laid bare. It was worrying, how fast this had dissolved.

“Look, I know about misjudging people you trust.” Ursula said after a moment. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned, girls, it’s that no matter how well you think you know someone, you can’t really understand the kind of person they can become when they’re pushed.”

“That isn’t an answer.” Diana scowled. “Maybe it explains your actions, but it’s not an answer.”

Ursula didn’t look her in the eyes. “I wasn’t talking about m-“ She bit her lip. “…All you need to know is, I made a mistake, and I’ve been trying to correct it ever since. I know it looks bad out of context, but this is all a misunderstanding.”

“Misunderstanding?” Diana repeated incredulously. “You made a mistake, and _this_ is the better solution? Living a lie? What could we be misunderstanding here that’s so bad?”

“Diana, you don’t know how much changed since I was-!“ Ursula stole a quick glance at Chariot. “…Since this whole thing started. I’m not doing this because I enjoy it. I don’t like it any more than you. I want to come clean, and I want to make sure the people that are important to me are happy. But I’m not sure those can be the same thing, not anymore.”

If Diana was at all sympathetic, she refused to show it. “You can’t just run away because you feel guilty. You shouldn’t just-!” She stopped herself, and breathed in and out. Her tone was deliberately calm. “Doesn’t she deserve the truth?”

Ursula’s blank expression disagreed. Her words were barely audible under her breath. “Believe me. She really doesn’t.”

Diana bristled. “Why? Is it because it’s easier for her, or for you?” Her words were biting. She stood up from the table. “I know how easy it is to run and hide when some inconvenient reality is staring you in the face. I did the same thing only days ago, leaving in the dead of night rather than admit how wrong I was. It didn’t work. I don’t know _what_ you think you’re sparing her from, but you don’t think hiding this is going to hurt?”

“You’re not…” The older woman let out a long, sad, sigh. “…you’re not wrong, Diana. But this isn’t just about me. Or even Akko.”

“Then who? If not because your own feelings or Akko’s, then who could this possibly be about to make you do this?”

Ursula didn’t say anything. Chariot could tell, somehow, she wanted to, but the words never came. She just turned away.

Diana sputtered, about to call her out, when a window from the second floor opened. The five of them looked up to see a white bird swoop down to land on the table, facing Ursula. Chariot supposed it must be her Familiar, but as she looked closer, she swore she recognized the creature. It was a white crow, showing its age in its movement and its squawks. It reminded Chariot of her own Familiar back home.

The bird screeched and crowed at Ursula, but it didn’t appear it was saying anything she didn’t already know. “Yes, thank you.” She nodded simply at the bird. “I know about the disturbance already. I think I realized what caused it by now, but thank you for telling me, Alcor.”

Chariot gasped at the name. It couldn’t be…

“Alcor?” She called out curiously. The bird peered at her, before looking back and forth between her and Ursula. He was confused, and he wasn’t the only one. “Alcor, is that really you? What are you doing here?” Looking closer, it was definitely the same bird she knew from her own time. Bigger, older, and few less feathers here and there, but she would know Alcor anywhere. He was her familiar. Except…

“Wait, you’re this lady’s Familiar? But how? What happened to…” Chariot’s eyes widened, as the revelation hit her, and the pieces fell into place. Her head whipped to stare at Professor Ursula.

 “… _me?_ ”

She tried to process, but it was simply too surreal to even imagine. Even when she knew she was in the future, she didn’t expect…something like this. But it all made sense. The true context behind this conversation, the reason they were all so worried before, why they kept stealing glances at her. All the little oddities that suddenly weren’t so out of the ordinary anymore. And everyone else in the room had already known. Professor Ursula was her.

Professor Ursula stood up straight, and she spoke with a finality that made no question of her position. She was a teacher, and they were just students. There was nothing more than that. “…Chariot. Stay here. The rest of you, go back to your rooms. You’re excused for the night.”

 “Ursula, wait.” Diana shook her head, but recoiled when Ursula suddenly turned and frowned.

“ _Professor_ Ursula. And it’s past curfew, Diana.” She said shortly. “You don’t want a misdemeanor on your record.”

“No. We need to find out what happened to our friend. If you’ll just-!”

“ _No_ , Miss Cavendish.” The last of her authority left her voice. “Just…drop it. Okay? Please, just drop it.” Diana glared right back, but she pinched her mouth shut. Lotte and Sucy shared a glance, and hesitantly stood up from their chairs. Chariot’s eyes danced between the group, as Diana and Ursula stared defiantly at each other.

Professor Ursula moved first. She wiped the edge of her eyes, muttering under breath. Chariot barely heard her words. “Damn it…” Her heels clicked against the wood floor as she returned to the window. The sound of her hand softly leaning against it echoed throughout the office. Alcor flew over and perched on her shoulder.

 Lotte swallowed, turning to her friends. She whispered. “Are…are we just going to go back?”

“I’m not.” Diana decided. “I’m going to do what I think is _right._ I understand if you don’t wish to come. But I have a hunch I’m going to follow, regardless of the consequences.”

“Like consequences were ever enough to get us to leave.” Sucy said.

Lotte stole a quick look to Ursula. If she was paying attention, she didn’t show it. Lotte nodded. “We’re all Akko’s friends. We’re with you, Diana.”

If she felt something at the solidarity, her face did not express it. She simply returned the nod. With grim determination, Diana marched from the office, with Lotte and Sucy only steps behind, shutting the door behind them. Leaving Chariot alone with…

It took her a moment to find the willpower to make a move. She left the Shiny Rod on the table, and stepped closer to the woman who was apparently herself. Somehow, someway, Chariot was going to become the person staring blankly at the moon outside the window. She had no idea what to do with this information. Should she even speak? What could she say?

She cleared her throat. “Um…Professor Ursula? Are you okay?” Ursula did not turn. She answered to her own refection on the glass.

“No. I’m really not.”

“…What’s going on?” Chariot’s palm rubbed her forehead, suddenly feeling a headache. Everything had happened so fast, and now it was all shifted. “You’re…you’re me?”

Her mind was a mess of questions, each racing to the forefront to try and figure out what had happened, what would happen, and she was desperate to ask. But as she saw the pain in Ursula’s eyes, her own eyes, she wasn’t sure where to begin, and almost doubted words could convey the answers. She suspected the feeling was mutual.

All Chariot knew what that Ursula, herself, was right about one thing. Out of context, this did look bad. She could only hope she was right when she hoped the full story was better.

* * *

Croix was confused, but obliged her request nonetheless, and the more Akko forced herself to listen as she re-explained the theory behind Dream Fuel Spirit, the more the feeling of nausea built in her stomach.

“It’s like I said.” Her words were clinical, oblivious to what was riding on them. “Every living creature has Fuel Spirit in them. Some more than others. Dream Fuel Spirit takes that unconscious magic power and converts it into energy. What don’t you get?”

Akko hugged the Shiny Rod closer to her chest. “What I don’t get is why it’s hurting the flowers. It shouldn’t be doing that, right? So…why is it?”

“Because you’re taking too much of it. The things grow on magic, so obviously if you snatching too much it’s going to kill it. You just need to work on your control, that’s all.” Akko might’ve agreed on her lack of finesse, but the wording Croix chose was much more striking. She wasn’t saying Dream Fuel Spirit borrowed, she was saying it was taking. That it was forcibly pulling the energy away. She couldn’t believe her ears.

“Wait, it…it _steals_ magic?!” The very idea was disgusting. “That’s why the magic flowers are dying?!”

Croix’s expression didn’t falter. She honestly didn’t realize how horrible the idea of that was. “Look, only the one died, and we’re just testing. And it’s not really stealing, anyway. It’s just residual power, they’re not using it.”

“You’re…you’re joking, right?” She shook her head. “Like you’re not serious about this.”

“Why would I _not_ be serious?”

“Because it doesn’t _do_ that, right?” Akko asked, pleadingly. “It…it can’t just… _take_ magic.”

Croix tilted her head. “I don’t…? That’s how the thing works, Akko. It takes magic, that’s the whole point. You can’t just create energy out of thin air, it’s gotta come from somewhere. It’s not like _they’re_ going to get up in arms about it. They’re plants.”

“But that’s…that’s wrong!” Akko argued. “You can’t just steal things like that! Especially when they need magic to live! That’s terrible!”

Croix rolled her eyes. “Oh come _on_ , you’re using it to become stronger! It’s for the greater good!” She shrugged, callous and indifferent. Akko couldn’t believe she would be this cold, about something like this. She couldn’t believe that _this_ was what the spell did. “Why are you so worked up about this, all of a sudden?”

She struggled to speak through her frustration. She felt sick at having been so excited to learn this, and now it turned out the spell was so much more heinous than she had ever realized. And Croix didn’t even seem to care. “I…I know it’s for the greater good, but that…! It’s…it’s still wrong!”

Croix still failed to see. “Akko, they’re flowers. It’s no big deal.”

Akko ran her hand through her hair, with an angry groan. She felt like an idiot, like the complete dunce everyone said she was. The flowers had died because _she_ had killed them. They were magic flowers, and she was stealing the very thing they needed to live. And she had no idea, this entire time. This entire time, she had ignorantly assumed they were just sharing the magic, of their own free will. Maybe if she had actually listened she might’ve figured it out sooner. She felt disgusted. She felt like a hypocrite. After all her struggles to get better and she had accidentally resorted to stealing-

‘… _Wait.’_ The connection registered in her brain. And suddenly her anger melted away, and fear became all the more palpable, weighing down on her heart, crushing her from the inside-out.

_‘If…if this spell…’_

She tried to push the thought from her mind, but it was impossible. It was too cruel to be true, but it wouldn’t leave. She snapped her attention back to Croix, desperately. The image of the beautiful plant she had killed was all that gave her the willpower to form the words.

“W-what…” Her voice broke in her throat. “What would happen…if you used it on a person?”    

Croix’s brows shot up. “On…on a _person?_ Are you serious?”

“J-just, _please_ Croix.” She gulped. “Please tell me. What would happen?”

Croix pursed her lips. “I…I’m not really sure. It never crossed my mind, but…”

The horrible truth was staring her in the face. It all suddenly clicked, and no matter how much she tried to deny it, the pieces all began to fit together. Her abilities, her flying, how much she struggled, how everyone thought she was wasting her time. The light, the magic show, the dead plants, the timing of it all.

No matter how much she said otherwise, it all now made sense. It shouldn’t make sense. It was too horrible to make sense, but beyond the fact that it was evil and made her sick, there was nothing Akko could think of to deny it. She racked her brain, over and over, but there was nothing.

But Croix _had_ to know something she didn’t, something that proved it wrong. Akko was always making mistakes, and this _had_ to be one. This whole thing had to be a misunderstanding, and Croix would know. She created it, she wouldn’t just let Chariot do something so…so…

She had to know something else. There had to be something else. Akko had spent her whole life trying to prove herself, prove she knew what she was doing, prove she wasn’t the stupid girl people said she was. Never in her life had she been so convinced she was wrong. Never had she so desperately wanted to be wrong. Because no matter how much sense it made, it couldn’t be true. She silently begged her to prove she was wrong, to tell Akko something that wasn’t so needlessly unfair, to tell her that she was just being stupid and had missed some life-saving piece of information.

She watched Croix tap her chin once. Then twice. She watched her eyes narrow in thought. She watched her inhale, watched her shoulders raise and lower, and watched her mouth as her lips shifted and contorted to form the words.

“…I guess” she said. “It would take away the person’s magic.”

Akko’s breath gave away. And then the muscles in her arm caught fire and burned, and the Shiny Rod dropped from her hand. The metal of the staff smashed against the concrete. She couldn’t even hear the harsh noise. Akko stared despondently ahead, feeling tears as they pricked her eyes.

Croix’s eyes followed the staff as it fell, before returning with a befuddled expression. “Akko…?”

“It…! It can’t be true!” Akko grabbed her by the shoulders, and shook her. “Please Croix! Please tell me you’re lying! Please!”

Croix still didn’t understand how awful it was, how much the very thought crushed her heart. She was just confused at the sheer desperation and panic. Akko begged her to take it back, to tell her the _real_ truth, in any way she could. But Croix didn’t. “W-what? Akko, why would I lie? I-it’s just how it works!”

“You’re lying! Y-you have to be lying!”

“That’s the truth, Akko! What do you want me to say?”

As soon as the words left her mouth, Akko felt like she had been slapped. “No…” She spoke in a whisper, gripping her hair as she ran her hands through it. Her last hope had disappeared. “No no no…she couldn’t have…” Her vision blurred as tears began streaking down her cheeks. She gasped in air futilely, her breaths too short, too fast. “S-she couldn’t!”

“Akko, what’s the matter?!” She reached over and grabbed her arm. She was trying to steady her. She felt like she was already falling.

“S-Shiny Chariot! That’s how-!” It hurt to speak. It hurt even more to have to say it aloud, unable to deny the truth of the words. There was nothing left. No distractions, no lies she could convince herself with, just the ugly nightmare forcing itself to be acknowledged once and for all. “That’s how I knew the spell! Her magic show!”

Croix had sympathized with her broken tears. But as she whimpered out an explanation, Akko was left alone as the other girl was consumed by anger. “Shiny Chariot…? Magic show?! I knew it!” She growled. Her hand squeezed Akko’s arm. “I _knew_ she was distracted! I knew she didn’t care about the Words, but this?! She’s out there planni-“

“You’re not listening!” Akko cried hoarsely. She didn’t wipe her eyes. “T-the magic show! Her magic show, I went to! T-that was the spell! Dream Fuel Spirit! She used it! That was the same light!”

“She used my spell for a magic show?!” Croix seethed. “Of all the ungrateful-!” Akko tore the girl’s hand away. Her fists clenched. She screamed the words.

“Shiny Chariot stole my magic!”

And suddenly, the words were all the more real, and the tears came harder, breaking through as she pinched her eyes shut. It all shattered, and everything came rushing back to her. All the times she had failed, all the mistakes she had made, all the effort she had put in to try and get better. All the hopes she had built, trying in vain to get stronger, to become a better witch, to be the kind of person that might one day be admired, were doomed from the moment she built them. It was all for nothing, gone before she had even started. It was all just one cruel lie. Her dream was dead.

It took until she realized the cold indifferent reality for the full weight of the words to hit Croix. “…Oh my god.” She breathed, and her eyes widened. “Chariot…Chariot used the Dream Fuel Spirit on...?”

Akko felt her legs grow weak, as she struggled to speak through her heaving. Her eyes were too wet to see Croix in front of her. “S-she stole my magic…she used it on _me_. That’s why I can’t do anything right. She stole it…She…she was the whole reason I wanted to be a witch…a-and it’s…it’s because of her that I...”

“I…!” she choked. The words died in her throat, and legs gave out from under her. She fell to the ground, and she threw her head in her hands. She sobbed on her knees in the dirt, and her once precious Shiny Rod laid forgotten. She was lost to the world around her, and she wept.

Unsure of what else to do, Croix sat down beside her, and let her grieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the turning point. After this, we really start to see all four of our main characters change. It took some reworking, but we do have some happier moments coming up. I will say Chapter 7 has a fun character 'introduced'.
> 
> Next! “Petals and Water” With the truth out, and their perceptions shattered before their eyes, there’s not much left but pieces to pick up on both sides. Chariot can’t take a back seat any longer, and grills Ursula for answers. Croix struggles to help Akko, while trying to learn how in the world the scenario she’s describing could’ve happened.


	7. Petals and Water

Croix had all but carried her over to the greenhouse, in an effort to give her some more privacy. She told her she shouldn’t have to cry in the middle of campus where everyone could see. Akko didn’t remember saying or doing anything, except begging Croix to take it back and tell her the truth in-between her sobs. Croix never answered her pleas.

She sat with Akko. There were a few moments when she raised a hand to reach out to her, or opened her mouth to say something, but every time, she retracted. There was little she could do for Akko at this point, and any words of comfort would’ve felt condescending to her. Croix likely thought the same. So she sat by her side, a constant presence just next to her, so she wouldn’t mourn alone. It felt like a long time until Akko finally ran out of tears.

Akko leaned against the wall, completely drained of everything. She was exhausted, out of breath, and her eyes were red and puffy. She felt empty, in every way possible. She didn’t want to move, to talk, to even have Croix here with her. She just wanted to be alone. It was about the only thing she wanted. She hugged her knees to her chest.

But Croix didn’t leave. Despite the fact that she likely had many better things to do then to waste her time with Akko, she did so anyway. Akko didn’t feel anything of it. There was no gratefulness, no annoyance, nothing. All her emotions were emptied on to her wet palms. She waited, until Akko was completely silent, before she quietly spoke up. “Uh...you…you gonna be alright? I mean, you need anything…?”

The words spilled from Akko’s mouth before she could stop them. “It’s not fair…” she sniffed. Her voice was devoid of air, hoarse and empty. “I…I always told everyone that she was a great witch…She was the whole reason for my dream. Why would she do this?”

“I…I don’t know.” Croix admitted. “I’m not sure I can even believe it.”

“It’s over.” Akko realized. “It’s all gone…it’s just…gone. I don’t even know what to do…”

Croix thought for a moment, trying to think of anything that might break through to the girl she barely knew. “Hey, I mean…what about the Claiomh Solais? The…t-the Shiny Rod?” She gestured to the staff, right where it had been dropped. “You still got that, right? Come on, Akko. You can’t just leave it sitting there.”

Akko didn’t look up. She had no desire to see the ugly staff ever again. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“It…it chose you. That’s gotta mean something, right? I mean, how bad could you really be?”

“It chose wrong.” She tried to glare, but even that emotion died on her face. She exhaled, and her breath came out shaking. “They were right.”

“…Who?”

“Everyone at school. You.” She droned. “All this time I spent trying to be like Chariot…I really _was_ stupid. My whole dream was just…stupid, just like what everyone always said. It was all just a waste of time. They were right about me. I’ve been an idiot.”

She heard Croix awkwardly cough, wholly unprepared to deal with comfort. “H-hey now, don’t be like that. I mean, yeah, this is…this is a mess, but it’s not…it’s not the end of the world, right? You...you still got plenty of things going for you.”

Akko hugged her knees tighter. “…Just leave me alone.”

Croix bit her lip. “…What about getting back home?” She tried. “Your friends? You can’t just stay here.”

Akko’s face crinkled. “What does it even matter? Why would anyone miss me? There’s only one reason people wanna see me. They like to point and go, hey look there’s Akko, the loser, the stupid girl who thinks Shiny Chariot is _so_ great.”

She sighed. “And I’d keep telling them they just didn’t know Shiny Chariot like _I_ did, how she was so inspiring, how she was the whole reason I…I w-was…” Her voice broke, and she hid her face in her palms, muffling her voice.

“It doesn’t matter if I go back. It’s probably quieter, without me messing things up. Maybe they’ll just forget about me.”

“C’mon, future girl.” Croix laid a hand on her back. “You can’t mean that. I mean, so she stole some of your abilities. You can still do _some_. It’s not all gone. W-what is it she always says? If you believe, that’s your magic?” Akko bristled at the familiar catchphrase. Now it just another jeer, another way the world was making fun of her.

“A believing heart is your magic.” She said mockingly. “And I guess she was lying. I believed, I never stopped believing, and it didn’t get me anywhere. She probably stole it from me too, because I was dumb enough to listen.”

Croix shook her head, her brows stitched in confusion. “Look, _I know_ Chariot. I know she wouldn’t do something like this.” Akko found the strength to scoff dismissively. “Yeah, I know it sounds like crap, but I’ve known her for years. The whole thing doesn’t make sense. She’s not the type of person who could be that mean-spirited.”

“Well, maybe we were _both_ wrong.” Akko spat bitterly. Croix was undeterred, tapping her chin as she thought the idea over, trying to poke holes in it. Akko might’ve appreciated before, but by now, she had already been forced to accept it. There was nothing else to think about.

“There’s gotta be something more here, something we’re missing. The only way I think she could do this was if-“ Croix’s words were cut off by her surprised gasp.

“If…if I….” She stood up, running her hand through her hair. “W-wait…could I…? T-there’s no way…” Whatever it was that she realized, it shocked her. She looked off in the distance, towards the dormitories, biting her lip. Like she wanted to deal with it alone. Just like Akko did.

Akko waved her off. “Just go. I know you want to.”

“What?” Croix turned back. “But…no, Akko. I can’t just leave you like this.”

“It doesn’t matter.” She told her. There was no reason in her mind for anyone to bother with her at this point, and she really had no desire to even hear the name Chariot again. She rested her chin on her knees, watching Croix with complete apathy.

Croix’s eyes went back and forth, between the idea of solitude, thinking deeper on the burning question now in her mind, and Akko, her companion, in a fetal position by her feet. Torn between dealing with questions of the future, or grief of the past.

* * *

The irony was that only a few hours ago, Chariot had been thinking about her future. She had just created the name “Shiny Chariot” and the thoughts excited her when she considered the possibilities it could bring. She imagined how great her performances could be and enticingly ran through them in her head. There was always the nervousness on the fringes, the fear of failure that made her second-guess herself. But she pushed past it, in hopeful pursuit of her dream. She didn’t know how she would get there, but she had been sure that it could all work out somehow.

Then there had been a flash of light, and she was there and then, in a bedroom she didn’t recognize with a poster she thought an impossibility, and she saw the proof that validated her. She saw visions of her success, both figuratively and literally. She performed and impressed everyone. She had found everything she needed to follow her heart without hesitation.

Here in the office, alone with a foreign woman who was her future self, Chariot once again found herself second-guessing. If knowing that she would turn into this person in a decade brought down her hopeful mood, not knowing what happened to make her this way killed it.

And this was _her._ Unbelievably, this woman was her in ten years. She was to become this woman who acted so broken right now. Diana had talked of her lying to the missing Akko girl, and by extension to all of them. No one even knew Ursula and Chariot were one in the same. Or maybe they _used_ to be the same. Because now, it seemed to her that Chariot was simply gone. And the thought of that was terrifying.

 Professor Ursula had returned to the window, with Alcor perched on her shoulder. She stared at the cross on the moon, almost obsessively. Part of Chariot was curious, but most of her didn’t want to know. Right now, most of her just wanted to leave this office as soon as possible.

“Uh…so.” Chariot tried to think of something profound to say, something meaningful, something that might actually spur Ursula from her funk. “…glasses, huh? Are they like, _real_ or…part of the disguise…?”

Ursula tensed at the word. That…probably wasn’t the right thing to say, especially given the whole heated exchange that happened. Chariot thought a little harder.

“Er…I’m not criticizing. Just a little curious…” Chariot fidgeted. “So where’d the name Ursula come from? I remember Croix had an old dog named Ursula, way back when.”

Ursula turned and arched a brow. Chariot shrugged with a smile on her face.

“I kinda miss that dog.”

An empty chuckle escaped Ursula’s lips. It was small, but it was enough to lighten the room. Chariot couldn’t help but feel relieved when Ursula smirked at her. “Was I really this oblivious when I was your age?”

“Guess so.” She agreed, and what an absolutely bizarre thing to agree to. “I just like making people smile, but I guess you know that, right? I mean, you were me, as weird as that is.”

“…Right.” Almost as quickly as the amusement appeared, it drained from her features, right back to the sullen melancholy. Chariot didn’t like when people in general were sad, but talking to her future self when she was reacting like this was disheartening. She was almost afraid to hear what might’ve actually happened in these ten years between them. But when Ursula took a deep breath, it was apparent she was going to learn, one way or another.

“Chariot…there’s something I need you to do. W-when you go back…”

“Yeah?”

“You…you can’t…” Chariot could tell whatever she was saying pained her. It was remarkable how much of herself she was starting to see in…herself. She could see Ursula’s mind working, could see the subtle ways she powered through how little she wanted to speak. “You can’t be friends with Croix anymore.”

“W-what?” Chariot sputtered. She hadn’t been prepared for half the curveballs this run-down future threw at her, but…She shook her head disbelievingly. “You…you can’t be serious.”

But Ursula wasn’t joking. She hid behind a blank emotionless mask as she repeated herself. “I am. If you want Croix to be happy, you can’t…you need to break things off. It’s for the best.”

Chariot’s mind snapped back to the Fountain, and the vision it showed her, of her dream of entertaining the masses contrasted with her and Croix blissfully enjoying each other’s company. She was sure it was just the Fountain being needlessly vague, but Ursula was all but confirming the visions as being separate, demanding her to choose once more.

It was an impossible choice. Bringing people joy was what she lived for. The performance for the spirits had been one of the most amazing experiences of her life. She had never felt so free, so euphoric as she did when she dazzled the crowd. But Croix was the most important person in the world to her. She had always been by her side, for as long as she could remember. They had been inseparable. She couldn’t imagine her life without Croix in it.

“She’s my best friend!” Chariot argued. “You can’t just tell me to-!”

Ursula held up her hand, calmly cutting her off. “I know it doesn’t make sense to you. Just…hear me out, okay?” Ursula bent down, until she was at her level, gazing into the eyes that were once hers a lifetime ago. “I want you to learn from my mistakes. She’s who I was talking about earlier, when I said I didn’t understand the kind of person she was when she was pushed. She’s a different person, in the dark.”

“W-well, what about you?!” Chariot accused her. “You apparently have a secret identity! Why _are_ you lying to everyone?”

Ursula shook her head. “I…I have my own problems, but I want to make sure you don’t ever have to go through them. I’m trying to create a better future for you. This isn’t just for me, Chariot, what I’m asking you to do. It’s for Croix too.”

“But…she’ll be so hurt! How is _that_ a better future?”

She looked at her younger self for a long moment. “…She ends up hurt either way. But maybe if we’re not there, she can get better.”

Chariot didn’t believe that. And Ursula clearly didn’t either. She was lying to herself, in more ways than one. She couldn’t believe the Fountain when it said it was either Croix’s happiness or her own, and she wasn’t buying it now. And she was sure that if she cut Croix out of her life, not only would Chariot be miserable and regret it for the rest of her life, and for all she knew Ursula already did, but she was positive leaving her friend for good was nothing but a surefire way to break Croix’s heart as well. She couldn’t imagine any possible reason how she could _ever_ come to that conclusion.

“What happens to Croix?” Chariot demanded. Ursula looked away. “She’s my best friend and I want to know. I deserve it. What happens to Croix that’s so awful that you’re asking me to do this?”

Ursula stood up, biting her lip. She didn’t want to say. Chariot had never been good at dealing with sadness and grief, but regardless of the fact she knew where the hesitation was coming from, she wasn’t going to just roll over and accept it, not when it concerned her dearest and truest friend.

“I’m _you_.” She reminded Ursula. “If you can’t even tell me, how can you expect me to just do this?” And Ursula looked at her, for another long moment, studying her intense expression. She wanted Chariot to drop it, but Chariot wasn’t going to back off when it meant Croix’s happiness. She almost began to wonder if this fear of confrontation was a new trait, or if it was already a part of her.

With a long, weary sigh, Ursula finally relented. “…It was so petty. That’s the worst part of it. It was all a petty misunderstanding, and it just spiraled out of control. You already know she’s mad about the Shiny Rod.”

Chariot nodded. “She _was_. But I apologized and she forgave me. We got past that.”

With a sad hum, Ursula shook her head. “She never did. She never stops wanting to unlock the Triskellion, even after I moved on. She thought her dream died, and she didn’t have anyone to turn to. And she was so consumed by her anger, and hate, and she tricked me into...”  

She pushed her glasses up her nose to wipe her eyes. “…Into doing something awful. I thought she was so caring. I’m not sure she really is. Even back in your time, I’m almost afraid she’s already too far gone.”

Chariot couldn’t believe her ears. “What? What are you…?”

“She’s lost, Chariot. She thought I betrayed her, and that she lost everything. And I think she became…desperate, after that. She wanted a purpose, and the closest thing she found was…causing misery, I suppose. That’s why I want you to do this. If the Shiny Rod isn’t there to remind her, then maybe she can get better, not have to do the things she did.”

“I don’t believe that!” She pointed at her. “Croix is…yeah, she can be grumpy, and closed-off, but I know she’s not a bad person. Even if she _is_ angrier now, she wouldn’t have…she wouldn’t have completely lost her way!”

“I don’t want to believe it either, Chariot.”

“Then don’t! Maybe I should’ve done a better job making sure she was okay, but I know it wasn’t a mistake for us to be friends! Maybe you forgot, but she was always kind to me. She was always my friend. S-she’s not who you say she is.” Chariot decided.

“Chariot…she really is a different person now. We both are.” Chariot glared, but thought deeper on the words, and how Ursula said them.

“…She’s here, isn’t she?” Chariot realized. “Croix is here at Luna Nova.” Ursula said nothing, but the look in her eyes confirmed all that Chariot needed to know. She returned to the table and picked up her staff, determined to have the talk with her friend she should’ve had long ago.

“Where is Croix, right now?”

* * *

Akko sat in silence, with Croix by her side. Whatever treacherous thoughts consumed the other witch demanded to be dealt with alone, but she processed them in the grass without a word of complaint. Akko noticed her building distress, the way she occasionally tensed and muttered to herself. But she simply didn’t care right now. It was hard to care about anything at this point.

So she didn’t know how long they sat there together, unspeaking and unmoving. She didn’t ask Akko to help her out with her problems, which was definitely for the best. If nothing else, it was better than having Croix bring up the Shiny Rod or Chariot again. It was all too unfair to think about, and if she was lucky, she’d never have to hear either name again for the rest of her life. There was a cold comfort in that thought, and she reveled in it.

After all, the future was gone to her. What she thought she wanted and worked towards could never be. And the past hurt even more, when she thought about how much of her life she defined by Shiny Chariot. So, there was little point in doing much else, but take solace in the idea of never interacting with either again.

But life wasn’t going to let her have this either. She was torn from her thoughts by a voice that was much too youthful and naïve to have any place here.

“Are you real witches?”

Akko and Croix looked up almost simultaneously at such a ludicrous question. It was a little kid, a six year old girl watching them expectantly. Wavy blonde hair fell over her bare shoulders, and she wore a childish, but decently expensive looking dress.  

“Are you real witches?” The little girl repeated. “This is a witch school.”

Croix spoke up when it was apparent Akko wasn’t going to. Her words her hesitant, not used to dealing with children. “Uh…yeah. We…are, I guess. What are you doing here, kid?”

“Mother is showing me the school.”

“Oh.” Croix sat up and scanned the surrounding area. “Where’s your mom, then?”

The girl shrugged plainly. “I don’t know. I walked away and I saw you.”

“Shouldn’t you…I don’t know, get back to her?”

“That’s what I said. I don’t know where she is right now.”

As Croix talked to the girl, Akko squinted. She had been on the cusp of demanding the girl to leave her alone, but as she looked her over, there was a glint of recognition. Behind the baby fat and childish face, she knew this girl’s features. The connection came when she realized there was only one person in her life with blonde hair.

‘ _Is that…Diana?’_               

Her eyes widened. Once she saw the resemblance, it was undeniable. She stood with her hands behind her back, and her posture was infantile, but uncannily similar to the poised grace of the Cavendish heiress of her own time. Her youthful eyes were less pointed (and judgmental) than the ones she knew, but were most definitely the same shade of blue. It was unmistakably her classmate a decade younger. And Croix seemed to realize their relation from the way Akko was staring.

“Hey, uh, do you want to say hi?” Croix asked the two of them hopefully. Before Akko could even say no, the young Diana had walked right over to her. Akko just stared.

She smiled politely. “My name is Diana Cavendish. Mother says I’m going to be a witch, like her and my an…ansepter.”

“Ancestor.” Croix flatly corrected.

Diana nodded. “Yes. She was a witch. She wants me to go to this school when I’m of age.”

Akko didn’t say anything. She half considered telling the girl to go away so she could be alone, but couldn’t find the strength. She was just a little kid. As depressed as she was, Diana didn’t do anything to deserve her lashing out. So she averted her gaze, hoping Diana was smart enough to get the hint.

Croix awkwardly cut in. “…yeah, my friend here’s sort of having a long day. I’m not sure she’s in the mood to talk.”

“Oh.” Diana’s attention didn’t break from Akko. Instead, she continued to pepper her with questions. “Can you do magic? You have a wand.”

Blinking in surprise, Akko reached down to her belt. Her regular wand was still clipped there, completely forgotten. She wasn’t even aware she had it with her when she was stranded here.

“I…I guess.” She was almost surprised by how empty her voice was to her own ears.

Diana didn’t hide her pleasure that she had finally made Akko speak to her. “You can do magic, right? Mother never shows me any fun magic. She says you have to use it responsibly.”

She almost scoffed at that. It’s not like Diana would’ve known how grating that sounded to her ears after the fact. The only thing stopping her was the fact that ruining an innocent little girl’s day would’ve been hypocritical at this point.

“…Fine.” Akko said after a moment. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt.”

 _‘Maybe if I just do it, she’ll get bored and go away.’_ Even thinking about magic spells right now left her feeling cold, but nonetheless, she thought over what she could do that she wouldn’t mess up at this point. She wasn’t sure she could handle a spell backfiring on her after everything.

She settled on an animal transformation spell. It was about all she was good at, and the idea of changing into something else right now was incredibly appealing. Granted, it had no effect on the mind, but still, the idea was there and it would do, for now. After some thought, a turtle form stood out in her mind. Nice, simple, and secure. Akko lazily waved her wand through the air.

“Metamorphie Faciesse.” An emerald beam shot forth from her wand, and Akko’s body was enveloped in a puff of smoke. But when Akko opened her eyes and looked down, as opposed to seeing reptilian feet or the bottom of a shell, she instead saw her normal human body. She murmured in confusion, wondering why she hadn’t changed form, when she felt her ears twitch.

She reached up. Protruding from beneath her hair was a pair of fuzzy, ridiculous rabbit ears. Akko let out a groan. Her thoughts were overcome with chagrin. ‘ _Well that’s just perfect. Of course I’d manage to screw it up. Why would I be able to do anything right?_ ’ Croix seemed, at the very least, sympathetic to her plight, but Diana hadn’t realized how badly she had flubbed the spell. She had a bright smile on her cheeks.

“Hee hee! You have bunny ears!” It was such a childish giggle, so unlike any sound Diana would ever make, Akko couldn’t help but smile.

Her ears involuntarily twitched, and Diana’s eyes followed their every movement. “Can I pet them?” She asked eagerly. As much as she understood a six year old wanting to pet something that looked soft and animal-like, it was still weird, especially considering this was her former rival, the proper no-nonsense Diana, asking to touch her facial features.

“Uh, sure?” Standing on her toes, Diana reached up and began to poke them, stroking the fur. It felt incredibly strange, at first, but then, Diana’s inexperienced hands started handling them roughly, squeezing and pulling.

“Ow. Ow! OW!” Akko winced. “Be gentle okay?! They’re real ears!” Diana retracted her hand, but as opposed to apologizing or looking reprimanded, she just giggled again, as though it were a game they were playing. Akko might’ve found it cute, in another time. The happier emotions weren’t really getting through the thick veil of humiliation.

Biting back the desire to curse, Akko cast the spell once more to get her head to return to normal. She fired off a quick incantation, and she hoped she had returned to her human form. But from the way Croix and Diana stifled their laughs, it hadn’t worked.

Diana clapped in uncontained delight. “Now you have horse ears!”

Croix made an honest effort not to laugh that was completely in vain. “I think they’re donkey ears, actually.”

Akko growled, regretting ever getting out bed this morning. This day was just getting worse and worse, and the last thing she needed now was her own magic calling her a jackass. She gripped her wand tightly, cast the spell one last time, barely managing to keep the frustration from her voice, and slowly reached up to check the result.

Cat ears.

She was about to find out just how far she could throw the offending wand, when Diana laughed even louder. “You’re so funny! I didn’t know you could make so many pretty animals with magic! Mother only does really boring spells.”

“Here.” Croix said to her as she pulled out her own wand. She tapped Akko’s cat ears, and in a puff of smoke, her features were returned to normal. She flashed her a small, but grateful, smile.

“Did you learn all those spells here? Can I learn them?” Akko could hardly believe Diana’s enthusiasm. The girl she knew was always so grumpy and closed off. She had never seen such a bright expression on her face, even if it was a decade younger.

“…Yeah. I bet you can learn to do way better stuff than me, someday.” She just barely stopped herself from adding that it wouldn’t be a high bar to cross.

“Really?” Diana’s eyes shined. “Even better?” Something stirred in Akko, at how hopeful the child’s eyes were. Some strange emotion she wasn’t sure if she wanted to identify. There was happiness in there. Bringing people joy with magic, letting everyone see magic as she did, had been her purpose in life.

But therein lied the other emotion. It _had_ been her purpose. She wasn’t sure she still saw magic the way Diana now did. Before Akko could sink too deeply into the thought, she noticed another figure coming over to where Akko and Croix had been sitting this whole time.

An older woman, with blonde hair and pale skin. Akko supposed she must’ve been Diana’s mom. It was even more apparent in the way she looked down and waved her finger disapprovingly.

“Diana! Haven’t I told you not to run off?” Despite the reprimand, Diana’s cheerfulness didn’t waver.

“Mother!” She happily ran over and tugged on her dress. “This lady is nice. She showed me wonderful spells!”

Mrs. Cavendish tutted at her daughter. The lecture was utterly lost against her excitement. “Now Diana, I told you that if we’re going to look at the school, you needed to stay by me.” She gently smiled at Akko. “Thank you for looking after her. I hope she wasn’t a bother to either of you.”

“I-it’s no problem.” Akko cleared her throat.

“Come, Diana.” Mrs. Cavendish took Diana’s hand in hers. “Let’s say goodbye now. I’m sure these two are very busy, and we shouldn’t keep them.”

The young Diana turned and cheerfully waved. “Goodbye! Thank you for showing me magic!”  

Akko nodded, feeling somewhat abashed. “It was…nice talking with you, Diana.” She admitted. She watched as the two walked away, hand in hand. The stirring in her chest returned. She wondered what it might be like, when this Diana met this time’s Akko. Or if she even would. It was impossible to say.

Croix had a hopeful look in her eye. “So…do you know that girl? In the future?”

The corners of Akko’s lips upturned. Being with her friends always made her feel better. And Diana was her newest friend, after their adventure together. But upon considering that, her mood soured. This Diana wasn’t her friend. She didn’t even know who she was. Akko hadn’t never actually introduced herself. They were just strangers, just like she was to her Diana before.

“Not really.” Akko said.

“Oh.” Croix said. “Huh. I thought…never mind, I guess.” She was quiet, for a moment, then she moaned, rubbing her temples. “Listen, Akko. I…I need to talk to you about something. It’s… _really_ not going to be easy, but…I think you need to hear it.”

And there went the last of Akko’s already limited good mood. She fidgeted against the wall, trying to get comfortable with whatever the next bombshell life was going to throw at her was. “You can go ahead and say it, Croix. It’s not like my day can get much worse.”

Croix smiled mirthlessly at the cynical joke, before her features returned to a careful neutrality. She bit the inside of her cheek, debating the ways to say what she wanted to say. “You said Chariot stole your magic. I’ve known Chariot for years. She’s…she’s too soft to do something like this. At least willingly.”

“But she _did_ , Croix.” Akko scowled. “I already told you. It’s not like someone else cast the spell.”

“I’m not saying she _didn’t_. I’m saying she…” Croix sighed. “Look, I haven’t made a secret of it. I’ve been mad at her. For a long time now. She’s just…frustrating me. But she would never choose to do this to someone. I’ve been trying to think about how this whole thing could’ve happened and…”

“Yeah?” Akko crossed her arms, on the edge of being angry. “How could she just steal my magic by complete accident?”

“The only way she would use my Dream Fuel Spirit like that…was if I tricked her.”

“You…you tricked her?” Akko repeated quietly.

“I told you someone who was good with the staff could do it unconsciously.” Croix’s voice was racked with guilt. “I almost thought about it. When I was developing it, I thought I could…I don’t know, make her see how much better this power would make her. I’d have her use it on some magic creatures or something, and she’d get stronger, and we’d get back on track. But…God, I didn’t think I’d trick her into using it on innocent _people_. But I know she wouldn’t by herself. She’s not that kind of person.”

Croix hung her head in her hands. “…But I could be. This whole thing opened my eyes. I just…I really wanted to get over the performing thing and get back to me, and the Grand Triskellion. I thought she didn’t care. I thought I could make her care. And I guess, if she never got over that in the future…then I just got worse and worse, until I…did that. To her, and you.”

“B-but the older Croix…” Akko tried to think of something to rebuke it, but where she searched for answers, she found the memory of earlier, when the Shiny Rod had zapped Croix, refusing to let her touch it. It suddenly made much more sense now. Her shoulders dropped. “…it doesn’t matter. What’s one more lie?”

She supposed she should’ve felt some stir of emotion upon learning Professor Croix might not have been the person she assumed. She didn’t understand the significance of it, but surely finding out Professor Croix didn’t care should’ve renewed her sadness. _‘But really’_ she thought blankly, ‘ _why would anyone actually care about me anyway?’_

Croix ran her hand through her hair. “God, this is a mess.” She placed her hand on Akko’s shoulder, and looked her in the eye. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry. About the whole Dream Fuel Spirit thing. I have no idea if my future self is, but this is all just…” She searched for the words, trying to find some way to even describe the debacle.

“A mess.” She repeated. “I don’t even know what else to call it.”

“Yeah.” Her voice was low. “I don’t know either.”

“Are…are you gonna be okay? What do you want to do now?”

Her eyes drifted to the Shiny Rod, still laying on the sidewalk where she had dropped it. She had always wanted to inspire people. She had always wanted people like Diana to see her as a great witch. But the desire was just…gone. Her dream, with the Shiny Rod in her hand, used to drive her to push towards greatness. Now it just left a bitter taste in her mouth. A bitter, angry taste.

And it’s not like this new little Diana was impressed with her, or saw her as a great witch. Of course not. No, Diana was laughing at her. Because she was making a fool of herself. Because once again, Akko the stupid girl didn’t know what was going on. So stupid, that everyone saw fit to lie to her because they knew she would never figure it out. Her head was always too caught up on silly dreams to see the world as it was. And here she was in the dirt, feeling sorry for herself while little kids laughed at her. She crushed her sadness down, drowning it in waves of anger.

Chariot had lied, and stolen her dream as soon as she had given it. Professor Croix had lied, having apparently given her the means to do so. If Professor Croix _did_ do this, then in all the times Akko had interacted with her, she had never said a word, never said anything to reveal the wickedness she had given away. And Akko had no idea who else could’ve lied to her. Maybe Ursula, who didn’t seem to exist here, despite being supposedly great friends. Maybe her own Diana, who always reprimanded her, like she knew so much better. She didn’t know what was right anymore, or what she needed to do.

‘ _But I know what I want.’_

It _was_ unfair. It was all a ruthless, vicious joke the world was playing on her. She never got anywhere by trying to follow her dream. But she wasn’t going to get anywhere by moping around here in the past either. She wanted answers, to all the lies and injustices. The real truth that she wasn’t going to get by believing or hoping, only by going out and forging her own path.

She stood up from the wall, and Croix jumped at her assertiveness. She made her way over the discarded Shiny Rod, and snatched it up in her hand. It had betrayed her, but she still needed it, at least for now. She always felt better when she had a purpose, a goal to work towards. As small and temporary as hers was now, Akko would make do. She would get the truth, one way or another.

“Croix.” The young counterpart of her professor flinched. Akko’s voice had been so empty and sad before. But now it was full of determination and righteousness. “You gotta help me figure out how to get back to the future.”

After a moment, Croix nodded in agreement. Akko allowed herself a brief flash of satisfaction at the girl’s commitment before quickly moving past it. Her resolve was unshakable, and she wasn’t going to rest until she found the answers she was looking for. Nothing was going to stop her from getting those. The two set off, in search of their goal, with not a word between them. There was nothing to be said. Akko was sure of it; she was going to find a way home, tonight.

Neither girl noticed as the Shiny Rod let loose a silent warning. Not enough to cause any pain to its wielder, but enough that if Akko had looked down, she might’ve seen the staff spark in her hand, crackling with electricity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who didn’t catch the correction last night, I meant to say Chapter 7, as in this one, not 8. Ironically, Chapter 8 still has a new character in it, so it all works out.
> 
> I thought this would be a fun little surprise pick-me-up, and didn’t wanna say _too_ much. It’s worth remembering canonically, Diana was inspired by the same Shiny Chariot show Akko was, when her mother took her to it. And of course, this takes place right before Chariot began performing, so that’s where she’s coming from.
> 
> Next! “Answers” Croix finds one missed connection that may just lead to sending Akko back, to find what she so desperately seeks. Back with (older) Diana and the others, they solve the mystery of what caused the exchange in the first place. Which means everything is returning to its proper place…right?
> 
> (There were a lot of really lovely comments last time! Thanks so much for that!)


	8. Answers

It was likely the longest two hours in Croix’s life, and not because of how fruitless their research in the library was.

After Akko suddenly snapped out of her depression and declared she was going to find a way home, the actual research was done very quickly. Nothing distracted the renewed girl. Croix had thought that perhaps they should be wary of who might see them, since Akko didn’t actually belong in this time, but she had barreled through the library without so much as a second thought. In truth, Akko’s drive had been the basis of their friendship. Where it had momentarily disappeared, it had quickly come back stronger than ever. She barely spoke beyond curt answers and quick questions.

Which left Croix’s mind little distraction from thinking of the future Akko had related to her. She was glad she didn’t run out on Akko when she had been depressed. Not only because she really needed the help then, but also because Croix had no idea what she would with herself do if she wasn’t researching with Akko right now. Vomiting sounded pleasant. Hiding in her room was appealing. There was no way to know what else she could’ve thought of doing, had she had the time to privately stew in her guilt.

Croix now had absolutely no idea of what she was capable of, and at the same time an intimate understanding of what she was capable of.

She had, at least at one point, loved Chariot. It had faded behind anger and resentment. Finding the Words and unlocking the Grand Triskellion had been Croix’s purpose, and not only was Chariot selected for it, she didn’t even _care._ The second it got too hard, Chariot threw it all away, tossed out Croix’s lifelong desires, as opposed to making any effort to fix the problem or break through the barrier. Croix had thought her cowardly, wishy-washy. She was so set on her insipid dreams of bringing joy she refused to confront the fact that she callously ignored the ones of her so-called friend.  

When Akko came in, wielding her staff, and excitedly talking about nothing, Croix had dismissed her out of hand as more of the same. But the time-traveler proved her wrong. She was driven, unafraid, and passionate. She seemed to actually understand the importance of what she was chosen for, and Croix found herself becoming fast friends. What had started as another resentful day had become one of the most surprisingly happy in a while. She learned of the inventions she would make. She talked with someone who didn’t try and change the subject to something ‘happy’ whenever it got too emotional for her, who actually shared in her dream. It was uplifting, and honestly almost fun.

Then her excitement at being able to finally test Dream Fuel Spirit with someone who might actually appreciate it was soured by the fact she learned she would later trick Chariot into using it and belatedly destroy Akko’s own desires. She learned that the spell she invented for Chariot was the same that inspired Akko and was the same that stole her magic. It was an ironic twist of fate unraveling before her eyes.

And that’s what really disturbed her. For the briefest of moments, she actually _relished_ the irony of it. Chariot wants to inspire people, so why not make sure none of those people actually can follow in her footsteps? Chariot spit on her dream, so why not do the same back? She wanted to deny it, because Akko was her friend, but there was no mistaking that Croix was the one who truly caused her turmoil. And to realize not only would _she_ ruin her new friend’s life, but that she understood the exact frame of mind it would take for her to do so…

It was terrifying. It was disgusting, repulsive, and utterly terrifying.

She wasn’t sure if Chariot actually did hold some amount of blame, or if Croix still just wanted her to, but the future she described was definitely her own fault. She invented Dream Fuel Spirit, and she wanted Chariot to see the truth through any means necessary. And now, the truth had been shown to her instead. She had been selfish. She had been bitter and petty, and now she knew those qualities stole her away until she destroyed some poor kid’s life.

Thusly, Croix didn’t really care how long it took, or how slow their research was going, or how obviously annoyed Akko was that they weren’t getting anywhere. She wanted to help her friend, as both an apology, and a desperate gamble that her destiny might be able to change. She would give up the Claiomh Solais forever if it meant she would _never_ drift any closer to Akko’s future.

Akko impatiently tapped the staff against the bookcase. “Ugh…There’s nothing here. None of these stupid spells are gonna be enough to get me back.”

With a sigh, Croix put another book back. Two hours after they had started, they had poured over every conceivable way they could find to try and send Akko back. There was nothing in Luna Nova’s library that even came close. There were spells and artifacts that could repeat days over and over, could slow time down, and could even rewind it to a certain degree, but sending someone ten years into the future was beyond their capabilities. The closest they had even come was Croix making an ill-timed joke about simply freezing Akko and thawing her out in a decade.

Croix racked her brain, trying to think. “If there’s a way to do it, it’s definitely not in a public library, but I don’t know where else we can look.”

“I time-traveled _once_ , there’s gotta be a way to do it again!” Akko argued. Croix recoiled at the frustration, trying to at least redirect it.

“I’m not saying it’s impossible, I’m saying there’s nothing we can access right now. I know some professors have special books with more dangerous spells, but there’s no way we can get those in a decent amount of time.”

Akko let out a loud groan. She was completely out of patience, but Croix could hardly blame her. She angrily turned the Claiomh Solais over, forcing Croix to back away. She knew more than ever she couldn’t touch the so-called Shiny Rod.

“Fat load of good this thing has done me…” Akko glared at gemstones cut into the staff. “All the things this stupid thing can do, yet it never helps me when I actually need it, does it?”

Croix normally found pleasure in insulting the staff, considering how much it had wrong the both of them at this point, but as she looked it over, a question popped into her head that she had never truly gotten an answer to. “…Hey Akko, where’d you get it, anyway?”

“I found it Arcturus Forest.” She said. “Why, did you think of something…?”

And just like always, Croix’s mind drifted back to that same spot in the same woods, where things had truly fallen apart between her and Chariot. She had made a point to avoid that spot, and especially the person she met in that spot, ever since her quest for the Words started. “...Much as I hate to admit it…I think I _do_ have an idea.”

After one quick trip through a Ley Line, Croix, with Akko in tow, had forced herself to enter Arcturus Forest once more. Strange, deadly flora decorated the ground, and trees extended as far as the eye could see, with not a single leaf on any of the jagged branches. It was as much of a wasteland as it was when she had come with Chariot just to watch her get chosen.

Akko seemed to recognize the woods as well. It was both sort of funny and incredibly frightening how history could repeat itself. “Where are we going, anyway? You think going back to where I found this is going to get me home somehow?”

Croix shook her head, continuing to walk to the same spot that haunted her for so long. “No. We’re going to the person who started this whole thing by creating that stupid stick.” She growled out the name. “Woodward.”

Maybe she could’ve thought of it sooner and saved them both about two hours of pointless searching if she hadn’t despised Woodward so much. It was her own fault for giving away the Claiomh Solais. Hell, considering she was one of the Nine Olde Witches, it was her fault for sealing the Grand Triskellion in the first place. But just as quickly as Croix began to internally rant against the old witch for her transgressions, just as quickly did she stomp it down and try and calm herself.

“Why didn’t you mention her before?” Akko asked, and it was a fair question, all things considered.

“Because I really hate her.” Croix admitted flatly. “…And I’m starting to think that’s a bigger problem.”

They continued on in silence until Croix found the spot once more. Where Chariot had been chosen to live Croix’s dreams. Where Croix learned she wasn’t able to even touch the staff. Where Woodward had appeared before them just to judge them with her tricks and riddles.

Guilty or not, Croix couldn’t deny she still hated Woodward for all of this. But she was undeniably powerful, likely to the degree that if any one witch could return Akko home, it would be her. So Croix bit back her pettiness and anger at her, and decided she’d try and negotiate. If it meant helping her friend, then Croix supposed she had no choice.

They waited. The forest was dead and silent, except for the wind whistling through the trees and Akko tapping her foot. Croix let out a sigh, which seemed to echo through the air. So when a plain speaking voice sounded from behind them, they both jumped out of their skin.

“You should not be here, Atsuko Kagari.”

They turned quickly. The voice had sounded from an impossibly tall tree behind them. After a moment, a ghostly image faded into existence. It was a woman, her every aspect green in color. The billowing leaf-studded dress, her phantom skin, her flowing hair and the two antlers that protruded from it. Her slightly transparent face was completely impassive, somewhere between a sense of being completely inexplicable to mortals and a sense of self-superiority over everything. Croix tended to only lean towards one interpretation.

Akko gasped, unprepared for Woodward having already identified her, despite the fact that she wasn’t even supposed to exist in this time. “How…how do you know my name?”

Woodward’s phantom image did not change expression. “I am one of the most powerful witches of all time. By human standards, I am also dead. Time is a trifling concept when you don’t exist in any corporeal sense. You, however, are not supposed to be here.”

Croix spoke up, trying her absolute best to keep the vindictiveness out of her voice. “Yeah, we figured that out.” She wasn’t doing a spectacular job. “We’re trying to get her back to the future, but I guess you already know that, don’t you?”

Woodward’s stony face turned to her. “So we meet again, Croix Meridies. I know of where she’s from. I follow the destinies of all of my Chosen. I am well aware of Atsuko’s presence here, and of Chariot taking her place in the future.”

“Oh.” Croix blinked. “So that’s where she went.” She had almost wondered, several times, why she hadn’t seen Chariot all day. Admittedly, she hadn’t desired to see her much lately, but her sudden absence struck her as odd. But that certainly explained a lot.

Akko quickly inserted herself into the conversation. “Okay, but if you know all that, do you know some way to send me back?”

“I do.” Woodward’s voice was completely emotionless, a stark contrast to the victorious laugh Akko let loose. “I can see the future you come from, where Chariot now resides. And it is within my power to send you there, if you believe that is the right choice.”

Akko enthusiastically nodded, more determined than ever to return. But once again, Woodward’s vague words affected Croix. As opposed to anger, this time it was fear. “W-wait.” Croix called out to her. “If you can see the future, then does that mean everything’s just…destined? Nothing about the future can change?”

Woodward gazed down at her, and Croix feared she was going to confirm her fears. “Destiny is marred by choices.” She said at last. “This timeline will come to the year Atsuko comes from eventually. But while 2017 will always come, it may not be the same as it once will be.” Woodward turned her gaze downward at Akko.

“Perhaps I choose to send you back, and leave Chariot there, and this timeline continues without any Chosen Wielder. Perhaps I return you both, and Chariot creates the same future in this timeline as before. Perhaps I leave you both, and Chariot stops existing in this timeline entirely.”

“You can’t leave me here!” Akko protested angrily. “I gotta get back to _my_ time! I need to get the truth!”

Woodward studied her for a long moment. “Should that be what you wish, then make sure your affairs are in order in this time. I will send you back once you’re ready.”

Croix could see Akko’s face stitch in confusion, before they turned to each other in realization. It was time for them to say goodbye. Akko was going back, likely to see her Professor Croix. Perhaps one day, Croix might meet another Akko. But it wouldn’t be the same person, especially if they were both lucky. This was the last time they would truly see each other. Croix rubbed the back of her neck, facing Akko for the final time.

“Hey, Akko.”

There were a lot of things she wanted to say. She wanted to say thanks, for showing her how close she had come to the edge. She wanted to say she really appreciated their time together, and for all the doors Akko had opened for her. She wanted to say sorry about inventing Dream Fuel Spirit, and for how close she had come to becoming that person. But ultimately, she accepted that this wasn’t about her.

“I hope you find what you’re looking for.” She pat her shoulder affectionately.

“Me too…Thanks for helping me. I hope you turn out better than my Croix did.”

An empty chuckle escaped her lips. “Yeah. Me too.”

Akko gave a grateful nod. Croix’s hand fell from her shoulder, and she waved. It wasn’t the most touching of goodbyes, but considering everything that was supposed to happen between them, and how much they were going through right now, it was the best they could do. With one last look, and an exchange of small, reluctant smiles, Croix turned, left Akko and Woodward behind her, and walked away, to go back to her own home.

For a moment, Croix found herself wishing Woodward nothing but the worst in life. But she retracted it with a sigh. Maybe she had spent too long wishing for misery. Maybe, she should take a page from Chariot’s old book, and see if she couldn’t actually bring herself to wish for more joy in the world. It was a strange way to look at it, and she still wasn’t sure she was so ready to just give up her grudge with Chariot, but now she had a goal, and a person she desperately didn’t want to become.

Croix could only imagine what fate she had so narrowly avoided.

* * *

 

Diana was very close to her goal, and when she jiggled the knob, she found it securely locked. She didn’t come all this way tonight to be stopped by a locked door. With an annoyed grumble, she took aim with her wand. Energy sparked from the tip into the locking mechanism until it burst, sending pieces to her feet in a spark of emerald energy. To her satisfaction, the door freely swung open.

Lotte stared at the shards of metal scattered over the floor, her brows high above her glasses. “Wow, you blew up the lock…?”

In hindsight, Diana found it suddenly seemed very shortsighted on her part. She put her wand away, and deliberately failed to meet either of her companion’s gazes. “…Yes. I’m not feeling very patient as of late.”

Sucy made a noise that could only be described as a cackle, elbowing Lotte. “What do you know? We corrupted little miss perfect into a trouble maker, just like us.”

Diana felt her cheeks flush, but refrained from making a remark. She didn’t think it was _that_ uncharacteristic for her to bend the rules when the situation called for it. It wasn’t like she was going to go mindlessly rebelling or causing trouble like certain others so often did. She just thought it was better to not waste any more time.

On that note, behind the door of the New Moon Tower was a frankly ostentatious amount of stairs. She carefully hid her impatience from Lotte and Sucy, the three started the long trek up the tower. As they went further and further up, Diana noted all the various modifications the tower’s resident had made to the interior decorations. Brick and stone had been covered with lead and steel, and cables ran all across the walls for some unknown design. With every stair, the old fashioned building disappeared behind an excessively modern shell.

As her eyes glazed over all the mechanical parts, Lotte finally realized where they were heading. “This is…”

“Croix’s office.” Diana finished. “This is my last idea. She’s the only other person I know that has a connection to the Shiny Rod. Besides that, you recall how out of sorts the spirits were over some magical disturbance, right?” Lotte nodded.

The three continued up the spiraling staircase, following Diana’s lead. “They’ve been here long enough I doubt any disturbance could unnerve them that much, unless it was a totally different breed of magic than they’ve never seen. Such as the subject of Luna Nova’s newest class, magitronics.”

Lotte bit her lip, nervous at the idea of condemning yet another teacher tonight. “I mean, I don’t really know how it all works, but…I think just a big spell or something that messes with time would unnerve them anyway. You…you really think Professor Croix really has something to do with it?”

“I’m not sure. It’s a long shot, but it’s an idea.” Diana admitted, which only Lotte found acceptable. From behind them both, a dryly amused statement rung out.

“You blew up a door and broke into a professor’s office over a hunch.”

Diana pinched the bride of her nose. “Sucy. It has been…a trying week for me. Please cut me some slack.”

Sucy didn’t say anything glib back, and so the only sounds echoing throughout the tower were the hums of distant machinery, their steps as they made their way upwards, and of course, Sucy’s barely stifled cackling. After _finally_ reaching the top of the staircase, the girls were greeted with a large circular metal door. Diana wasn’t sure how she could possibly open it, only for it to react to her approach.

To her surprise the metal door spun in its base before splitting in half, and the three found themselves allowed into a high tech laboratory. Calling it anything other than that felt like an understatement, as it certainly was no office. Dozens upon dozens of computer monitors lined the walls, and various machines Diana couldn’t hope to label were packed into all corners of the room. The only traditional furniture she could put a real name to amidst all the scientifically advanced equipment was the desk at the end underneath the largest computer. Though the entire tower was suspiciously empty.

Diana suddenly felt very out of her element. She had never thought highly of Professor Croix, nor her magitronics, and thus made little effort to educate herself on the workings of either. She hadn’t had much of a plan on what to look for when they got here, but looking over all the machinery now just left her feeling even more lost. Even Lotte and Sucy were more apt with technology than her, and had already begun poking around while she stood blankly.

Lotte’s shocked voice sounded first, snapping her out of her stupor. “Is…is that a giant Shiny Rod…?” In an adjacent room, locked off by a metal door with a small window, was a gigantic mechanical monstrosity that looked to be at least six meters tall. The shape was different in some sections, and several large chunks were either missing or incomplete, but true to Lotte’s word, the metal contraption was easily recognizable as the staff Akko wielded. Seven glowing red orbs were cut into the giant machine.

“What in the world is this for…?” Diana squinted as she made her way to the window. All she had known prior was that Croix and Chariot had been friends, while Chariot once wielded the Claiomh Solais. But this noir-like replica of the Rod clearly meant there was something more going on, though Diana doubted she could guess even if she knew anything at all about electronics. In any case, the door was securely closed, and Diana didn’t have a spell in her repertoire that would even dent it, so she looked to see if Sucy had turned up anything of interest.

Sucy had found something, near the center of the room. It was another odd machine, about the size of a desk, with two monitors on the front, and a slot on the face that appeared tailored to fit a standard issue wand. On the largest screen was a diagram of the Claiomh Solais, adjacent to streams of data on every aspect of the staff. On the smaller one, she found a label, “ _Mana Amplifier v2.3”_ with a list of operating systems and their current status.

She suddenly wished she was less dismissive of magitronics. Even just some basic knowledge on regular mechanics might’ve been helpful. But while she couldn’t make heads or tails of the list of the various parts that made up the mysterious machine, she _did_ have enough of a vocabulary to know what the word amplify meant.

Sucy rubbed her fingers on the screens, glancing to Diana as the blonde girl crossed her arms. “What do you think it does?”

“If I had to guess…based off the name, it takes magic energy and increases its magnitude, spreading it out farther.”

“So what, it makes spells stronger?”

“Technically it amplifies, not strengthens, but in essence, yes. That’s my theory, at least.” Diana shrugged. She was definitely the wrong person to ask, but it made sense in her head. If she was reading the machine right, a wand could be inserted, a spell could be cast into it, and the machine would intensify the effectiveness to a greater range than what should be possible.

Sucy seemed to think of the connection the same time she did. “…Think it works through time?”

Lotte had made her way over to study the Amplifier as well. Her eyes drifted to the display of the Shiny Rod on the monitor. “Do…do you think this could be…?”

Diana narrowed her eyes. “We can’t be sure, but there’s some sort of focus on the Shiny Rod with…whatever this is. It’s definitely related to what’s going on somehow.”

“But that would mean Professor Croix is…!” Lotte gaped, unable to say. Diana just nodded curtly.

The Shiny Rod was the truest connection between Akko and Chariot, and Diana was positive that wasn’t a coincidence. Between the giant staff being built in the other room, and this object that looked tailored to increase the range and magnitude of magic, there was no doubt in her mind that Professor Croix was involved in this entire ordeal, though in what way, how, and why were impossible to tell. She had already come in here with doubts on Luna Nova’s newest hire, but the thought unnerved her more trusting and far less judgmental companions.

After a sobering moment, Sucy shrugged, feigning indifference. “Ursula’s Chariot, Croix is sending people through time, and Diana’s blowing things up. Must be something in the air.”

Diana frowned. “Would you please let that go? I was _right_ to do it, wasn’t I?”

Sucy had the gall to tsk at her. “What an un-Diana thing to say. Can’t believe the kind of person you’re becoming. Don’t infect me with whatever you g-“

Her words were drowned out by the sudden clashing of metal.

Their attention snapped to the door, which had slammed securely shut. Before they could even react, from seemingly out of nowhere, a thick disc-shaped object entered the room. One of Professor Croix’s advanced Sorcery Units was hovering towards them with dangerous intent, making a low noise that slowly increased in pitch, as though it was charging something. Without a moment’s hesitation, Diana reached for her wand and prepared to shoot it down.

But before she could even open her mouth, the Sorcery Unit fired a blast of volatile energy upon her, taking aim at her hand. The beam singed through her skin. Diana shrieked. The wand clattered to the steel floor as she clutched the burn to her chest, almost doubling over. The entire side of her hand was red and raw, and what nerves had not been seared off by the shot screamed in agony.

By the time she could open her eyes, more Sorcery Units had appeared and encircled them, waiting for them to make a move, threatening to mercilessly fire once more. Lotte and Sucy stood frozen, and Diana groaned in pain. They were trapped.

A new voice entered the scene, chuckling lightly to herself. “Well, well! Never took _you_ for a trouble maker. You never seemed the type to go poking around in others business.”

The three looked over, to be greeted with Professor Croix smugly looking back. With detached posture and a confident smirk, she sauntered over to the captives. Diana narrowed her eyes. “You…what have you done?”

Professor Croix just shrugged. “Like I’m the only one at fault here. You blew up my lock. It was custom-made too. You don’t even know how hard I worked on it.” The professor arched a brow as she noticed Diana clutching her hand to her chest. She indifferently peered closer at the inflamed skin. “Ooh, that’s a nasty looking burn you got there. But, _eh_ , that’s your punishment for touching my things.”

Diana bit back her pain. “You’re behind all this, aren’t you? You’re the one who caused this entire mess.” 

Professor Croix pursed her lips. “Honestly? I didn’t even set out to do it.” She bent down, picking Diana’s wand from the floor, and turning it over in her hands. “I’m impatient, to a fault really, and I’m always looking for ways to speed up my personal project.” She wagged her finger at them as though she were lecturing children. “And don’t ask, because I’m not going to spoil it before it’s ready.”

Completely unaffected by Diana’s accusatory glare, Professor Croix walked over and pat the Amplifier affectionately, the hollow sound just barely audible underneath the whirring of the Sorcery Units. “Ended up coming across an interesting little piece of trivia, almost by accident. I won’t bore you with the technical details. Needed both an amplifier and a focal point, and one of those is easy enough to build, and I still had plenty of data on the Claiomh Solais from when Chariot’s little pet last visited, so I figured I’d give it a spin.” She smiled towards the girls. “Testing spells with machines _is_ one of my joys in life.”

She confirmed her wrongdoing so casually, as if it didn’t matter in the slightest. Diana couldn’t hope to keep her anger out of her voice. “I knew I was right to doubt you when you came here.”

But again, her outrage did nothing to darken Professor Croix’s confident grin. “But you still walked into my office and got captured _and_ disarmed. And let’s not forget injured. So, really, how smart are you?”

“You think this is funny?” Diana balked. Professor Croix just shrugged.

“What, the teenager threatening me while my robots point lasers at her head?” She smiled in the direction of the room housing the giant Shiny Rod. “I’m in a good mood lately. My goals are within reach, and it just warms my heart.”

Lotte finally found the nerve to speak up, though obviously horrified. “B-but Akko trusted you!”

Professor Croix barked out a laugh. “Bet she regrets that, _when_ ever she is!” She chuckled to herself as she walked over to the main monitor on the wall, and sat back in the chair. “…Ah, that’s such a stupid joke.” After giving a mocked yawn, the chair swiveled to face them.

“Listen, you weren’t really supposed to discover this first, and I don’t like to explain myself twice, so you’re all just going to have to save your questions for when our _intended_ guest arrives. I’m sure you all know which esteemed professor I’m talking about, since you found me out before Miss ‘Callistis’ did.” She said, drawing out the name mockingly.

Professor Croix lazily leaned back on her arm, tossing Diana’s wand up and down with the other. “As much as I’d love to entertain you, lately it seems like I just don’t have the time to deal with annoying little girls.”

* * *

 

Akko wasn’t sure where Croix was going to go, in more ways than one, but watched nonetheless as she walked away, until she was completely out of sight. She hoped she really would become a better Croix than the one she was going to face. At that thought, she frowned up at the ghostly image of Woodward. “Alright. I’m ready.” she stated. “Now how do I get back?”

“If you are sure there’s nothing else you would like to do here, then I may use my powers to send you to your proper timeline.” She began to charge a ray of pure magic, between her hands. “Though…before I do…take a look at this.”

Woodward nodded towards the base of the tree, where right next to Akko’s feet the dirt split, and a small plant sprouted instantly. It was an unremarkable looking shrub.

“Describe this shrub to me, Atsuko.” Woodward said plainly. Akko took a long look at the plant which appeared before her, before looking back to Woodward with obvious confusion.

“Is this…a metaphor or something…?”

“Perhaps. Describe this shrub to me, Atsuko.”

With a huff, Akko gazed down at the small plant, unsure of what it was Woodward wanted her to see with this. She had already wasted ten years of her life, and she was so close to the truth now, but now she was going to describe a bush of all things. “It’s…green?” She looked back to Woodward hesitantly, who simply stared at her, charging her magic, until Akko turned back, scrutinizing the shrub much deeper.

“It’s green.” She repeated. “It’s small. Pretty round at the top. It’s got a short…I dunno, trunk, I guess? It’s not even up to my knee. It has a lot of branches and leaves. The leaves are…pretty circular, I guess. Not really all that leaf-shaped. Some of them are really green, some are sorta yellow instead. Um…the branches are bent kinda funny. Especially this one on the side. It doesn’t have any leaves on it all. I think it’s the only one. The end of it looks really sharp. It’s sticking out, in a really weird way. The wood is sort of…a light brown, I guess. I think the roots are sort o-“

Before Akko could finish the thought, there was a stabbing pain in her back, and suddenly her entire body seized, like she was being electrocuted. Her every muscle violently convulsed, her vision blurred, and she lost all sensation, unable to see or feel her hands as they twitched right in front of her face.

Her brain all but shut off, and he had no way to register if the muscle spasms were still happening or not.

When her vision finally returned, she found herself completely still, floating in what looked to be the inside of a Ley Line. There was nothing discernable in her surroundings but a swirling mass of colors and an occasional flare of energy. Akko’s lungs burned, and she gasped in deep breaths of air.

Akko clutched her chest with her free hand, panting. “W-what was _that?!_ I…I think my heart just stopped.”

Woodward faded into existence beside her, her face as impassive, blank, and completely unidentifiable as ever. “Should you like to get technical, your heart did in fact stop, Akko. It is a very specific type of magic. Manipulating living beings through specific points in time is no easy feat. If not cast correctly, there is little telling what side effects it could have.”

Akko looked to her in horror, still gasping for breath. Woodward’s stony expression was unchanged as the two floated together in the void. “You…you could’ve warned me! You shot me in the back!”

But again, there was little reaction in Woodward’s features. “Such powerful types of time manipulation are well beyond human capabilities, regardless of who they are.” She explained. “As such, I cannot have you flinch as I use it upon you, lest you end up somewhere unintended.”

“But why didn’t you just say that?! What was the point of the shrub?!”

Woodward’s serene face turned and directly studied her, before the corners of her lips broke into a light smile. “I have a very serious position to maintain. It’s fun to have a joke every now and then.”

Akko stuttered to even find a response, but in the end she simply growled, jammed the Shiny Rod into her belt and crossed her arms. “I’m already having a bad enough day, you know. I don’t really need anyone _else_ messing with me.”

The smile faded from Woodward’s face, back into her passive superiority. “Have you now? Hmm. I am unsure if you know this. I would not blame you if you didn’t. I once offered you a choice, Akko, under a shrewd disguise. I offered to send you to a future where you already achieved your dream of becoming like Shiny Chariot.”

Akko bristled at the name, and even more so at the reminder of what had been stolen from her. “That’s not my dream.” she grumbled. “That was just a lie.”

Woodward gave no indication she had heard her. “You proved your character then, that you were worthy to wield the Claiomh Solais. For your words there, I gave you my blessing. But those who are worthy once, are not necessarily for all time. After all, you are not the first to wield it.” Her ghostly image turned to Akko. “Does it feel heavier to you?”

She looked to where it was stuffed into her sash. “…What do you mean?”

Woodward turned back, facing what constituted as forward. “You’ve been dealt a difficult hand, Atsuko Kagari. I have spent a great deal of energy returning you to your proper time. I will not assist you again, nor will I interfere with what you choose to do. I would ask of you then, one thing. Think very carefully of our previous encounter.”

“What does _that_ mean?” Akko asked her. “What are you talking…?”

The image of Woodward began to lighten, and it lightened and lightened until it was a blinding flare that hurt her eyes to look at. She covered her face with her palms, but her entire vision was white. She blinked, over and over until she finally began to see colors again. And that’s when she registered the ground beneath her feet.

She was outside, standing in the grass in the middle of the night. Confused, her head whipped around, assessing her surroundings. Behind her back were the various buildings that made up Luna Nova. The North Building sat in front of her, decrepit and falling apart. Hanging high in the starry night sky was the pale moon, with the dark blue cross slashed across the face.

She was back.

She smiled at the familiar surroundings, and was honestly grateful that Woodward, despite her vagueness, had managed to get her back home. But she felt her anger flare when considered who else was with her in this time. Chariot was still here, somewhere. Professor Croix was here too. The two people who had treated her like dirt and then acted as they did nothing wrong. And Akko had no idea why.

There was no real plan. At this point, she was driven more by adrenaline than conscious thought. Her body was tired. Her mind was exhausted. She was mad, and she wanted answers, and it hurt to even try to imagine what those would be and what she would have to do with them. She couldn’t let herself think on Woodward’s meanings or even rest her eyes until she was finished.

Akko pulled the staff from her belt, took it in hand, and set out to see who she would find first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with Woodward’s spiel at the beginning, we’re dealing with alternate timelines. Croix and Professor Croix are essentially different characters at this point. Neither she, nor this Diana, have met Akko until the events of the show, and the events of last chapter never happened to either of them. Woodward doesn’t _really_ show up again, though, her role goes deeper than just this chapter…And you know, this was always intended as a character study, but boy howdy did it turn out more scathing than I thought. All four of them are presented as pretty deeply flawed individuals.
> 
> Next! “The Chosen and Destined” Professor Croix calls out Ursula for a confrontation. Why has she done what she’s done? What does she want? And more pressingly, in the long awaited meeting, how is Chariot going to react to the future of her friend? And if that weren’t enough, Akko’s looking for both of them, and not even she can say what she’s planning to do…


	9. The Chosen and Destined

As a rule, Chariot didn’t want to dislike anyone. And she didn’t, not truly. There were plenty of people who got on her nerves, but there was no one she would waste time genuinely hating. She knew people could do bad, but she didn’t believe in bad people. That was the unsaid basis of her long argument with Professor Ursula on why she had to go see Croix’s future. She didn’t doubt Croix could get angry. She didn’t even truly doubt that she might do bad things. But she _did_ doubt that she could ever be as bad as this strange future wanted to paint her.

Ursula seemed like she almost _wanted_ to hate Croix. She would never admit it, but as she talked about Croix as being this outright villainous person, who reveled in cruelty, who loved to be evil, there was a distinct sense she was trying less to convince Chariot of it, but more to convince herself of it, in the present. That it would be the easiest way to look at it, that things were black and white and Croix was bad and Chariot should be good and never interact. And it was heart breaking to Chariot, to imagine herself getting to that point.

And the thing she realized about herself is, she didn’t want Chariot and Ursula to be the same person, and she was starting to wonder if Ursula thought the same.

“Ursula, just listen to me!” She begged. The argument had long since grown tired. “I can’t just abandon Croix! Especially if I don’t even know what you’re trying to prevent!” 

But Ursula shook her head, undeterred. “I can’t let you see her Chariot. I can’t let anyone else get hurt because of me.”

“What are _talking_ about? Croix is my friend, she wouldn’t hurt me!”

Ursula rested her hand on her shoulder. “That was true, once. But a lot of things can change in a decade. I told you. She’s lost, consumed by anger. She’s tried to hurt a lot of people. She _has_ hurt people.” A sigh escaped her lips. “As much as I don’t want to believe she’s gone, I can’t risk any more children, or anyone, getting in harm’s way because of it. She’s planning something horrible, right this second. And I can’t look past it.”

Chariot shrugged her hand off. “Look, even if that _is_ true, and Croix is cruel now…there’s gotta be a misunderstanding. Even…even if she has done awful things, the Croix I know can’t be gone. She’s not this…this supervillain you’re talking about. She wouldn’t have become that in ten years.”

Ursula looked at her for a long moment. “I told you, Chariot. We’re both different people now.”

Chariot couldn’t believe the things she was implying. People can change, but people can hide behind change as well. People can lie to themselves and convince themselves that it’s the truth, about others, and about themselves. Which left her wondering if that wasn’t the true cause behind all this feuding. She looked up at Ursula.

“...Are you? Or do you just want to be?”

Ursula turned, reacting as though she had been insulted, but try as she might, she couldn’t articulate a rebuttal. She stuttered, and stuttered, before giving up with another sad sigh. Chariot watched as she hung her head low, rubbing her eyes beneath her glasses. Between her and Croix, this future was genuinely frightening. The silence hanging over the two of their hearts was palpable.

Suddenly from above, glass shattered. Chariot jumped in shock. She looked up just in time to see a luminescent red cube fly in through in the window. Before it hit the ground alongside the shards of glass, it started to hover, floating in midair with a low mechanical hum.

“W-what _is_ that thing?” Chariot asked Ursula, unable to tear her eyes from the strange glowing cube.

Once Ursula got over her own surprise, she narrowed her eyes at the intruder. “…Croix. This is one of her inventions.”

Chariot looked between her and the machine floating in front of them. “Croix? But…why would she…? She broke a window?”

Ursula huffed. “Things are different now, Chariot. We’re not-!”

The cube suddenly let out a loud mechanical buzz, and they jumped as it suddenly darted upwards with a menacing crimson glow. The cube flew back out the window it came in, and Chariot’s eyes followed its red glow as it glided through the night sky. It flew all the way to the New Moon Tower on the edge of campus. If this was indeed Croix’s machine, then that could only mean one thing.

That must be where Croix was. That’s where her friend, who needed her help, was right now.

Chariot turned back, looking at the shards of glass scattered on the wood floor. “What was that even about?”

Ursula kept her attention on the Tower in the distance, shaking her head sadly. “…She wants me to come to her lab, but what could she be…” She stood up straight, her face set into action. “I need to see to this, I need to make sure everything’s okay.” Ursula began to make her way to the door, and Chariot followed close behind, fighting off her nervousness.

“I…I have to come too. Croix is my friend, I need to make sure _she’s_ okay.”

Ursula quickly turned on her. “No, you are not! I can’t risk anyone else.” she balked at her. “You’re going to stay _here_. Don’t leave this office. Please.” Ursula used her most authoritative voice, making it clear she expected Chariot to listen. She spun on her heels without another word, mentally preparing herself for whatever she thought Croix was calling her out for, and she shut the door securely behind her.

And Chariot honestly considered it, staying in that office, letting Ursula take care of it, going back home and not having to ever think about this horrible time. Even if she was right, and she was sure she _was_ right about this no matter how much she had misjudged Croix before, it would still hurt to see her pretending to be this other person. It would break her heart to have to see Croix, her best friend, lowering herself to this.

But the fact was, as much as she feared the confrontation, she had put it off long enough. Ten years long enough, a decade she was going to make sure she wouldn’t relive. This was a feud that needed to end, and an understanding that had to be made. Subjecting herself to this sadness was going to be awful, but if she didn’t, she’d live to regret it.

Chariot waited for two minutes, until she was sure Ursula had enough of a headstart, then left the office as fast as her legs could take her. With her staff clutched close to her heart, she ran to the New Moon Tower.

* * *

Diana winced once again. The pain in her hand had not faded in the slightest, but there was little she could do except bear it as best she could. Even if she could get ahold of a wand for a healing spell, the Sorcery Units surrounding them were just waiting for them to make a wrong move. Reaching for Lotte or Sucy’s wands would be nothing but a way to guarantee an even worse burn. So she was forced to stand and wait, glaring daggers into the back of Professor Croix’s head as she typed commands into her computer.

She hadn’t so much as looked at them since they had been discovered, and Diana couldn’t imagine the reasons why, but she couldn’t really bring herself to care too deeply. Croix was not a person who deserved any benefit of the doubt, not after what she had done. When she got out of this, she would make sure Croix got what she _truly_ deserved.

It was another ten minutes of silence between them until the door opened. Professor Ursula entered, with grim determination, and her eyes widened as she looked the three of them huddled together amidst Croix’s robots.

Professor Croix swiveled to face her and stood up, dramatically swishing her cloak behind her. “Ah, Professor Ursula Du Nord! Or no, I’m sorry. Professor Chariot Callistis.” She tapped her own temple, shaking her head. “I see you got my greeting. It was a little less subtle than what I would normally go for, but I know how much you like spectacle, and I can certainly see the appeal!”

“W-why are Diana, Lotte, and Sucy here? What have you done?”

Croix made a show of shrugging, exaggerating the movement innocently. “Oh, don’t worry about them. They broke into my office, but they’re fine. Luna Nova forbids corporal punishment after all.”

Diana felt the urge to remark on the now blistering second-degree burn on her hand, but managed to hold her tongue.

Professor Croix prowled closer and closer to Ursula, who firmly stood her ground. “I just wanted to make sure they didn’t spoil my surprise for you. Oh! But speaking of that…” A cruel grin inched up her cheeks, as she scratched her chin. “I haven’t seen your apprentice all day, have I? Where _is_ your little second chance, anyway?”

Ursula’s fists tightened, and Diana could hear her struggling to keep her voice even. “Croix, did…did _you_ have something to do with this?”

“If you mean taking your last hope of a dream, and flinging her through time…then I-“ Her words were interrupted when the lab door began to open once more. Croix let out an exaggerated groan. “Ugh, and I was really hoping for a _private_ get-together. Just one of those nights for me, I guess. So who’s your friend, Chari-“

But as the door opened to reveal the young Chariot du Nord, holding the Shiny Rod in her hands, all of Croix’s inflated demeanor and posturing disappeared in a second, and she paled, as though she was seeing a ghost.

“C-Chariot?!” Croix clutched her heart, almost tripping over her own legs as she backed away. “W-what?! But…?!”

Ursula turned her glare to her younger counterpart. “I told you to stay in the room!” She lectured her, but Chariot was paying no attention. Her sole focus was on Professor Croix, who watched the young redheaded girl like a mouse watches a hawk.

“ _Croix?_ ” Chariot studied the professor, taking in her every detail. “Is that really you?” She began to walk closer, closing the gap between the two of them. “…Are you…are you wearing a cape?”

But as Chariot walked closer, Croix recoiled, putting as much distance between them as she could. Chariot’s very presence visibly unnerved her. “N-no! That’s not…!” She gasped out. “H-how can you be…?”

Diana couldn’t keep the surprise from her face. Had Croix not planned this? She had been speaking to Ursula confidently and cruelly, drawing out the words and reveling in them, but now even looking at Chariot seemed to replace the villain with an almost frightened, haunted woman. There was…definitely something more going on here.

Before Chariot could take another step, Ursula placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her away. “Stay back, Chariot.” Ursula said to the girl, before she turned to Croix with an affronted look in her eye. “What did you do to Akko?”

Croix’s eyes danced between the young girl and Ursula, the look in her eyes like an actress forgetting her lines, before they focused solely on the older woman. “I…” She grit her teeth, and steeled her gaze. She made a grandiose gesture to the Mana Amplifier. “I…my machine. I-it’s a brilliant piece of work, isn’t it? It’s…it’s a bonafide way to send people through time. I figured I needed a test subject, and you had one just laying around, didn’t you?”

“I…I don’t believe it.” Chariot inserted herself into the conversation again, the disbelief evident in her voice. “You did this? This is what happens to you?”

Croix flustered as the girl stepped near her, and there was a flash of something like regret on her face. “D-don’t you _dare_ criticize me, Chariot! You don’t _get_ to talk down to me, not after you stole all my life’s work!”

Diana was no longer was sure what to think. Croix honestly hadn’t expected Chariot to be here, despite the fact that it was _her_ machine that caused this. Not only that, but the callous, cruel woman who had captured them seemed to disappear as soon as she even so much as looked at the young redheaded girl, as though she was becoming an entirely different person. Her composure and poise melted away as fast as she could build it up.

Chariot did little to hide her confusion. “Life’s work? Croix…what do you mean? I would never take anything from you.”

Croix scoffed, refusing to meet her gaze. “…Figures you still wouldn’t understand. Even when it’s fresh in your mind, you still can’t see the world as it really is.”

“But…Croix, we were friends!” She argued. “We _are_ friends! I…I don’t know why you’re so angry right now, but you can’t have forgotten all that!”

Again, there was a flash of some kinder emotion on Croix’s face that was instantly smothered by a deep scowl. It was difficult to tell how much of it was genuine. “Friends? Don’t make me laugh! Just ask your older self how good of _friends_ we are.”

Chariot looked up to Ursula, hope in her eyes. But Ursula didn’t look back down to answer her silent pleas. She glared daggers into Croix, the two fighting off any emotion but anger at each other.

“Stop this, Croix. Bring back Akko.”

The professor glared back at Ursula, avoiding the sight of Chariot as much as possible. “That’s the thing.” She forced a smile onto her face. “I don’t even know where she _is_ , even if I _wanted_ to bring your little hope of redemption back.”

As she listened to the exchange, Diana felt her blood boil. She couldn’t contain her outrage any longer. “The nerve of it!” She yelled at Croix. “You did all this and you didn’t even know what the spell would _do!?_ ”

Croix grunted, making little effort to hide her irritation. “Big girls are talking now.” She said as she snapped her fingers. The Sorcery Units surrounding the three whirred threateningly, preparing to fire at a moment’s notice.

“Maybe now’s not the time, Diana.” Sucy said flatly.

Ursula’s fists tightened at seeing her students in peril, and faster than any of them could perceive, her wand was out and a spell was past her lips. A magic bolt shot through the air and impacted one of the Sorcery Units, sending it spiraling to the floor with a satisfying thud.

Immediately, all the Units turned and began to fire in the direction of the attack. Without a single incantation, magic pooled at Ursula’s feet and she leapt from harm’s way. Before she even landed, another bolt flew from her wand and put another machine out of commission. Those Units still remaining tracked her every move, and their merciless shots only managed to graze Ursula’s skirt, if they neared her vicinity at all. She rattled off spells quickly and almost silently, while weaving through the air effortlessly. She dived and leapt into corners of the room, angling the battle away from everyone else to keep anyone from getting caught in the crossfire.

But Chariot panicked at the sudden firefight. She covered her head with her arms and shrieked, running to find cover. The blasts missed her by scant inches, and Croix flinched as she watched her just barely ducked behind cover.

The professor turned on her robotic guards, red-faced. “W-watch where you’re shooting! You’re gonna kill somebody!” She yelled, her demeanor shattered. “You’re _supposed_ to just disable!”

With the Units’ attention directed away from them, Diana realized she had a chance. She snatched Sucy’s wand from her belt and took advantage of the small distraction.

“Murowa!” She shouted. An emerald bolt blasted from the wand through the air, and a Sorcery Unit burst as the bolt ripped through its metal casing. She fired another extermination spell as fast as she could speak, aiming at a second Unit, just as it turned from Ursula to fire upon her instead. The spell slapped the machine from the air and sent it smoking to the ground. Diana allowed herself a brief flash of satisfaction before turning to find another target.

Croix’s head was looking in every direction, somewhere between fear and frustration. “Stop blasting them! You’re making them-!” Her spiel was lost on Diana’s ears as she destroyed yet another Unit. Panicking, Croix whipped between her computer and the several Sorcery Units still firing shot after shot. “Turn off defense protocols! Hold your fire! Switch _off!_ Listen to me dammit!”

The machines didn’t respond. As their numbers dwindled, their attack intensified. They poured more and more energy into their blasts, making them all the deadlier. From the corner of her eye, Diana could see Croix running her hands through her hair, her face wrinkled with stress, but quickly ignored it as another volley of shots rung out.

Diana spotted another Unit firing upon Ursula, and she prepared to attack. But before she could utter another syllable, Lotte tackled her to the ground. From the corner of her eye, she saw a beam of burning energy shoot right where her head had been. As the two fell to the floor roughly, Diana quickly sat up and watched as the beam flew towards the Mana Amplifier.

With a loud crackling impact, the beam smashed through one of the monitors. Before the glass shards could even hit the floor, the Amplifier exploded in a burst of sparks and burning metal. Diana ducked her head back down. She barely had time to hear the others scream from all corners of the room before being drowned out by the sound of the fireball as it echoed across the walls of the lab.

* * *

From outside the tower, the sound of the explosion rumbled, muffled by the thick stone walls. Dust was shaken off the top of the New Moon Tower to the ground far below, where a single girl peered up.

She walked the length of the tower’s base until she found the door, with the lock shattered on the ground. With nothing else in the way of her getting what she deserved, she headed up the stairs.

* * *

There was a ringing in her ear. Diana groggily opened her eyes once more, and assessed the situation as best as she could. The blast had knocked Sucy and Croix off their feet, and had embedded an unanchored Sorcery Unit right through the steel wall, but otherwise no one looked to be anything worse than dazed and scratched. Diana groaned an appreciative thanks to Lotte as she pushed herself to her feet. The Amplifier, or what little was left of it, was a smoking mass of ruined parts in the center of the room. She had entertained the idea of using it to bring Akko back, but there was nothing usable left.

She groaned as the burn on her hand flared. Caught up in the moment, she hadn’t even noticed she had landed on it. She gently rubbed it with her other thumb, trying to ease the pain, even slightly. She never had a chance to use a healing spell, and this long after the fact when the injury’s had time to set in, most standard ones would make little difference. She’d just have to let it heal naturally, and endure the discomfort for the next week. She turned back from the destroyed wreck, watching as Sucy and Croix stood up with pained grunts.

After the silence had time to settle, Chariot peeked out from her cover, and Croix turned her glare towards her. “Hiding. Just like you always do.” She said, in a low voice. “I’d get used to it if I were you.”

Chariot stood up and, to Ursula’s dismay, calmly walked up to the morose professor. “You… _you_ did this? Croix…what happened to you?”

She flinched as Chariot talked down to her, criticized her. Their eyes met. Chariot into the eyes of the future of her friend, and Croix into the ones of her past. They waited, waited for the other to either admit something, or to recoil and hide once more.

Croix broke away first. She focused on Ursula, and only Ursula, rebuilding her carefully constructed persona. “Tell me something.” She asked the older woman, a grin gradually creeping up her cheeks. “Does it hurt, to have your life’s work crushed? To see everything you worked for ripped apart before your eyes?”

“Is that what this was?” Ursula asked her. “Just…just a way to get back at me? That’s why you messed with time?”

Croix chuckled, shrugging helplessly. “What can I say? The Noir Fuel Spirit Project is very promising, but it takes soooo long to build up those negative emotions. And I already waited ten long years to open the Triskellion.” She glanced to the younger Chariot for a fraction of a second, before avoiding her entirely. “I guess time manipulation is outside my expertise, but it was worth a try.”

“Why, Croix?” Ursula demanded. “What was the point of this?”

Croix scowled deeply at her, glaring at her former friend through her glasses. “You wanna know why I did this? Why after all the bad blood between us, I decided to keep going after your favorite little student, kept manipulating her and putting her in danger? Why I sent her through time never to be seen again?” Croix leaned close, and callously gave an open-toothed smirk.

“For the hell of it.”

Ursula pinched her eyes shut, and tried to keep the pain from her face. “…Is that it, Croix? Is that what you want? Being this…vengeful, petty, person is your new dream?”

Croix’s grin disappeared in an instant, making no effort to hide her own resentment. “Don’t use that word with me. When have you _ever_ cared about my dreams?”

Chariot’s eyes flashed between the two faces as they scowled at one another, and when Diana looked closer, she could see the way she fighting back the urge to cry. “I…I can’t believe this, Croix.” She inched closer to the professor, trying to break through her thick veil. “I don’t believe this is you.”

For a moment, Croix looked almost…sad. But she blinked it away. “Well it _is_. This is your destiny, so you better get used to it.” she weakly protested. Her voice was full of aimless bitterness. “This is how it was always going to go.”

Chariot reached out for her, but Ursula gently caught her hand before she could touch Croix. Diana sighed wearily to herself. Even if there was much more going with them than she thought, she couldn’t bring herself to feel sympathetic. Not when all this pettiness caused her friend to disappear. A heavy blanket of anxiety washed over the room. Chariot stared at her friend, wishing her back. Ursula’s head hung low, treacherous words on the tip of her tongue she couldn’t bring herself to voice. Croix turned away, crossing her arms and refusing to acknowledge them. The soft crackles and sparks of the Amplifier reverberated across the entire room.

The silence was broken when they heard the sound of the lab door opening once again. “Oh wonderful.” Croix rolled her eyes. “This is why I had a lock on my door, you know.” Diana ignored her. All eyes were watching as the massive metal door twisted, and the doors split open to reveal a brunette girl standing in the hall, holding another Shiny Rod in her hands. Diana could scarcely believe her eyes. After everything that had happened, stepping into the room was…

“Akko!” Diana beamed ear to ear. “Y-you’re _back!_ ” She ran over, with Lotte, Sucy, and Ursula only steps behind her, leaving Chariot and Croix standing dumbfounded at the other end of the room.

Lotte and Sucy overtook everyone else, and as soon as they were within reach, they threw their arms around Akko in a happy embrace, almost, but not quite, knocking the shorter girl from her feet. She just barely regained her balance before the two toppled her over. Diana almost joined them, but caught herself at the last moment. She fixed her ruffled skirt, straightened her posture, and decided to let Akko’s roommates have the moment, looking on with reddened cheeks and a fond smile.

“I don’t believe it!” Lotte cried, squeezing her friend tighter. “You’re actually back!”

“Wasn’t even sure if we’d see you again.” Sucy grinned. Akko could barely be seen with her roommates practically enveloping her. Diana could only spy her hand holding the staff, and the top of her head from in-between Lotte and Sucy. After the long, arduous night, neither of the two could contain their unabashed joy upon being reunited with the girl once more. After everything they went through, the Red Team was finally whole.

“Hey guys.” Akko’s voice was quiet, and she patted Sucy’s back with her free hand. The two gradually let go of their friend, giving her a little breathing room. They remained close to her, their grins wide. With the reluctant separation, Diana could actually see the girl up close once again.

She found herself surprised by how exhausted Akko looked, with bags under her eyes and her light smile, but thought little of it. She had a hundred questions on her mind, especially about how she managed to return to her proper time, but for now, she was content just to have her friend back. There would be time for such serious talks later. And then, Akko looked past Diana’s shoulder, and her expression flattened.

“Akko…?” Diana began to ask, when the girl suddenly barreled through her roommates, and brushed between Diana and Ursula without a glance to either. Her eyes were dead set upon Chariot and Croix, at the opposite end of the room.

“Well. Look who it is.” Croix started dryly. “Not sure how you managed to get b-“

“Shut up for a second.” Akko cut her off. Diana’s brows shot up. She couldn’t recall Akko ever being so openly rude, even if the professor had done more than enough to deserve it. But then it struck her as even more uncharacteristic. As misinformed as it was, she had been sure Akko had looked up to Professor Croix a great deal.

“Croix.” Akko took a deep breath and called out. “Did you know about Dream Fuel Spirit?”

From behind Diana’s shoulder, she heard Ursula sharply gasp. From ahead, she watched as Chariot’s brows furrow at the same time Croix’s shot up her forehead. Diana racked her brain, trying to imagine what this Dream Fuel Spirit could be to cause such shocked reactions in both professors.

“How did you…?” Croix tilted her head.

“Did you _know_ , Croix?” Akko repeated shortly. Her voice was uncharacteristically blunt. “Did you know about Dream Fuel Spirit or not? Don’t lie to me. Not anymore.”

Professor Croix studied her face for a moment, and then she snorted. “I _invented_ it, kid. Of course I know about it.”

Akko breathed hard. “Did…did you know it was used on me?”

There was a quickly hidden look of surprise on Croix’s face. “Hmm. So you figured it all out, then. Yeah. I did. If you know all this, then you know I’m the one that gave it to Chariot.” She re-crossed her arms. “Not that she ever saw how brilliant it was, how far we could’ve gotten with it.”

Akko tensed as Croix confirmed her words. Her entire body was shaking, but with what, Diana couldn’t say. “Y-you didn’t tell me.” Her voice was uneven. Quiet, just on the edge of breaking. She looked accusingly at not just Croix, but Chariot as well. “You knew what Chariot did, all this time, and you never even told me…? Did you ever _actually_ care? Did either of you?”

Chariot gaped at her, as lost to the significance of this exchange as the rest of them were. Akko and Croix locked eyes. The Professor’s face was completely neutral, weighing the words. Akko refused to even blink until she answered. The entire room’s eyes were upon Croix as, after the long pause, the corners of her lips twitched into a cold indifferent frown.

“Look, don’t be naïve, kid. This was never about _you._ ”

From behind them, Ursula gasped once more. And then, Akko sniffed, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. She wiped at them with the back of her fist, biting her lower lip. While Diana didn’t understand what the conversation was about, she scowled at Professor Croix. If all she had done tonight wasn’t enough, making Akko cry on top of it was crossing the line. She made a mental note to deal with her afterwards.

Diana made a motion to reach out for her friend, when Akko suddenly blinked the wetness away and opened her eyes again, and her gaze struck Diana to her core. The glare she sent to Chariot and Croix was chilling. It was completely foreign to her face. Akko had never been immune to anger, but unlike every other time Diana had seen her, there was no steadfast determination in her eyes. No focus, no drive, no cheerfulness, no sadness.

There was nothing in her crimson eyes but a lost, primal fury.

“You two…” She pointed the Shiny Rod at Croix and Chariot. “…you two ruined my life.” She spat the words, at her teacher and her idol, and her tone was dark and venomous. She began to mutter something as her fist tightened around her staff, steadily growing in intensity and in rage, until she was almost screaming the words out. Diana’s eyes widened as she recognized them.

She had to be mishearing. The words Diana thought she was hearing couldn’t possibly be what Akko was actually saying. Her mind was playing tricks on her. This was Akko she was talking about, for goodness sake. One of the kindest, sweetest people she knew. She wouldn’t. She would never. She…she couldn’t possibly…!

The Shiny Rod’s shape began to morph and Akko’s hands moved into position, and Diana moved, faster than she ever had in her life, desperation clutching her heart. She needed to stop this before it was too late, before Akko made the biggest mistake of her life. Her one saving grace in that moment was her body managed to react before her mind. Even if she hadn’t had to rush to prevent it, even if she had all time in the world to think about it, she wasn’t sure she could ever believe what Akko was saying in that moment. The incantation to a single, powerful, deadly spell.

“Noctu…Orfei… _Aude_ -!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next. “Your Ideal Place” …No matter how well you think you know someone, you can’t really understand the kind of person they can become when they’re pushed.


	10. Your Ideal Place

No one dared to move. No one dared to even make a sound, in fear the scene frozen in the middle of the room would take a dark turn. In fear that just one wrong step could end in blood. The Shiny Rod had shifted into a bow. A single magic arrow was nocked, aimed right for Chariot and Professor Croix. Akko was pulling back on the string, ready to release her fingers and let the arrow loose. Diana was standing right in the arrow’s path, her arms outstretched.

For a fraction of a second, Akko’s cold expression faltered as Diana intervened. But she just glared right through her, glared to Croix and Chariot, just awaiting her chance to fire. Diana never felt so frightened and confused in her life. This should not be happening. That this was the girl who did so much for her, who brought her back to Luna Nova, who believed and supported her when the feeling was far from mutual, who risked her life and won more of Diana’s respect and gratitude than she ever realized she had, was unbelievable.

A Shiny Arc was strong enough to level the entire floor. There was no telling what it could do to a single frail human body upon direct impact. It had never been done before. But there was no doubt standing in front of one would do nothing to slow the arrow down from its intended target. Diana knew full well her gesture was only symbolic. The only thing stopping the arrow right now from ripping through all three of their bodies was Akko’s thumb and two fingers.

Diana couldn’t hope to keep the terror out of her voice.

“Akko, stop! Wh-what the hell are you _doing?!_ ”

“Move.”

“Akko! Snap out of it! If you do thi-“

“ _Move._ ”

Diana shook her head, and her heart hammered in her chest. “No. Akko, _please._ ” She begged. “Please, think about what you’re doing here! If you go through with this, it will ruin your life!”

Akko flinched at the word, and her face grew red with anger. “They already ruined my life!” She screamed, her voice shaking. “She stole my magic, and _she_ gave her the spell! That’s what I learned in the past!”

The arrow shook in her grip, and Diana heard Chariot whimper behind her as Akko screamed. “That’s what Dream Fuel Spirit does! Chariot used it at the magic show! Chariot’s the whole reason why I can’t do anything right! And Croix knew, this entire time, and she _lied to my face!”_

Diana blinked. She lowered her arms, and slowly looked over her shoulder, where Chariot and Croix stood paralyzed to the spot, their faces pale with dread. She thought about Akko’s words, and shook her head in disbelief. A great many things suddenly made much more sense. She took a deep breath, and turned back.

“…That may be true. So what? You’re going to _kill_ them?” The emphasized the word, drawing it out, tilting her head. She knew Akko. She knew she would never choose to do this in her right mind.

And ever so slightly, the bow lowered, if only a few scant inches, and the tension on the string lessened. Akko’s gaze dropped to the ground, and her brows furrowed as she was forced to slow down and consider what she was doing.

“I…”

Diana felt a burst of hope at the hesitation. “That’s what you’re doing now, Akko. You’re going to kill them.” She said plainly, as devoid of emotion as she could. “Is that what you want?”

Akko lowered the bow entirely. Lost, angry, and conflicted, she lashed out at Diana, who silently endured. “W-what am I supposed to do?! I can’t do magic! I can’t do anything right! My whole _life_ I wanted to be like her, and it was all a lie! It was all for nothing! You…you think you know everything, but you don’t know what happened, Diana! You don’t know!”

Akko panted, out of breath from shouting. She glared at Diana, daring her to deny it. Carefully, Diana inhaled, and then exhaled. “There’s a lot of things I don’t know, Akko.” She admitted quietly. “I don’t know what happened to you. I don’t know what’s going through your head. I…” A sad sigh escaped her lips. “Honestly, I don’t even know if you would actually do this, as much as it pains me to say it.”

Diana looked into her crimson eyes. They were more conflicted than ever.

“But I _do_ know what kind of person you are. And I know you’ll regret this, for the rest of your life. I know you could never live with this on your conscience. I know, even with whatever happened to you, you’re not like this. You’re still the same girl who’s kind, and helpful, and good.”

Diana took a single, slow step towards her. “You’re _good,_ Akko. You’re too good to really want to hurt someone like this. Just stop, and think about what you’re doing. Please. Make the right decision.”

Akko looked at her for a long moment, searching. Her eyes gradually inched downward, to the arrow still held in her hands. She looked up, at Croix and Chariot’s fearful faces and the full weight of her actions hit her at once. With a sharp gasp, she retracted her hands. The arrow dissipated in flash of emerald light, and the bow dropped from her grip.

With a loud metallic clang, the bow clattered to the ground. By the time it had settled, it had returned to its staff form. Akko’s knees were shaking. She looked at the staff, completely and utterly terrified.

“I…” her eyes trembled. “I-I didn’t mean…” Akko frantically looked up. All around the room people stared at her, unable or unwilling to believe what she had almost done. She met each of their stunned gazes, and her fear grew and grew. Diana calmly closed her eyes. One less point of judgment.

She listened to Akko’s anguished voice as she stammered and panicked. “I…I didn’t want to…I wouldn’t have…” Akko gasped. “O-oh my…Oh god!”

There was the sudden sound of footsteps, echoing through the silent room. The steps ran, ran as fast and as far away as they could. By the time Diana opened her eyes, Akko was long gone. She exhaled, massaging her temples.

Her mind was on high alert, and she felt lightheaded. Her every thought screamed out. That was Akko. That was _Akko._ She had just attempted to hurt someone. Kill someone. And she had been too angry to even realize what she was doing. That was her friend, who was seconds away from doing something she would never want to do. Diana’s chest tightened. She breathed in, held it for a few seconds, and breathed out.

She looked over her shoulder once more. Chariot and Croix were heaving, gasping in deep lung-fulls of air they hadn’t dared to take before. Chariot’s eyes were wide, and her knuckles were white from gripping her Shiny Rod like it was her last hope. Once Croix caught her breath, she turned her head to Chariot, with concern in her eyes. “She…she almost killed you…” Croix murmured. “The kid…the kid almost…”

Diana tried to glare, but the emotion died on her face. She wanted to blame them, wanted to vent out her stress on those who probably deserved it. But there was no point to being angry. Maybe now they would learn their lessons, but _all_ of them had been too little, too late this entire night. Diana gathered her frazzled nerves and turned to Akko’s roommates.

Lotte and Sucy were staring at the door, having watched Akko run out. They were as silent and grief-stricken as anyone, perhaps even more so. Out of all of them, they were the ones who had always been honest and supportive of her, and had so desperately wanted their friend back. The three had been closer than any of the rest of them were to Akko. Diana could only imagine how they must’ve felt to see that happen. There was a brief shot of doubt in her heart that whatever had just broken between them might not be able to be repaired. Diana was the first in the room to move, and the two’s attention snapped to her as she trudged over to them.

“…Lotte, Sucy. Let’s go.” Her voice was low, almost whispering. The room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. “I think Akko needs a friend right now.”

The two exchanged a silent look with each other, before nodding to Diana. She weakly smiled at their loyalty. It was the most hopeful feeling she had all night. If it would be enough, she couldn’t say. But for now, it was all they had. Lotte walked over and bent down, picking up Akko’s Shiny Rod from the floor, holding it close to her chest. With heavy hearts, the three set out without another word.

* * *

It took them half an hour to find her. She was on the farthest corner of campus, as distant from everyone as she could be. She sat on a rock with her back to them, her head hung low in her hands. If she heard them approach, she gave no indication. She was deathly still.

Diana took a deep breath, and she gently called out. “Akko…?”

Akko tore her hands from her face, turning to look at the three of them in disbelief. If she had looked exhausted before, she was completely drained now, as though she hadn’t slept in days. “W-why are you eve-?“

Suddenly, her eyes locked on the Shiny Rod held in Lotte’s hands, and her face paled. She jumped back, like the staff was going to come to life and attack her.

“D-don’t! Get that thing away from me!”

Lotte recoiled. “S-sorry! I’m sorry! W-what did I…?” She almost dropped the Shiny Rod, and Akko panicked at the staff’s motion. She tried to run. Before she could even stand properly, she tripped, skinning her knee on the rock. As she crumpled to the ground, she hissed in pain.

Diana’s heart skipped as the wound began to bleed. “Are you okay?” Akko just looked at her like she was delirious.

“Am I _okay?!_ ” She repeated incredulously. “No I’m not okay! If I was okay I wouldn’t have…! I wouldn’t…!” Her eyes widened in horror, and she covered her face with her hands.

“I was going to do that…Oh my god, I was actually going to do that! What is _wrong_ with me?!”

Sucy stepped up towards her, and there was obvious concern in her features. Not even she could feign indifference anymore. “Hey, you made a mistake. It’s not like you actually-“

Akko scoffed up, cutting her off a manic shake of her head. “A mistake?! That wasn’t a mistake, Sucy! I know mistakes! My whole life has been a mistake! _That_ was just…that was just awful! I wasn’t even-! God, I would’ve done that! I almost killed them!”

Diana bent down, grabbing her by the shoulders. “Listen to me. _You’re_ not a mistake. You didn’t do it. You stopped yourself.”

“I almost did!” Akko tried to wriggle out of her grasp. “I almost _did_ do it! I only stopped because you were there!”

“Akko, listen. It’s okay. It’s over. You’re not-“ Before Diana could even finish, Akko cruelly slapped her hands off her shoulders. Diana groaned as she hit the burn.

“Just leave me alone! I don’t-!” But Akko’s anger quickly disappeared. Her eyes widened as they set on Diana’s face, and she realized she was making the same stunned expression everyone had made back at her back in the lab. Diana tried to flatten it as fast as she could, but it was too late. Akko had already seen it.

The girl shrunk, trying to make herself smaller. Like Diana was going to retaliate and hit her back. “D-Diana, I’m sorry.” She sniveled. “I’m sorry, I…I didn’t mean to…I just…I’m just…!”

She couldn’t finish. Akko turned, pulled her hair in frustration, and just screamed, screamed into the night. Loud, baseless, and miserable.

“I’m sorry!” She wailed, as she turned back. “I’m _so_ sorry! I just _keep_ messing up, and I can’t-! AGH!” She slammed her fist down on the ground, yelling aimlessly.

“This is it! This is what I meant by being a mistake! I find out Croix and Chariot did that and I just…freak out! I would’ve actually _killed_ someone! A-and then you help me and I slap you! I’m just so stupid! God, this is why you all think I’m an idiot!”

Diana flinched. “W-what? No, Akko, I would never-!”

“Yes you did!” She whipped to face them. Tears pricking her wide eyes. “You all were always telling me that Modern Magic was bad, a-and that I shouldn’t look up to Chariot, and I never listened! I was wrong about Shiny Chariot, I was wrong about how cool Professor Croix was, I was wrong about everything, and you all knew! You all knew how stupid I was!”

Diana shook her head, trying to find the words to deny it. “Is…is that what you think we…?”

“I’m sorry, Diana! Okay?! I’m sorry I did any of this! I’m sorry I ever picked up that stupid Shiny Rod when I was just going to use it to hurt people!” She breathed hard, and her hands dropped down to her legs, defeated. Her palms smeared blood across her kneecaps.

“I’m sorry.” She moaned. “I know how bad I screwed up. I…I’m not gonna do it again. I’m just gonna go.”

Lotte gasped. “Go...? W-what do you mean go?”

Akko turned to her, but her eyes remained unflinchingly on the Shiny Rod. “Just…away from Luna Nova. I’m not gonna be a witch anymore. You all knew I couldn’t do it, and you were right. I’m just gonna leave before I ruin anything else.”

Diana was at a loss for words. She knew she hadn’t judged Akko fairly before. But she _never_ considered that it hurt her this much. She was forced to wonder how much of a part she had played in getting Akko to this point. Maybe Chariot and Croix had pushed her, but she had set her up to fall. She couldn’t even bring herself to muster some weak defense.

Akko stewed in silence, fighting back angry tears. Lotte fidgeted, holding the Shiny Rod tightly. The night had completely fallen apart, their friend was broken, and Diana had no idea if there was anything she could do to fix this, to fix her. It hurt to think that after all the work they had done to bring her back, Akko was still lost to them.

“Hey.” Sucy spoke up softly. “I thought you were pretty dumb when I first met you. When you talked to me on the bridge back then, I just wanted you to leave me alone.”

Sucy ignored the expressions on everyone’s faces. She simply knelt down to where Akko was still crumpled on the ground. “You dragged me through all sorts of really stupid adventures. I don’t think there’s a rule here we haven’t broken, usually because of your plans. And you know what? It made this boring school a whole lot more interesting. You are, by far, one of the strangest roommates I could ask for. You say you’re a screw-up, and I think-“

“Don’t.” Akko interrupted. “D-don’t try to me I’m _not_ a screw up. I don’t wanna hear it.” Sucy looked at her blankly, before a rare, genuine smile snuck up her cheeks.

“I’m not. I’m saying I don’t _care._ ”

Akko stared at her. Sucy continued with her brutal honesty regardless. “I didn’t spend all night looking for you because I thought you were the coolest or the smartest or whatever. Because I don’t think that. I spent all night looking for you because we’re a team, the three of us, and I wanted my friend back.”

“But…you just said I was…? You…you still wanted me back?”

Lotte fell to her knees, being careful to keep the staff away from Akko. “Of course she did! We all did! You’re my best friend, mistakes and all! I m-mean, yeah, you get us into trouble a lot, but you always got us out! I’m not a very brave person, and I think it’s amazing how you’re always so sure and ready for adventure. I used to be way too scared to do half the stuff you helped me do this year. You really _are_ inspiring!”

For a moment, Akko looked moved, but her gaze dropped sadly. “…p-please don’t say that. I _wanted_ to inspire people, but it was…it was just a lie. I…I shouldn’t inspire anyone.”

Diana had always known that to be Akko’s deepest dream. She had originally seen it, back when she and Akko were ‘rivals,’ as a ploy for attention and fame. She hadn’t been sure what to think of it afterwards. There was a burst of shame in her heart, for only now realizing how deep that desire had run. It was clear now where her desire to have people’s eyes on her came from, and she desperately wished she could’ve seen it sooner, when it might’ve actually helped.

“…Maybe it was a lie.” Diana said. “Maybe it was some terrible misunderstanding. I really have no idea. But you inspired _me_. I know I haven’t been a good friend to you, but despite that, when I left Luna Nova you risked everything just to help me, out of the goodness of your heart. If you hadn’t been there for me, I would not be here. I would be miserable, or a victim of Aunt Daryl’s scheme, or both.”

Diana sat up a little straighter, to see her friend eye to eye. “But I’m not, and that’s not because you were right about everything, but because you’re a kind person who believed in me. And I will _never_ forget that. And I’m so sorry that I ever made you think so poorly of yourself. I’m sorry you feel so angry right now, and I’m sorry that I couldn’t be there for you to help. Because I want to help you feel better. I want you to know…I believe in your believing heart. Even if you don’t.”

Akko shook her head, but where her disbelief came from, Diana wasn’t sure. “…Why?”

“Because I care about you, Akko. And you know Lotte and Sucy will always as well. We really have been trying to bring you back all night. Because regardless of anything, of _anything_ , none of us want you to leave again.” Akko swallowed, taking all the words in. She looked up, trying to deny it.

“But…but I almost…”

“You didn’t.” Lotte cut her off.

“B-but I…I would’ve…”

“Hey, I know you know how much poison I make in my free time.” Sucy smiled wryly. “You really think _I_ care?”

Her eyes searched them, as if awaiting them to take it all back. But none of them, the three of them kneeling in the dirt beside her, made a move. It was clear none of them were going anywhere, at least not without their friend with them.

Akko sniffled.

“All this time…you were looking for me. A-and I thought you guys didn’t even…” She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “I’m sorry. I…I really don’t deserve you guys.”

“That’s not…” Diana started, but Akko just shook her head, rubbing her eyes like she was trying to push the tears back in.

“I really don’t. You guys were all so nice, and all I’ve done is screw up and think you don’t care. And I did something really stupid and you guys are still being nice to me. You’re way better friends than I deserve.”

Diana couldn’t think of anything to say to convince her otherwise. Instead, she reached out, and held the back of Akko’s head. She guided it to rest on her shoulder, pulling her close. Akko didn’t move. She didn’t try to hug back. But she stayed there, her face down on Diana’s shoulder.

Diana felt the fabric of her shirt grow wet.

“I…I feel like I’m crying a lot lately.” Akko mumbled. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to say sorry.” Lotte told her. “You can cry as much as you want if it’ll make you feel better.”

Diana rubbed the small of her back. “As much as I’d like to see you smile again, I agree with Lotte. I’m not going to judge you, Akko. Not again.” She felt the girl’s breath hitch in her arms, before she sunk deeper into the embrace with a small, sad moan.

“Thank you…” Akko whimpered into her shoulder. “Thank you for everything…F-for stopping me. For being my friends…I don’t know what I...t-thank you guys.”

She kept thanking them over and over, mumbling into Diana’s shirt. She was still so lost, but at least now, they might actually understand each other, and they would be able to help Akko recover from all this misery. Diana thought about what must’ve happened to her when she was stranded in the past, and felt a tinge of guilt for her earlier rudeness to Professor Ursula. She shouldn’t have lied, but with Akko face-down on her right now, she wasn’t sure there was any right answer to this situation anymore. That’s when she heard Lotte mumble in confusion.

From the corner of her vision, there was a strange twinkling light, coming from Lotte’s direction. A continuous blinking that demanded their attention. Akko noticed it too, and she separated herself from Diana to look over at the object in Lotte’s hands.

One of the gemstones on the Shiny Rod was sparkling insistently.

Diana peered at it, before the realization set in. It was calling out to its wielder. Now of all times, Akko had somehow unlocked a Word. She racked her brain, and one of the Seven Words of Arcturus stood out in her mind. It was an expression of gratitude, from the most genuine depths of the heart. One of the most powerful healing spells in all of creation, brought about from the deepest feelings of appreciation and love. The incantation was but a single term.

“Lyonne…” Diana said under her breath. She shook the wielder’s shoulders. “Akko, say the Word.”

Akko bit her lip, before turning back to Diana. “No, I…I can’t. I can’t use it anymore. I almost used that to…t-to…”

She gently shushed her. “Akko, it’s okay. You didn’t. It _wants_ you to cast the spell. It’s still yours.”

“But…I can’t touch it. I know I can’t.”

And it broke her heart all over again, to see Akko caving in fear of her most prized possession. Try as she might, she couldn’t ignore the fear in her heart that the poor girl might never feel whole once again. But she couldn’t let herself believe it, not unless Akko truly couldn’t unlock the Word being given to her. With a gentle insistence, Diana squeezed her shoulders. “Just…try. Please.”

Akko looked at the Shiny Rod, still held firmly in Lotte’s hands, like it would hurt her. She refused to even reach out to it, hugging her arms to her chest, as far away as possible. But hesitantly, Akko closed her eyes, and with a shaky breath, spoke the Word.

“…Lyonne.”

It took longer than usual for the Shiny Rod to react. The gemstones cut into the staff began to glow, before the entire Shiny Rod was a shining, brilliant gold. It continued to spread, until the four of them were bathed in the soft, glimmering light. It was like a beacon, alone in the pitch black of the nighttime. Diana couldn’t help but gasp. The light was all-encompassing. Had she not looked up and seen the moon hanging above them, she might’ve thought it was sunset. She could see the soft glow reflected in Akko’s eyes as she too stared in wonderment.

Tendrils of pure golden magic extended from the staff, gently reaching out. Diana watched as they touched the wounded skin on Akko’s knees, enveloping them in the soft light. The smeared prints of blood dissolved into nothing, and the open cuts disappeared underneath the magic’s tender care. Diana had more than enough experience with healing spells, but this was like nothing she had ever experienced. Most felt very cold and clinical. It was just another form of medicine, after all. But this was so much _more._

There was a feeling in her heart, a feeling of renewal. Like a warm drink and a soft blanket in the dead of winter. She felt…safe. Secure. All her anxieties, all the stresses wearing down on her, melted away. The heartache and doubt that plagued her mind as she worried for her friend was gone. The light seemed to wrap around them and embrace them, and assure them things would somehow turn out okay. That which was broken would be fixed, and they would be happy once more.

There was a sensation on her hand that felt warm and loving, and it brought to mind her mother, how when she hurt herself her mother would cradle her and kiss away her pain. She looked down to see one of the tendrils resting on her grievous burn. The blisters and reddened skin faded, until the magic retracted, and her skin returned to its natural pale color. She rubbed the side of her hand with her other thumb. There was no lingering numbness, no buzzing after-effects. It felt whole, as though it had never happened at all. Better, even. She hadn’t slept since this morning, long before this entire ordeal, but she felt like she had just dried off after a warm shower.

Lotte and Sucy had not been hurt, but even still, the light filled them up too. Lotte cradled the Shiny Rod, her spirits cleansed by the healing magic. Sucy’s hand drifted closer and closer to the staff, feeling the same sense of being refreshed. And ever so gradually, they inched closer to huddle with Akko. This spell, after all, was the wielder begging those who felt it to know how loved they were. It was their friend asking for their forgiveness.

An empty giggle escaped Akko’s lips. “…hey. You know what’s kinda funny?”

Diana looked up from her hand. “What?”

A small smile was gracing Akko’s face. Her tears were finally gone. “When I first time-traveled, I thought it was a test to find the sixth Word. Looks like I was finally right about something.”

Sucy playfully elbowed Lotte. “Remind me not to come for the last one. I don’t think I can do all this twice.”

Lotte giggled, and turned to offer Akko back her Shiny Rod. “See, Akko? You still did it. You should take this.”

She looked longingly at the staff, before she bit her lip and shrunk back. “…y-you hold onto it for me. Please. I don’t think I should touch it.”

It still saddened Diana to see Akko so distressed. But she was no longer afraid that it would be like this forever. Whether the optimism came from herself or from Akko’s healing spell, she couldn’t say, but she was sure that one day, they could repay her for this, and Akko would be able to hold her staff without fear once again. Lotte put it behind her back, promising to keep it safe until she was ready for it.

Akko was placated, but still clearly nervous. “Hey…w-what happens when I see Chariot and Croix again?” She asked, sitting up. Her voice was beset by guilt. “I…I’m not sure I can…w-what if…?” Her words began to ramble, and she might’ve kept on going, but Diana squeezed her shoulder, gently pressing her down.

“It’s a nice night out, Akko.” Lotte smiled to her. “I think we can sit here for a while.”

Diana nodded, and the fear drained from Akko’s face. Her expression was soft and grateful. “Right now,“ Diana told her, “I’d say we have all the time in the world.”

A light smile sneaked up Akko’s cheeks, and she poked the blonde girl in the stomach. “Heh…was that a joke? I never heard _you_ make one of those.”

Diana fondly poked her back, arching a brow. “I assure you, I made no such thing. You must be mishearing.”

Akko turned to Lotte and Sucy, and her smile grew more and more. “You guys are with me, right? Diana just made a joke, and not even a good one.”

“Wait’ll you hear about the door.” Sucy smirked down at her, and Diana simply snorted in response.

“Are we really bringing that up again?”

“We’re being non-judging right now, Diana.” Lotte said, the amusement unhidden in her voice. Keeping the staff firmly on the other side of her body, she scooted closer to Akko and Diana. With a clearly faked groan, Sucy did the same.

“I missed you guys.” Akko quietly admitted. “I’m…I’m really glad you’re still my friends, even after...after all that.”

Lotte and Sucy wordlessly leaned into her, with a short nod. Sitting across from her, watching her finally with her team again, Diana beamed.

They never did head back to the Tower. Eventually they wandered into the dorms, towards the privacy of the Akko’s room, but they didn’t face anyone else that night. The four of them had no desire. The golden light had long since faded, but the secure feeling remained in their hearts, and there was no sense wasting it. They talked. They smiled. They let the unpleasantness drain away, a topic for the morning. They would work through those new problems when they felt a bit more together, when they were sure nothing would break again.

Right now, all they wanted to do was relish in the fact that Akko was finally back home, right where she belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aagh, I've never felt worse about being slow on a chapter. I knew it was really likely with this one, and I would've left a warning last chapter, but I decided to be as vague as possible because I thought it'd be fun. It's especially worse since I'm almost positive the next one will be slower too.  
> And you know, Chariot/Ursula is one of my favorite characters, and I feel sorta bad that I gave away her big emotional moment. I've been giving her a hard time. But then Akko _is_ my actual favorite character and, well…look at we did to her.
> 
> Next! We're drawing to a close! "What Once Was" Croix, Chariot, and Ursula react to the fact that the two of them nearly died. Perhaps now, Akko can get better, but faced with her own bitterness, her resentment, and her past, what will Croix do now, in the ruins of her lab?
> 
> (Also, I didn't make this joke last time because again I wanted to be vague, but Croix wearing a cape went from a quick joke to being an integral part of her characterization.)


	11. What Once Was

Chariot would’ve thought this older, meaner, Croix fretting over her would fill her with hopefulness. She had come in to prove her friend wasn’t too far gone as Ursula said she was, and the fact the professor was trying to see if Chariot was alright was by all accounts a good sign. But there was just way too much to deconstruct to feel any semblance of hope right now. It was starting to feel like this future was just slapping her in the face, again and again. She came her, by accident, and this awful time would say, hey, it’s your fault all these future kids are missing their friend. And hey, if you choose to do magic shows, your friend ends up unhappy. And then, _you’re_ also unhappy, and living a secret life. And finally, and your friend is deliberately acting cruel for the sake of it. And oh, you were about two seconds from actually being _murdered_ just now.

If nothing else, she now knew what was probably the “something awful” Croix was supposed to trick her into doing.

It was all just so horrible and confusing, and she didn’t even understand _why._ She got the gist of it from Akko’s ranting, but there was so much context there Chariot missed, and the entire situation was just incredibly ugly and stomach-churning. She became an entertainer because sadness and anger made her uncomfortable, and she wanted to do something to never face those emotions again. She wanted to bring joy to the world, wanted to make people smile. And what had it led to? Someone who she heard nothing but good things about, an actual fan of hers, trying to _kill_ her, for something she hadn’t even done yet.

Though if Chariot was having a hard time processing this, Ursula looked like she wanted to be sick. She hadn’t said a word, this entire time. Hadn’t even stopped staring at where Akko had left the room. It wasn’t until about five minutes after Diana and the others left that she finally turned to them, silencing Croix’s mumbled fretting. She walked over, each step very deliberate. She stood about a foot across from the two of them. It was almost hard to hear her speak. “Croix? Chariot? Are you two alright?”

It was hard to say if Croix’s surprised reaction was her trying to hear Ursula’s quiet voice or if the question itself caught her off guard. “Am I…? Y-yeah, I think so.” She shrugged the cape off her shoulders, and ran her hand through her hair, wiping away the sweat. She looked over the piles of scrap and scorch marks littering her lab, avoiding the spot where Akko had stood. “God, this is a mess. I don’t even know what else to call it.”

Ursula nodded mechanically. Her eyes were glazed over. Even though her eyes were pointed at the two of them, Chariot doubted she was ever actually looking at either of them. And then she suddenly choked.

Ursula all but tore the glasses from her face. She buried herself in her palm. “I should’ve told her months ago…This is my fault.” Her chest heaved, and she struggled to swallow her grief and not break down in front of them. “If I had just told her, she wouldn’t have to be here. I…I have no idea if she’s going to be able to recover from this.”

With a deep sigh, Ursula looked back up at the other professor. “…You win, Croix.”

“I…what?”

“You win.” She repeated flatly. “You wanted to hurt her to hurt me, and you did it. You drove a sweet, innocent little girl to mur- … _that_ , and you proved me wrong. And three people almost died because of it. That…that was what you wanted, right? To prove me wrong, make sure I can’t ever redeem myself?”

Chariot felt Croix’s eyes on her, and she looked over to meet her gaze. The Professor did not look all that victorious. “…Well, fine.” She said at last, as she spun on her heel. “Good. I win, so you both can get out. I have a Noir Rod to complete.”

Chariot couldn’t believe her ears. She could still see the pieces of the Croix she knew in the professor, the ones she kept trying to smother. But why? What could it be that obsessed her so much that even after almost losing her life she refused to acknowledge who she was? But whereas it made Chariot sad, it just made Ursula angry, as if there wasn’t enough of that tonight.

Ursula threw out her hands in disbelief. “Croix, how can you _be_ like this? She didn’t deserve this! She was just a kid! Can’t you even see that?”

“You just said it.” Croix shrugged. “This _is_ what I wanted. This may not have been the exact plan, but it was supposed to end like this.”

“You…you can’t be serious.” Ursula shook her head. “Croix, you can’t possibly be okay with this!”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” She challenged. “You ruined my dream ten years ago, this is just karma. I…I got what I wanted.”

“But she didn’t need to be involved!”

“She was involved when you chose her to redeem yourself. _I’m_ not the one who cast Dream Fuel Spirit on her, am I? That was on you.”

The words stung Ursula to her core. “All this…over not being chosen by the Shiny Rod?”

“Don’t call it that!” Croix snapped. “I don’t care about your little stick. I’m _far_ past that!” Chariot couldn’t listen to this again. She _knew_ Croix wasn’t this bad. But Ursula didn’t see that. Croix herself didn’t see it. With a huff, she turned away, her eyes wandering everywhere but at her older self and her lost friend. She gasped when her gaze set upon an adjacent room locked off from the rest of the lab.

One of Croix’s inventions was inside. A ginormous, threatening-looking staff. Was this her Noir Rod? Chariot squinted at it. For all the pieces of the staff still missing, the shape of it was undeniable. She looked down at her hands, where she held her staff up. The Noir Rod was a clear match.

Did it truly all came back to the Shiny Rod, the Claiomh Solais? How could _all_ of this come back down to this? It was pretty much just a magic wand with some added responsibility. It was powerful, yes, but worth dying over? Worth doing all this over? It was nothing. Surely it couldn’t be _all_ about something so small. If it was, they could’ve prevented all this if they had just…talked…

Chariot almost dropped the Rod. This…this wasn’t new. All this horribleness in the future wasn’t something that sprung up in the decade between Chariot and Ursula. This all-encompassing image that obsessed Croix wasn’t something created after the point in time Chariot was from. These people and the masks they wore didn’t come from Chariot’s future. They came from her past.

The signs had always been there, and she had just ignored them. She had so desperately wanted to see Croix happy, and whenever she talked about the staff, it just brought out the worst in her, so Chariot avoided the subject all together. Because she was scared. Croix wanted the Claiomh Solais, wanted everyone to see her as the Chosen One, but for all her brilliance simply could not wield the staff she dreamed of. Because of that, she felt inadequate.

Croix was embittered and angry, and thought she had nothing left but those feelings, so she reveled in them until they gave her purpose. Akko was bullied into almost following in her footsteps, and just barely pulled from the brink of that path. Chariot loses herself and hides away for a decade under a fake name, unable to face her own guilt. And then, there was Diana, Lotte and Sucy, who just left to go find their friend, and who knows if they can help her at this point. Even if they can, even if Ursula could be more honest and Croix could be less angry, the damage was already done. And there was no telling how many other people were caught in the crossfire of this decade-long feud. All these lives interfered with, hurt, or even destroyed, and because of what?

Some hurt feelings and a fear of confrontation. Chariot didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.     

The staff suddenly felt heavy in her hand. For the first time since she picked it up, Chariot began to understand the power it had to change lives, a power she had simply ignored, until now when it demanded to be taken seriously. She wasn’t sure if she felt guilty, or sick, or both at once. She muttered her belated realization aloud without even truly meaning to.

“We could’ve avoided all of this…”

Ursula and Croix stopped their arguing, turning to look at her in confusion. “We could’ve! All of this!” She argued. “Akko getting angry, _Croix_ getting angry, this whole Ursula thing, all this arguing and misunderstandings? None of it needed to happen at all.”

Chariot covered her face with her palm, thinking of all the times she and Croix _could’ve_ just sat down and figured this out. All the times they spent instead hiding behind their own insecurities and building this aimless resentment. “God, if…if I had just talked to her, if we had just _talked_ , we could’ve avoided all of this. That could’ve been all it would take. One conversation!”

The two professors just gaped at her. “Don’t you guys see? This was just some stupid misunderstanding that got blown way out of proportion! If we had just been more honest, none of us would’ve been so unhappy!”

Ursula seemed to think about it, but she just sighed a melancholy sigh. “It…it isn’t that simple, Chariot. It…couldn’t have been.”

Chariot shook her head, undeterred. “I knew Croix was mad about me being chosen over her, but I always avoided talking about it because I was afraid she’d get angry again. But she did anyway.” She looked up at Professor Croix. “ _You_ did anyway. If we had just…just worked this out, none of this would’ve happened.”

Croix narrowed her eyes. “What are you…?”

“I’m saying this whole thing, all this angriness, it was pointless! None of it needed to happen! If we had all just not been so…so _full_ of it, we never would’ve gotten to this point at all.”

Croix’s face darkened. “Pointless? This…this is about the Grand Triskellion, the World Reconstruction magic. Possibly the most powerful magic in existence! You call that pointless?” She threw up her hands like it was the most obvious thing in the world. But Chariot, for as well as she knew her, couldn’t imagine what Croix saw as her ideal world, except for being the Chosen One.

“But Croix, why do you even want it in the first place?”

“Why do I want it?” She repeated. She closed in on the young girl angrily, staring daggers into the staff in her hand. To both their surprises, Chariot didn’t flinch. “I want it because it’s _my_ destiny! We’re talking about the power to create a better world than this one! To revive magic! With that power, we can create a better future! Why can’t you understand that?”

“I can understand that.” Chariot said. “But what do you want to create, Croix?”

“W-what do I…?” The Professor stuttered, racking her brain to justify herself to Chariot. “A…a better future. I…I said that.”

She crossed her arms with an unconfident tone of finality. Chariot just stared at her expectantly. “W-what would _you_ know anyway?” Croix growled. “You never understood how important this was! You always ignored it! If my plan works, then the World Reconstruction magic will do wonders! It’ll make things better than you two ever did!”

It was an ends justify the means kind of argument, but it was clear it was never _about_ what came next. It was about what came before. It was being set-upon and the image of being replaceable and not being good enough. If one simply didn’t think too hard about what the consequences were, it was easy to justify anything. Maybe this was why she’d invent something like Dream Fuel Spirit and was angry that Chariot would reject something like that.

Ursula reached out to her former friend. For the first time in a long time, the two of them had dropped their personas. For the first time in ten years, Ursula finally seemed to understand how hurt she was. She held out her hand, encouraging her to take it, so maybe they could finally clear the air.

“Croix, you…do you even remember why you wanted this?”

Croix slapped her hand away. “Don’t you gang up on me! What have you two created? A…a magic show?! Some pointless entertainment!? I _know_ what I’m doing!” She backed away, looking at Ursula the same way she had looked at Chariot earlier. “I’m…I’m an inventor! I don’t need some magic stick to open the Triskellion! I can _invent_ my way in!”

Faced with the two versions of her best friend no longer trying to challenge her victory or deny her rightful place, but rather simply waiting there like they wanted to help her, her anger grew and grew.  “I’m taking control of my destiny! You’re always talking about changing lives, but what have you really changed? That’s what my machines are doing! _They’re_ changing lives! They’re making-!”

Croix stopped. Her indignant glare slowly flattened as a realization seemed to set over her. Her shoulders slumped. “I’m making…”

She suddenly darted to her computer and punched in commands on the keyboard. A file opened on the monitor, labeled Noir Fuel Spirit. A stream of data appeared on the screen, measuring how much emotional energy was being built, and how very close her Noir Rod was to completion. Alongside the complex layers of data were a series of videos and images. Of violent riots across the country. Of people so far gone with anger they’ve begun to lose their inhibitions. Of a society on the brink of warfare, attacking any who would wrong them. Of destructive, meaningless and overwhelming feelings of hatred and rage, all being gently prodded, measured, and collected by her cube-like machines.

Croix’s eyes slowly drifted back, over all the still smoking wreckage of the Amplifier, to where Akko had stood moments earlier, preparing to shoot them dead.

As Croix stared at the spot where she had been paralyzed with fear for her life, Chariot walked over to the monitor to see all the images of the riots up close. This was the extent of Croix’s planning, what she had been pushed into doing. The images were all different people, all making the same expression Akko had made, of pure baseless rage. Chariot squinted at the stream of data. There was some history to all this madness, and she wasn’t sure if it would make any of this better or worse, but she read it anyway.

The riots truly started over a sports game, with the flames being fanned by Croix. The two countries had a long history, and with some careful scheming, it was the straw that could break the camel’s back. Years of political tensions and building resentment, exacerbated by Croix’s machinations until all it took was just a little push to send people into a manic frenzy. A little push, something so petty and insignificant to send everyone into violence. All this devastation over whether or not the winning kick was a penalty. Chariot supposed she should feel horrified, or morally outraged.

It just seemed to make her sad. Just more of the same.

“Well…well _fine_.” Croix decided. “It’s…it’s reconstruction magic. I mean, can’t make an omelette without breaking a few eggs, right?” She tried to make a grandiose gesture to Ursula, but her hands were clearly shaking.

Ursula just sighed. “Croix…”

“It…it’ll have been worth it when the Triskellion is unlocked. My Noir Rod will unlock it. I’m sure of it. I can still fix this.” Croix tried to confidently smile at her, tried to revel in her victory, but as the two of them stared at one another, she couldn’t keep up the façade for long. She waited for Ursula to challenge her, to deny her claims.

Ursula’s eyes dropped sadly. “…I need to go. I’m sorry, but I have to make sure she doesn’t hurt herself after all this.” She turned on her heels and began to walk out. Ursula was leaving her laboratory with a heavier heart, her apprentice nowhere to be seen and both worse for wear. The scenario that Croix had wanted and planned for tonight had come to fruition.

“Hey. Hey.” Croix called out to her, trying to get her to stop, and turn back. “It wasn’t pointless. It wasn’t supposed to go like this, but it _wasn’t_ pointless.” But even if Ursula felt for her friend, right now she was clearly more concerned with how she had treated her student. She spared Croix one last inscrutable look before she walked out.

“It…it wasn’t.” Croix turned to Chariot. “I mean…some things broke…but…but it couldn’t have been for…” Chariot could do little but offer a sympathetic smile. It really did hurt to see her friend like this. But at least now, they all understood each other. Maybe now, that everyone knew the truth, things could start to be fixed. Chariot knew what she had to do when she got home. That poor Akko girl still had her friends, and one could only hope that would be enough for her to get better.

It…was gonna be hell. For all of them. For this time, and her own. It was sort of ironic really. Even with the whole time travel aspect, she still wished she could’ve gone back and prevented it from ever getting to this point. If only none of them had ever had to experience this ugliness. Chariot stepped over the destroyed robots, and towards the door. She looked over her shoulder, and smiled reassuringly at her friend (and perhaps one day the two of them would be ready to call themselves as such again) with one last goodbye.

“You can get better too, Croix. I still want to believe in you. Stay safe, okay?”

Croix blankly watched her leave, and as the metal door closed behind Chariot, the ever ambitious and inventive Professor was left alone in the ruins of the lab, with only the sound of the devastation unfolding on the monitor to accompany her.

* * *

 

Chariot’s legs carried her to the North Building before she ever really registered wanting to go there. Arcas, still dutifully guarding the building, lifted his head when he saw her approach, and she smiled weakly. She gave his snout a gentle rub before walking to his side and plopping down against his massive leg, sinking deep into the soft white fur. After everything that had happened, she needed something much warmer and fuzzier than a Luna Nova bed. Not that she even had a bed of her own in this time. Or any idea what she would say when she got to her own.

She was tired, but there was way too much on her mind for her to keep her eyes closed. She laid there, eyes wide open and staring at the night sky, wishing for the comfort of sleep. Eventually Arcas shifted, curling until his nose was just next to her leg. She felt his breathing slow as he napped without a care in the world. It brought another weak smile to her face.

Her thoughts drifted back to the Fountain. She finally understood the contrast, but even still, that was her dream, being Shiny Chariot. And to think her stage name could bring all this. She didn’t want to say it didn’t do good. She already knew Shiny Chariot would bring some people joy. But she had a job she should’ve done a long time ago, a talk she should’ve made a long time ago, and if she could keep these people here happier, then that was worth far more than anything else. Bringing everyone smiles was great, but after all this, she would give it up in a heartbeat.

If it kept this future at bay, if it prevented all this aimlessness, she could move on, somehow. For Croix’s carefree smile, she was willing to let it all go.

By the time her exhaustion overtook her mind and Chariot drifted out of consciousness, her sleep was fitful and restless. If she dreamed, she couldn’t remember in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is very long and I have no idea why that enrages me so. Especially since I split this chapter into two. Anyway I’ve had two separate people ask me about this, so I thought I should make an acknowledgment. There are some pretty serious moral implications with the fact that Akko even considered killing and with the devastation Professor Croix is unleashing that _sorta_ gets brushed aside. The story is less about morality and more about anger and misunderstanding, which this chapter is meant to show. I wanted to put this scene before Akko’s friends rejoining her, but it just didn’t flow well, and the whole “this entire conflict could’ve been avoided” right after Akko needs to be talked down from murder just became way too cynical. The take-away here is, this story is already longer than it need be, and intricately planning it out was harder than I thought.
> 
> Next! The penultimate chapter! (Technically was supposed to be this chapter but whatever!) “Now, Then…”. Chariot’s final hours in the future draw near, and there’s only a few things left to take care of before she goes home. What does Professor Croix do with this revelation? What does Ursula? And before Chariot goes back, there’s one more confrontation she has after all this, as she and Akko truly meet face to face…


	12. Now, Then...

Chariot felt Arcas shift underneath her head again, and she groggily opened her eyes. Resting hadn’t done much for her. There was less of a feeling of being refreshed by a good night’s sleep and more the sense of fulfilling an obligation to her body. She wondered if she simply hadn’t slept much, but it was definitely well-past morning, so she had to have been out for quite a while. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, figuring if she was going to be awake, she might as well go all the way with it and actually get up.

As she blinked away the blurriness, she noticed her older self on the short remains of a pillar a few feet away in the sunlight. Ursula sat cross-legged, with a mug up to her lips. She was watching students in the distance, mingling and running about the campus. Alcor was perched on the professor’s shoulder, once again titling his head at Chariot curiously.  

Ursula turned and smiled pleasantly, the very picture of a kind professor. With a weary groan, Chariot pushed herself to her feet, gave Arcas a few pats, and made her way over. Absent-mindedly, she peered into Ursula’s mug. The drink, most likely coffee, was almost black.

“I don’t normally drink it this dark.” Ursula chuckled, somewhat abashed. “Especially at this time of day. It’s just been…” She trailed off, but finished her sentence with a helpless little wave. Chariot supposed describing last night was going to be difficult for everyone. So instead, she said the first thing that came to her mind.

“I don’t drink coffee at all.”

“Oh, don’t start. It’s an addiction. It eats up my already poor salary.”

It was meant as a joke. Chariot hummed, not sure if she found it funny or not. She still wasn’t completely passed the fact she was talking with her older self. Not to mention everything else that had happened since then. She looked upward. The sun was hidden behind the clouds, but it was fairly high in the sky. “What time is it?”

“It’s a little after two. I’m glad _you_ managed to get some sleep. You’re…probably about the only one, out of all of us.”

“You’re drinking coffee at two in the afternoon?”

Ursula fidgeted, smiling to herself, and Alcor squawked as her shoulders shifted. “Like I said, I’ve been up since yesterday morning. It’s been tough. There was a lot of soul searching, on everyone’s side.”

On everyone’s side…Ursula had left last night to check on her student. Akko was supposed to be a really kind-hearted person, according to Diana, which she hadn’t really been at the time. And oh, _there_ was the slap of guilt she had been missing since last night. Had barely had time to even think about how her own actions had led to that exchange in the lab. This future just seemed to like making her feel God-awful, didn’t it?

“Is Akko…?”

Ursula took a long sip. “I talked to her this morning. She’s…better now.” There was a tension in her voice. Understated, but there. “It will take her some time, but she at least has a few people she can lean on. I told Headmistress Holbrooke the four of them caught a nasty case of influenza. They deserve a day off.”

“I feel like after all that, we shouldn’t be lying anymore.”

Ursula chuckled into the mug. “You’re not wrong. But if you want to explain all this to the Headmistress…”

Chariot tried to avoid too much reading between the lines on what that all meant. She certainly sympathized with Akko, given she hadn’t asked to be caught up in a personal grudge match. But there was already enough unpleasantness she had to face, and adding on to that how her would-be attacker was going to spend the rest of her days feeling guilty wouldn’t do her psyche any good. At least the poor girl’s life wasn’t _irrevocably_ ruined. If she was feeling better now, then maybe soon they’d all be able to move on.

Though, speaking of moving on, Chariot’s mind once again drifted to her dearest friend. Or at least the older version of her dearest friend. “What happened to Croix? Is she okay, after all that?”

Ursula downed the rest of the drink. It was hard to tell if that was a good sign or not.

“Croix…she…” Ursula bit her lip. “I guess the near-death experience got to her, but she didn’t want me to _see_ it get to her. I’m…not sure if she’s okay yet. She clearly didn’t want to talk about it yet. She left this for me in my office, at least. I thought you’d like to read it.”

She reached down to the foot of the pillar and handed Chariot a small box. It was surprisingly heavy, and made of some type of metal. There was a strange pattern of electronic lights on all the object’s faces. Just as she watched the electronic lights pulse, she realized the box was actually one of Croix’s machines. It was the same type of cube that had smashed through Ursula’s window, the ones that collected the emotions from the angry crowds of people. Only, unlike before, where it had radiated with a violent hue, this one was not glowing blood-red. The lights on the machine were dimmed, and a different color entirely. She wasn’t sure she wanted to think about what emotion green represented.

More notable than that was the fact that there was a handwritten paper note, inelegantly attached to the face of the high-tech machine with a strip of tape. It was an almost comical contrast. Chariot pulled the note off the machine and read Croix’s message.

“ _To Chariot (older one)_

_To start off, I will admit I may have made one or two miscalculations.”_

Chariot had to stop reading for a moment.

_“I won’t say I didn’t try to start all this, because I did. The Grand Triskellion was my life. It is the most important thing in the world. I know it is. But I didn’t intend to kill anyone over it, especially not the other you, who wasn’t even supposed to be here. Things got way more out of hand than they were supposed to. I didn’t count on so many people getting hurt, and I didn’t want anyone dead._

_I don’t know if this stupid Noir Rod was even going to work in the first place. After you all left me alone, I ran some tests on it. It started responding weird, and then not at all. Had to take drastic measures to even shut it off and stop it. So if that makes you happy, another plan blew up in my face. I’m sure you all think I deserve it._

_So when this letter gets to you, I’m not going to be here. I’m shutting down my little lab. I guess you could call this my resignation from teaching. I barely ever went to class anyway. I’m not gonna bother you or your kid anymore. I just want some time alone right now. And if you see your other self, you can tell her I do_ _know what I want to create. I want a world where destiny didn’t exist and we didn’t have to end up on opposite sides of everything. She just put me on the spot, and I didn’t know how to say it, that’s all. I just wish we didn’t have to end up hating each other. Either way, you don’t need to worry about me again. Now that the Noir Rod’s gone, I’m pretty much done._

_And sorry about the mess in the tower, I guess._

_Croix.”_

There was an overwhelming sense of sadness by the time Chariot finished reading. “She’s…gone? With just a note?” She wanted Croix to stop, but not to just leave all by herself with no one to help her. “I didn’t think she’d just clean the place out.”

Ursula pursed her lips. “She really didn’t. As soon as I got this I went to the lab to see if I couldn’t talk to her. A lot of the machines have been wiped, but the place is a mess. Her Noir Rod was smashed to pieces all over.”

“Oh…” Chariot sighed sadly. Croix’s dream had led to a lot of devastation, but it _was_ still her dream, and compromising those always hurt. And regardless of what she’s done, she was still Croix Meridies at her heart, even if she had trouble seeing it. “I…guess that’s for the best.”

Ursula nodded, as hesitant to agree as Chariot was. “I’m glad she’s done trying to bring misery, but I’m worried about her. I wish I could go try to find her, but I still have to take care of things here too. I just need to find a way to make sure she’s going to be okay.” She bit her lip before turning back to her younger self.

“You were right, you know. About her, and a lot of other things. I’ve been hiding for so long, I think I needed a good kick in the pants. It was always easier to think my friend was just gone than to imagine she was hurting like that. That she still is. It was the same with Chariot Du Nord, really. I thought it’d be easier to face my guilt about that magic show if I became a different person, but I guess I never ended up facing it at all, until it was way too late.”

Chariot looked over the note again. Croix probably had deliberately chosen the least interactive way to say her not-quite apology. It would be just like her to bottle everything up. Of course, they had _all_ lost the right to point fingers at each other. It wasn’t like any of them were any more innocent or guilty when it came to all this bickering and hatred. Some of them just got the wake-up call later than others.

She wanted to run out and find the professor, and make sure she knew she wasn’t being condemned, and understood even after everything that happened, Ursula still wanted to see her happy, but then…Chariot already _had_ a Croix she had to set things right with. This one was out of her hands.

“You’re her friend, Ursula.” Chariot told her. “She just needs a reminder that you are, and that she’s a good person and that you want to be there for her. I think all she ever really needed was someone to pull her back and tell her that, and she wouldn’t have felt like this. It’s never too late to help her.”

Ursula looked at her a long moment, before a lopsided smile creeped up her cheeks. “…Are we sure you’re me? I always thought I was a people-person, but I don’t remember ever being this…insightful.”

Chariot nudged her with her elbow. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“Technically I’m flattering myself.”

Chariot snorted, and then full-on laughed. It felt incredibly good on her throat. “…What a weird, weird joke.”

Ursula chuckled, turning back to the students running around the campus in the distance. “…I guess I’ll find a way to help her later. We should probably get going. I’d like to get you through the Ley Line before classes are done for the day. I’d rather not have too many students crowding up the platform.”

Chariot’s brows furrowed. “Ley Line? Wait, where am I flying?”

“Well, that was the other thing we learned this morning.” Ursula smiled, as she sent Alcor back to her office. “We know where to go to send you home. Whenever you’re ready.”

* * *

About half an hour later, Chariot was prepping herself on Luna Nova’s Ley Line platform. Ursula gave her a broom and left to go collect a certain few people. Though, she had neglected to tell Chariot where she was meant to be going, so she was pretty much stuck on the terrace until they returned with her way through time. She didn’t know how Akko had managed to find a way back (and it wasn’t like she ever had a chance to ask) but she wasn’t about to complain about being handed a free ride home. Just more about having to keep waiting for it.

But finally, the door to the Ley Line platform and Ursula came back with Diana in tow. The two glanced at something back in the hallway, but closed the door behind them and turned their attention to Chariot. Diana greeted her cordially. Admittedly, Chariot didn’t really catch too much of what she was saying. Diana looked surprisingly refreshed, considering Ursula had claimed none of them had slept much. She couldn’t help but envy whatever she did. It must’ve have been special to beat sleeping on a big friendly polar bear.

“Ready to head back home, Chariot?” Diana asked her, and Chariot couldn’t hope to keep the excitement out of her voice.

“Oh my _god_ , yes. I mean, no offense to you guys, but I can’t wait to get back to my time. How’d she do it, anyway? Was it like, some big spell, or an artifact or what?”

Diana just smiled at the enthusiasm, clearly not at all offended. “I couldn’t believe it when I heard it myself. It’s quite amazing. As it turns out, Akko had encountered Woodward’s spirit in the past.” She said, concealing her considerable excitement. “She was one of the Nine Olde Witches, and the original wielder of the Claiomh Solais, so she’s immensely powerful. It should b-“

“Oh! I know Woodward!” Chariot exclaimed, slapping her forehead. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

Diana blinked, and then narrowed her eyes, looking distinctly unimpressed. “You know Woodward? You knew about her this entire time and you never thought to mention her? At _any_ time, we could’ve sent you back, just like that?”

Chariot rubbed the back of her neck, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. “W-well…she…makes Croix really mad, so I…don’t usually like to talk about her much. Guess I just…forgot.”

“You forgot.” Diana repeated flatly. “All we had to do was make _one_ quick flight and we could’ve avoi-“ She suddenly took a deep breath through her nose. She spoke with her eyes closed. “No, I’m sorry. I…understand your hesitation. This has been a difficult situation for all of us. I am not going to judge you for it.”

It sounded _incredibly_ forced. Chariot cleared her throat. “In my defense, I’m trying to be more responsible _now,_ at least. Er…sort of like how you are.”

Diana nodded, but there was a distant look in her eyes. “I’m responsible for plenty alright…either way, if you do know how to find Woodward, that should make this whole thing easier.”

Chariot and Diana both suddenly realized Ursula had been staring at the door they had come out of throughout the entire conversation. They looked to the door expectantly, but if they were waiting for someone else to enter, no one came. After another few seconds, Diana sighed, and walked past the professor. “I suppose I can’t blame her…Hold on one second, I’ll talk to her.”

She opened the door, but Chariot couldn’t see anyone in the immediate doorway. Diana began to talk to someone just out of her view, encouraging them to come outside. The other voice was reluctant to do so, and was clearly very nervous about even the idea. It took a moment, but Chariot soon recognized the unseen voice as Akko’s.

“Are…are you sure I should…?” Akko asked Diana. “I mean, w-what if…?”

Diana’s voice was placating. “It’s alright, Akko. You’ll be fine. I’m here, no matter what happens.” Diana held the door open invitingly, and it took her another long moment of hesitation, but eventually Akko found her courage and stepped out to the Ley Line platform with Chariot.

Chariot was ashamed to admit she noticed that Akko didn’t have a wand or her staff before she noticed how timid she was.

Akko was looking everywhere but at Chariot, mostly at her own feet. Her hands were wringing the brim of her skirt. Ursula placed a hand on her shoulder in an almost motherly way, and to Chariot’s surprise, the girl looked up to the professor gratefully. There was definitely something significant in that silent exchange, especially when she turned her gaze to Chariot.

“H-hey.” She tried to smile. “Um. Hi, Chariot.” There was an apparent familiarity in her eyes. It seemed as if Akko had already found out her professor and Chariot were one in the same.

“So…” Chariot asked the two of them. “Did you two…talk?”

“Well…we tried,” Ursula said. “But…”

Akko waved her hand, brushing away the topic. “She said she had something to tell me this morning, but I said I didn’t want to hear it yet. I’m not…I’m not sure I can really handle any more surprises right now. But _you_ probably get it, right?”

She nodded sympathetically. “I understand. Just, uh, don’t wait _too_ long, you know?”

Akko hummed in agreement, but couldn’t bring herself to say anything else. Ursula and Diana had clearly only come to see her off and to let Akko say her goodbyes, so they weren’t keen to speak up either, leaving them with a fairly tense silence. Neither one was quite sure how to approach the very obvious elephant in the room. Akko was obviously guilt-ridden, and Chariot was never great when it came to confrontation. Of course, that was the name of the game now, so she swallowed her own insecurities and decided to try and absolve some of that guilt.

“Hey, so I don’t know what Dream Fuel Spirit is, but I’m sorry that-” Before she could get far, Akko’s hand snapped up to cut her off.

“Just-!” she flinched at her own tone, and quickly calmed herself. “…I don’t… _really_ wanna talk about that. Sorry.”

Chariot mentally rebuked herself. She meant to offer condolences, not remind her that she almost condemned the wrong person. This sort of thing was going to take some practice. She supposed that was the reason she wouldn’t let Ursula tell her the truth yet. She needed time and distance, and having that fact hanging over her head was anything but. Chariot wished there was more she could do to help her feel better, but perhaps just getting out of here and setting things right in her own time would be enough.

“Anyway, I’m…going home, which is really thanks to you, so don’t feel too bad, alright? I’ll be out of your hair pretty soon.”

“That’s good…” Akko’s face suddenly paled, and her eyes filled with dread. “I-I mean, not like that! I’m not saying it’s good that you’re-! I don’t mean it like that! I’m sorry, I just-“

“Akko.” Diana called out from behind her. “Breathe.”

Dutifully, she took a deep deliberate breath in, and out, and her nervousness drained a little. Poor girl. “It’s…good you’re going home, I mean.”

“I…yeah. Don’t worry, I get it. Thank you.”

Akko cleared her throat. “…You know, I always wanted to meet you, Chariot.” She admitted. “Sorry it had to be like…that.”

“After what happened? I’m not sure I can blame anyone anymore.”

Akko fidgeted. “I guess. Just…um, please. D-don’t…all the things that happened here…you can’t…”

Chariot crossed her heart with her finger. “I promise. None of this will happen again. I’m sure the Akko of my time will never have to go through any of this. None of us will.”

Akko nodded, slowly, before another thought struck her. “…And make sure Croix is happy too. Don’t let her get so angry like-“ The words, _like I did,_ were just on the edge of her tongue. It was too much for her to admit. “J-just, you know.”

“I know.” Chariot smiled. “Good luck, Akko. I’m glad you came to say goodbye.”

Akko’s expression brightened. “Yeah. Never thought I’d second guess getting to meet Shiny Chariot. You know, aside from that…thing, the magic show was so cool. I thought it was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen. I don’t think I ever would’ve come here and made all these friends if I didn’t get to see it.”

And now it was Chariot’s turn to feel awkward. Given everything that name had led to, she wasn’t sure she was ever going to live that dream. She had to give up a lot to fulfill her promise to stop all this again, and the chance of Shiny Chariot going with that was…high. Very high.

“I’m…glad some good came out of it then.”

She reached out to pat her on the shoulder, when she felt something impact her midsection. There were two sounds she heard. One was Akko gasping, and the other sounded like an electrical discharge. Akko was staring wide-eyed at Chariot’s belt, who looked down and realized the Shiny Rod had been stuffed in there this entire time. Akko had hit her hand on it, which explained the gasp, but…

Had the Shiny Rod just…shocked her? She didn’t _look_ like she had been hurt. But if it _did_ shock her, did that mean even after all this her belief in magic was truly tainted? That even though she was trying to get better, she’d never get to hold the Shiny Rod again?

“What...?” Akko narrowed her eyes at the staff, looking confused. “But it…?”

She reached out for the Shiny Rod again, and nervously, Chariot held it out for her. She wanted to believe Akko hadn’t lost the right, but she was afraid to see if she was wrong. Diana and Ursula watched with bated breath as her fingers inched closer and closer. For a moment, Akko almost retracted her hand to leave it a mystery, but with a determined huff, she laid a hand on the bronzed surface.

For a moment, there was nothing, but then it sparked, and the surface was crackling with electricity. But to her surprise, unlike when Croix had touched it long ago when she had been so lost with anger, the sparks made no effort to drive Akko’s hand away. The electric bolts curved around her skin where it touched the staff, deliberately and barely missing. It was like the Shiny Rod was warning her that she had been very close to losing it entirely. That while she could safely touch it now, it could shock her if it chose to.

Chariot watched as the dangerous bolts harmlessly danced around her hand. She may not know the girl all that well, but she could only imagine how she must feel to see the staff she was chosen to carry threaten her like this. “Oh…Akko, I-“

But Akko didn’t look saddened, or angry, or hurt. She was just surprised. Almost…happy? “I…I _can_ touch it? But I was almost a…it _still_ lets me…?” She turned over her shoulder to where Diana and Ursula were gaping at her, as taken aback by her reaction as Chariot was. “Guys…it’s not zapping me. Even though…i-it’s not zapping me!”

After a long moment, Diana shrugged somewhat helplessly. “I…I told you the Shiny Rod was still yours…w-well not that one, specifically. You know what I mean.”

Akko took her hand off the Shiny Rod, and immediately the electricity stopped. She seemed to think the idea over, not entirely comfortable with it. “Even…even if I can touch it…I‘m not sure I should. I almost hurt someone with it. I mean…that’s gotta break its rules, right?”

Diana just smiled wryly. “Akko…since when do _you_ follow rules?”

The expression Akko made could only really be described as pouting. “I’m being serious, Diana! I just…I don’t know, I think I should wait before I use it again. And I _do_ follow rules! Sometimes!”

“Sometimes.” Diana repeated, arching a brow. “Either way, the Shiny Rod is there when you’re ready for it.”

“Yeah, well…I’ll think about it.” Akko crossed her arms. “Maybe. Aren’t you supposed to tell me I have to be responsible?”

Diana shrugged. “I suppose I’ve just accepted you and your friends have sullied my perfect reputation. Not much can be done about it.”

The two bantered and joked, increasingly oblivious to their audience. It brought a smile to Chariot’s face. It was the most hopeful she felt since…a while. They had found in each other what both Chariot and Croix had been looking for. Even if the rest of this didn’t have to happen, it was encouraging to see some good blooming after all this misery.

Off in the distance, a clock tower chimed, signaling the passing of the hour. It was only fitting that would be her cue to travel back in time, wouldn’t it? Ursula opened the Ley Line to Arcturus Forest, and Chariot turned to the three of them.

“Well guys,” Chariot said. “I think it’s about time I get going.” She stuffed the Shiny Rod back into her sash, and straddled her broom as she prepared for take-off, before she quickly added, “…That wasn’t totally meant to be a pun, by the way.” Akko snorted, so at least someone thought she was funny.

She took one last look at the platform, as the others began to wave goodbye. She carved the scene into her mind, determined to let it drive her going forward. Her emotions all seemed to contradict each other. The sadness of having to say goodbye to the new friends she had only just started to meet, the underlying guilt of everything that happened between all of them, and the mutual gratefulness that Chariot would never truly see these people ever again.

It seems the future couldn’t let her go without being weird one last time.

Chariot and Akko exchanged one last nod, each saying their final piece in silence. It was an expression of both absolution and gratefulness, one too much for words. A goodbye and a wish for luck on neutral grounds, from one wielder to another. With a quick adjustment to her broom and a quiet incantation, Chariot took to the air, disappeared into the Ley Line, and began her flight to Arcturus Forest. Back home.

Back home, where her friend was waiting. Croix, who wore glasses and had messy hair and didn’t feel like she had to hide behind a cape. Back to a Luna Nova where things were newer and nicer and looked less like they were going to fall apart. Back to her life where she had avoided everything for too long, and now had a bigger purpose to both of those things.     

She supposed she wouldn’t ever really know for sure if Akko or Professor Croix ended up getting better. But Diana had been there to help the former, and while she wasn’t okay now, she was on the road. And now, Professor Croix had Ursula in the same way. Maybe all of them had been guilty of something last night, but they at least all knew the truth, whether they were ready to admit it or not. More than anything else, that was these four future people needed. Now it was all about accepting themselves, moving on, and a matter of…

Chariot smiled to herself. These puns were hard to avoid.

As she landed by the tallest tree in the forest, and the ghostly image of Woodward appeared in front of the massive trunk before her, she wondered what the future she was going to create would look like, and what she would have to compromise to keep it from being a little less like this one. She was eager to return to her own time, and now there would be nothing to distract her.

She smiled up at the spirit, trading in her optimistic confidence for a solid sense of responsibility. “Okay, Woodward. I…I’m ready to go back.”

Woodward spoke down to her. “So you are, Chariot Du Nord. I’m sure this experience has been illuminating, but it is for the best everything be set back to how it should be.” The witch began to charge a spell in-between her hands, with the smallest of smiles gracing her lips. “Though, before I do...take a look at this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Woodward was a deliberate ex-machina. The shrub was a metaphor this whole time!
> 
> This was one of the hardest chapters to write, and I’ve been planning it out _forever_ and I never found an idea that really worked how I wanted it. Biggest reason is a lot of the implications of things that probably _should_ be explicit, but just didn’t fit right. I really wanted the scene of Croix smashing the Noir Rod, but I wanted her to do it alone of her own choice without Chariot or Ursula, and a big action scene after last time just killed the mood. Her motivations are clear by now, and we got pieces of what might've happened back in Ch. 8, but it still bugs me that she ends up just peacing out off-screen. We get more Croix in the epilogue, and there’s no sense in being redundant and adding even more chapters. At least, that’s how I justify it.
> 
> Ursula is the other, since it couldn’t end with her still lying to Akko. Tried having it revealed in a couple places, some of them even before Ch. 9, but no matter how much I tried I couldn’t find a good way to have her find out that wasn’t either distracting or another big traumatic moment, so it ends with this annoying implication that Akko knows, she just not quite ready to admit it yet. It is what it is.
> 
> And finally! “Epilogue-…And Afterwards” Chariot goes home, Akko and friends set out, one more character who’s disappeared from the story comes back, and the last of the plot threads are tied up. It also is what it is.


	13. Epilogue-...And Afterwards

* * *

**2007**

* * *

When she finally found her, the sun was setting on Luna Nova Academy, bathing the entire campus in a golden glow. The sunset gleamed off the windows of the academy, and the various conversations filtering through the evening air either slowed or were carried elsewhere as students gradually trickled back inside to go about their studies. The square, a bustling hub of activity in midday, was quiet, and Croix had been sitting on a bench, lost in thought. When Chariot began to approach her, with the grass lightly crunching beneath her footsteps, Croix broke from her concentration and stood entirely, the disbelief evident on her face.

It had only been a little over a single day since they last saw each other. But with all she had seen in the future, she felt the decade that had yet to pass. It was almost funny how even without speaking to each other, they both seemed to sense that everything had shifted in some indescribable way. Chariot managed a small wave.

“…Hi Croix.”

“…Hey Chariot.”

They stood blankly for a long moment, simply staring at each other. Chariot’s throat felt very dry all of a sudden. Absent-mindedly, Croix dug the toe of her shoe into the dirt. Conversation had been tense with them before she had been flung through time, but this was an entirely different kind of awkward silence. If nothing else, Croix didn’t seem to be feeling any anger towards her anymore. That was a good start. Chariot had been dreading the idea of trying to work through everything that happened when Croix didn’t even want anything to do with her.

Ironically then, Croix spoke first. “So…how was the future?”

Chariot couldn’t even begin to think about how describe all the things that had happened, all the things she had learned, and everything she now had to do. “…Not great.” She decided on at last. “How were things here?”

“About the same. I’d use a much stronger word though.” After a moment, Croix awkwardly laughed. “…God, how do we even talk about this…?”

Chariot hadn’t realized that Croix would even have something to talk about. But as she thought about it, Akko had to have learned about what happened at the magic show from somewhere. Had that been where she was in the past? Just hanging around with Croix? She wasn’t sure if the idea worried her or not.

“…what did _you_ wanna talk about, Croix?” Chariot asked her. “Did you…meet someone named Akko…?”

Croix nodded, almost mechanically. “Oh yeah. We…certainly met. I…made something, called Dream Fuel Spirit. I was trying to teach it to Akko, and I…figured it would help us both. It…well it…” She bit her lip. “There’s no other way to say it. It blew up in my face. It was an absolute mess.”

“Oh…” Chariot murmured. “I…found out a lot about that in the future. I, uh…met your future self. She was…” She struggled to find the word. She didn’t want to be insulting, especially since Professor Croix wasn’t a bad person at heart. But she definitely didn’t want her Croix to turn out like that. “She was sort of intense.”

“I’ll bet.” Croix agreed, crossing her arms. “I guess Akko didn’t know much about her Croix, but I put the pieces together pretty quick, especially when she talked about your magic show. She seemed…mad when she left. You met Akko there, right? Did she find what she was looking for?”

“…I think so, yeah.” Chariot wasn’t sure where to begin with that one.

But here they were, talking about someone else and what happened to them. Once again avoiding the bigger topic. Croix knew about her future self, yet they both just danced right around the ideas that made them uncomfortable, just like before. A sigh escaped her lips.

“Croix…listen…” Chariot started. “About the future you…”

Croix averted her gaze. “Yeah, I know. She was a jerk, wasn’t she?”

“She…she wasn’t that bad. But…we…” She swallowed.

“…y-you and I…

“We…we need to…”

“…ugh.” Chariot ran her hand through her hair. She knew she needed to do this. She powered through her anxieties. “L-look. Um…what happened in the future…it wasn’t great, but it wasn’t your fault. It was mine.”

Croix looked at her sideways, and she sighed. She heard her voice shaking. “I haven’t been the friend I think I should’ve been. I was just…scared. You’re really important to me, and I didn’t wanna make you angry, so I just…ignored everything, and…”

Chariot wanted to reach out and touch her, but Croix had never been one for physical contact. There was no need to make this even harder on the both of them. “I think I’ve been hiding too long. I think…I think I’m going to give up on the whole Shiny Chariot thing. The performing and all of it. I don’t want to ignore what’s happening to you again.”

Croix’s brows shot up. “What? You…but that was your big dream wasn’t it? You always said you wanted to make people happy with magic. That was the whole reason you wanted the Shiny Rod. You would do that…for _me_?”

Chariot took a step closer, trying to keep her anxiety out of her voice. “You’re the most important person in the world to me, Croix. You’re my best friend. And I know in a lot of ways I haven’t been fair, but I don’t wanna lose you. If I was a better friend, that bad future you heard about wouldn’t have happened. I want you to stay happy. And…and if it means giving that dream up…”

She took a deep breath. “I’ll do it.”

Saying it aloud hurt a lot more than she thought it would. Croix studied her, unable to believe what she was saying. Maybe she was expecting her to take it back, to reprimand her or something, but Chariot was serious. It wouldn’t be right for her to perform. She knew this would be what Croix wanted, for her to be serious about the Words again. If she wanted to fix things, that was where she needed to start. She needed to compromise. Even if it hurt. She waited to hear what Croix would say.

“Oh.” Croix said at last, scratching the side of her head. “…I’ll be honest, I had this whole speech ready about how I was gonna give up the Solais thing for you, and now you beat me to the punch.”

Chariot blinked. “Wait, I don’t… _What?_ ”

Croix shrugged, abashed. “It’s great that you would do that, but you _really_ shouldn’t. Look, I’ve been…maybe not the nicest person.” She winced. “…No, I’ve been selfish, and full of it, just because you got the Solais or the Shiny Rod or whatever and I didn’t. You can’t give up all that for my sake. Let’s be honest. If anyone should have to give up the things they want…it’s me.”

Chariot shook her head. “But…if you know about what happened to Akko, then you know where my magic shows led to.”

“Yeah, but I also know what my whole ‘The Shiny Rod is mine’ led to.” Croix said disdainfully. “I think we _should_ find the Words. I think that’s really important, and I still really want to. But you shouldn’t give up your dream for mine when I didn’t do the same back. That’s not right. I don’t deserve it, and you certainly don’t…”

Chariot scoffed in disbelief. “So…what? We’re just both…giving everything up?” She supposed it was better than ending up angry. But she wasn’t sure if them both ending up with nothing but guilt was any better.

Even if, more than likely, it was what they deserved.

Croix bit her lip. Chariot could see her mind working. Maybe she was reconsidering Chariot’s offer. Croix deserved better than what Chariot had given her, and she wanted to see her happy. If that meant giving up her dearest dream, then so be it.

“Maybe…maybe we can do both?” Croix offered. Chariot tilted her head, and she shrugged. “I dunno. We’ll compromise. You do your shows, and later we can get the Words, if we feel up to it. I guess we were both jerks, but we’re working on it, right? I mean…this way, we’re doing what makes us _both_ happy.”

Chariot struggled to find a response. She couldn’t deny the idea was appealing, but…considering what happened in the future, could she _really_ perform in any good conscience? It would just feel wrong, like she hadn’t learned anything.

“But…no, we can’t do that. My magic shows...they ended up hurting people.” Chariot argued. But Croix merely waved it off.

“Only because I made that Dream Fuel Spirit thing and was super petty about it. I’m not doing that again. I’m serious. You _should_ perform. That was what you wanted. The Shiny Rod is yours, and if you don’t care about the Words, then…” A sigh escaped her lips, and the guilt was written on her face. “Well then, if _I_ was a better friend, I wouldn’t care about them either. I want to see you happy too, and like I said, I don’t deserve special treatment here.”

Chariot couldn’t help but laugh. It was a fairly empty laugh, but still. “I…I honestly can’t believe this. I came in here thinking we were _both_ being stuck-up, and now we’re all giving up our deepest dreams for each other. This is…”

“This whole thing’s messed up.” Croix finished, running her hand through her hair. “To be honest, after everything that happened today, I just want a long, _long_ break from the Words…” She cleared her throat. “You know…I think I could use some mindless entertainment right about now.”

“…Mindless?”

“Don’t start. You know _exactly_ what I meant.”

Chariot felt herself smile. “Yeah, I do. It’s just…when I think about what happened in the future, it’d be just weird to perform. I don’t feel like I should get what I want.”

“Yep.” Croix said in a low voice, staring at her feet. “I know what you mean. That’s where I am too.”

It hurt her heart to hear her say it. Chariot wanted to see her happy. That was why she wanted to give up all the shows and her lifelong dream, because she wanted to see that carefree smile on her face. And now, here they both were, alone in the quiet hours of the evening, saying neither one of them deserved to get what their hearts wanted.

“…I missed you, Croix.” Chariot admitted. “I hope you know that.”

Croix looked up at her. Her eyes were so…sad. Chariot realized how utterly exhausted her friend looked, and she couldn’t help but wonder what she had been through here in the past. But before she could even ask, Croix suddenly closed the gap and tightly wrapped her arms around Chariot’s shoulders, holding her close. Croix, who didn’t even really like pats on the back unless she was in a mood, was full-on embracing her. Chariot felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

“O-oh.” Chariot squeaked. “W-we’re hugging now. Okay. Um, I didn’t know we did that.” Chariot couldn’t even hug her back, considering her arms were trapped at her sides.

“Yeah. Sorry. I’m just…sort of in a funk right now. You know how it is.” She made it sound like she wanted to let go and brush it off. But she didn’t. Instead, she squeezed her tighter, burying her head in her shoulder. Chariot heard her sniff.

“I missed you too…God, I _missed_ you.” Croix’s voice shook. “I miss how easy things were before we got all bent out of shape with each other. I missed when I didn’t feel like crap all the time a-and like I had to hate you. God, I used to love you, and then all this happened...I miss that so much…”

Chariot gasped. “Croix…?”

“I…I never told you that, did I?” She mumbled into her shirt. “Maybe that’s why it hurt so much when I thought you didn’t care. Because when you got the Shiny Rod, I thought I could get over it, but I guess I’ve never been good at getting over things…”

She suddenly pushed herself away from Chariot. Her eyes were wide, completely ashamed at herself for being so personal. “S-sorry. I’m sorry. That…really wasn’t the time for that.” She cleared her throat again, like nothing happened. “We…we can just…ignore that. Just forget it. All I _wanted_ to say was…I don’t want us to be on opposite sides again.”

At the phrase, Chariot thought back to Professor Croix’s departing letter. Of course they would use the same wording. But the professor had left, claiming she felt like they had to hate each other. And when she remembered those sad parting words, she grabbed Croix by the waist and pulled her right back into the hug.

“We won’t be.” Chariot whispered to her. “Alright? I’ll be on your side. We don’t ever have to hate each other, or be mad again. I promise.”

Croix stuttered. But gradually, with some heavy reluctance, she returned the embrace. Standing there, with her best friend, holding her after all that trauma and aching, Chariot’s heart fluttered in her chest.

“O-okay.” Croix murmured back. “I promise too. I’m gonna make things better. I’m…I’m so sorry, about everything.”

"…Me too.” Chariot sniffed. “I’m sorry any of this happened. But it won’t happen again…I don’t want us to become those people…”

She didn’t bring herself to acknowledge Croix’s confession. A part of her wasn’t sure she wanted to think about that yet, and she certainly wasn’t in any romantic mood. So she brushed the thoughts under the rug. She ignored it, at least for now. Right now, it didn’t really matter. Whether Croix wanted to hate her or to love her, she wasn’t going to let her go. As far as she was concerned, no matter what context it was under, she was going to be by her side for as long as it took until they knew they were fixed. Maybe it would be a decade, maybe it would go beyond that. Until there weren’t any problems, she would stay with her.

“…Hey.” Croix said. “Do you hear that? That sort of…popping sound?”

Chariot’s focus went back to reality. The two separated themselves, and Chariot gasped when she saw where Croix’s hand ended up. Her hand was on top of the Shiny Rod. It was crackling with electricity, shooting bolts of lightning every which way, but it was doing nothing to actually hurt her. The same thing it had done with Akko. Croix was actually touching the Shiny Rod without being hurt.

“Hey…” She murmured. Her eyes widened in excitement as she realized the significance of what she was doing. “Hey! I’m…I’m actually touching the…! It’s not zapping me. I don’t believe it, it’s not-!”

And _then_ the Shiny Rod shocked her.

“AAUGH!” Croix clutched her hand. She growled, glaring daggers into the staff. “Well, thanks for getting my hopes up! Damn Woodward.”

It was an almost jarring change of pace. There were so many emotions swirling around in her head, she wasn’t sure what to let out first. Chariot looked at Croix’s red face, and without even meaning to, she snorted, before a loud, full laugh escaped her lips. And to her surprise, after a moment, Croix actually joined her, laughing as she held her hand to her chest. Her expression was totally carefree. “W-well, it took longer this time!” Chariot managed to say. “Maybe you just need to keep working on it?”

“Oh yeah. We’ll just keep practicing with it.” Croix deadpanned, shaking her hand. “We’ll get a stopwatch and see how long it takes to blast me.”

Chariot let the last of her giggles escape. Croix wanted to do both. To find the Words _and_ do the magic shows. She still wasn’t sure this development was for the best, but…well, she came her to make sure Croix was happy, and apparently _her_ being happy made Croix happy now, so… “So…are you sure you’re okay with me and my shows? I was always hoping you would like them. I…you know I actually saw a poster of me? And my outfit was just...whoa.”

Croix raised her brows. “…what did the outfit look like?”

“Oh man, it was _weird_. I’m definitely not going with the same thing again, but I mean, if you want to, you could help me make something nicer to wear?” Chariot smiled at how easy the conversation seemed to come. The two walked back inside, discussing their plans now that they were together again.

They decided to take a short break before they found the last Word, and Chariot would do a few shows on the side. As awkward as it would be to do magic shows after that, it would be for the best that it felt so. If they were both going to get what they wanted, then they just needed to keep in mind what they were risking.

As they talked, Chariot raised her voice just enough to hide the way she lifted the Shiny Rod and, as subtly as she could, touched it to Croix’s bare leg. The sounds of the discharge were lost behind their apologies and compromises, leaving Croix totally unaware it was there at all. It seems, at least unconsciously, Croix had already climbed to where Akko had ended up. And that was only after a day. Chariot felt a burst of excitement for the future.

Maybe they didn’t earn the right to both get what they wanted out of this, but she couldn’t deny feeling happy when Croix promised to sit in the front row. And Croix was clearly excited when she talked about the idea of getting back to the Words. A part of her was left uncomfortable, considering feeling so absorbed in their own desires is what landed them in such a dark place, but they were facing that future together. She really didn’t know if that would be enough of a difference. Maybe after taking a few weeks break, the two would feel a little more comfortable with what they wanted, and what they would compromise. If nothing else, now they were willing to talk about it.

 For now…she was hoping it would bring some change.

* * *

**2017**

* * *

After taking a few weeks break, Akko had insisted on finding the last of the seven Words, much to everyone’s surprise. She had been secretly debating it for a while, still unsure if she truly had the right anymore. There had been some gentle insistent from Diana and Ursula, and there was the anonymous note she got the other day, but the kicker had been when she looked at the Shiny Rod and realized it unnerved her.

For a while, she left it on Lotte’s desk, or asked Sucy to stuff it under her bed whenever she had nightmares. It was too much somedays, to look at it and remember the feeling of the bow in her shaking hand. But when she found ways to move past those feelings, after considerable time and effort, she was left in a sort of melancholy. The Shiny Rod used to be an unambiguously happy thing for her when she thought of all the friends she made and the times she had with it, and those thoughts had been corrupted. While it was going to be hard to get rid of the memories of that awful night completely, she wanted to associate the Shiny Rod with happiness again.

So she had called out Diana, Lotte, and Sucy, and decided the four of them should go get the last Word and finish the quest. It was a win-win scenario. Either they succeeded in doing this, thereby saving magic and making everyone believe again, or they failed and she got to have an adventure with her friends and have fun. No matter what happened, the Shiny Rod would end up out of her hands and she could look at it and instead of feeling sad or scared, she could remember doing something good, and she’d be on her way to being a better witch.

The four of them were out in the square, surprisingly early in the morning for how the Red Team usually spent their weekends. Akko was raring to go, and the allure of adventure was more than worth waking up in the morning for. Diana, while never one to be overly excited, was alert and prepared to get going, especially compared to Akko’s half-asleep teammates. Sucy scratched the corners of her eyes. Lotte, still holding the Shiny Rod for her, stifled a yawn.

In the few weeks break, Akko had spent most of her free time with her friends, even some of the more distant ones. Goofing around with Amanda, hanging out with Constanze, playing with Jasminka, she even managed to get Hannah and Barbara to spend some time with her once or twice. But that night had always been kept a secret between the four of them and Ursula, something she was incredibly grateful for. Maybe some of the others would understand, but she didn’t want anyone else to know how weak she had been. She only wanted the four of them to know that side of her existed. And of course, given they were the greatest friends in the world, they had agreed to keep it to themselves as long as Akko kept being honest with them in return.

Though admittedly, it might be a little harder now, since Professor Ursula was going to be gone for a while. Diana must’ve noticed Akko’s expression as she thought about her mentor’s departure the other day, because she came over with concern stitched on her face.

“Are you okay with Ursula?” Diana asked. “With her leaving, and being…?”

 “Being Chariot?” Akko nodded after a moment. “…Yeah, I guess. It makes a lot of sense, really. It’s kinda cool to know Chariot _was_ guiding me, this whole time.”

“You’re not…mad that she hid it?”

“Nah.” Akko shrugged. “Even though she lied, she was doing it to be nice to me. She’s been supporting me since I got here. I’m gonna miss her while she’s gone.” She bit her lip, feeling the melancholy return.

“Besides…I can’t really be mad at her for making a mistake. Considering I…” Diana’s hand was on her shoulder before she even finished the sentence. Akko smiled gratefully.

Ursula had come clean, before she had left to go find the former Professor Croix. Akko sort of had an inkling about it ever since she found out Ursula wasn’t anywhere to be seen in the past. It was actually hard to deny the connection when she saw them side-by-side, no matter how hard she tried. Either way, the confession obviously came out of a place of love, and despite Diana’s support that she was still a good person, Akko still felt incredibly hypocritical to think badly of Ursula, considering how she reacted in the lab.

Ursula had given Akko three things before she flew off to find her friend. Another sincere apology about lying and Dream Fuel Spirit, a promise that she’d be back and ready to help Akko with _anything_ she needed, and finally, she gave her a note, though it wasn’t written by her. For one thing, the handwriting was different. For another, Ursula always spoke much nicer than the crass letter, which told her in no uncertain terms that if she _could_ wield the Shiny Rod, she should, because “not everyone got the privilege to hold that stupid stick.” Akko didn’t know who could’ve wrote it, but she supposed they had a point, whoever it was. One more reason to finish this.

“Ready, Akko?” Lotte walked up to her, holding out the Shiny Rod in offering. It would hardly be the first time Akko touched it since that night, considering they had her practice to get past her nervousness, but it was the first time she was going to hold it with the intention of actually using it. With a deep breath, Akko reached out and took it in her hand.

Once again it sparked, and bolts of electricity crackled about the surface of the staff around her hand, though not for long. The times it spent sparking at her were getting shorter and shorter, whereas it used to do it for as long as she held it, now, it had only been for a few seconds before it stopped entirely.

‘ _Does that mean I’m getting better?’_ She thought, feeling a little more hopeful. _‘Maybe it’s finally starting to trust me again. Maybe by the time I’m done it won’t try to zap me at all.’_

It would be nice to return to the days when she could hold it without any reaction. The sparking was the biggest reminder of how close she had been that night, and having it disappear, however slowly, was encouraging. Even if the memories weren’t going anywhere, the evidence of them was washing away. Even if things weren’t ever going to back to how they were, it was slowly but surely getting to somewhere comparable.

Akko smiled at the Shiny Rod, before excitedly turning to Diana. “So what’s the last Word?”

Diana tapped her chin. She had done some research when Akko sprung her wish on them.  As always, she was determined to help. “Phasansheer Shearylla. It means ‘Connect with other people, and your dreams will grow.’” She chuckled to herself. “That’s remarkably appropriate, isn’t it?”

“That one’ll be easy! I have you guys, don’t I?” Akko laughed brightly, enveloping her two teammates in a tight hug, while Diana looked on fondly.

Sucy pretended to gag. “Didn’t we already do that? How much more connected do we have to be?”

Lotte bashfully rubbed the back of her neck with her now free hand, leaning just a little closer into the embrace. “I…think if we did it already we wouldn’t be in this at all…”

Akko stuck her tongue out at Sucy, and decided that was close enough to winning the argument as she was going to get. She stuffed the Shiny Rod into her belt, and felt a burst of determination. She wasn’t sure what it would take to connect with other people, at least enough for Shiny Rod to approve, but if ever there were a group of people she was sure would support her, they were here with her.

“Okay!” She said, confidently walking forward. “Let’s set out for adven-!”

Akko’s brazen demeanor was interrupted when her foot got caught on a small rock hidden by the grass. She tripped, and was sent face-first right into the dirt with a loud thump.

Diana bent down. “…A-are you alright, Akko?”

She took a moment to spit the dirt out of her mouth. “Aside from the taste? I think I’m okay.” She pushed herself to her feet, and wiped the stains off her uniform and bare legs. Something like that would’ve been mortifying not too long ago, especially in front of her ‘rival.’ Akko readjusted the Shiny Rod on her belt, releasing another short discharge.

“Alright! _Now_ we set out for adventure!” She pumped her fist through the air, and turned to her friends. “Let’s go guys! We got the whole weekend to find that connection thing!”

Akko started running, not with any particular destination in mind, but simply because after weeks and weeks of laying low, she felt like she was being set free once more. Whether they were infected by her exuberance or if they themselves were excited to finish this, Akko couldn’t say, but nonetheless Lotte and Sucy took off in her wake, leaving Diana flabbergasted behind them.

“You _just_ fell over from running.” Diana called out. “Haven’t you learned anything?”

“We both know I don’t!” Akko yelled back.

She slowed down a little, giving Diana a chance to catch up. She watched as the blonde girl huffed in amusement, and as she started sprinting after them, Akko beamed ear to ear. Diana would probably give her an earful later for making them all run for no reason, but it was all in good fun. With the Shiny Rod weighing down her belt for what could be the last time, and her closest friends by her side, any lingering fear nipping at Akko’s heart drained away. She was going to be free of all this sadness and find happier days again, no matter how the weekend ended.

They set off, racing to see what the future would hold for them next.

* * *

**2017**

* * *

 The two witches flew across the finish line one after the other. It was a close call, but from the way the winner was celebrating, one would think she had won by a mile.

“Haha! I beat you, Diana!” Akko whooped and hollered, almost falling off her broom. “I finally beat you!”

Diana landed, gripping her broom tightly. If it had been anyone else, one might interpret her attitude as pouting. “You are intolerable!” She pointed to the airborne Akko. “You blatantly used a shortcut! I thought you said you wanted a serious race!”

“What’s that, Diana?” Akko held a hand to ear as she landed her own broom. “I couldn’t hear you over the sound of _winning!_ Do you wanna go again? I bet I can go even faster!”

Diana shook her head, accepting that she wasn’t going to get very far with this argument when Akko, after just two months at the academy, had managed to score a victory her. “Let’s take a quick break, then we’ll have a rematch.” She turned and slyly smiled. “…Besides, clearly I don’t have to go easy on you anymore.”

Akko just giggled. “That’s what you always say!”

They weaved their ways through the crowds of students around Luna Nova as they made their way back inside the academy. As they passed her on the bench outside, they shot quick waves to the professor who had been watching the race at their request.

Professor Chariot pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, and found the action almost funny. In the past ten years, there was always a sense of dread. She knew she changed history, but she couldn’t help but fear things may turn out the same despite their efforts, and that one day she would look in the mirror and see the face of Ursula, with her blue hair, her glasses and her forced smiles looking back at her.

As it turns out, in her twenties, the optometrist told her she was far-sighted. The more things change, she supposed.  

She felt an arm wind around her shoulder, and she turned to see the face of her partner and fellow professor Croix. Her eyes followed Akko as she walked away with Diana, and a lopsided grin creeped up her features. She turned to Chariot, with a small shrug of her shoulders.

“Isn’t it odd, seeing them again, but knowing it’s not _really_ them?”

Chariot laughed. “Oh, I _know_. When I first saw Diana at the ceremony, I just about had a heart attack. She looks just like she did in the future. It’s so weird.”

Between unlocking the Seven Words and her own magic shows, Luna Nova’s attendance skyrocketed in the past decade. Students from all over the globe came to study witchcraft. That part had been expected, though the way things happened when that dreaded year finally came had not been. Professor Chariot wasn’t sure what surprised her most; seeing the two young girls at the entrance ceremony, the spitting images of their alternate selves, or watching as Diana, to the shock of quite a few prestigious witch families, made a point to personally introduce herself to Akko.

Despite all the new students, Diana and Akko had become fast friends. For reasons she’s never really been able to explain, the Cavendish heir was immediately drawn to this foreign girl with no history of witchcraft to her surname. There were considerable differences in their social class and magic skills, yet Diana seemed to find her mistakes endearing. The only time she ever reacted oddly was when Akko was messing up her animal transformation spells. Aside from her peculiar reaction to that, the two had been close since the opening ceremony.

Akko, who was new to both the school and magic in general, was frequently embarrassed by how behind in everything she seemed to be. Her only real experience was from watching Chariot perform years ago, one of the few consistencies across time. She struggled to catch up, and she was just as confused as Diana as to why they were always hanging out. But then, having the school prodigy as a personal tutor and best friend kept her reputation from getting too overwhelming, and with nothing holding her back except her lack of experience, she learned magic surprisingly fast.

Chariot always wondered if there was some element of destiny to it, considering how supportive Diana had been in that other future, but Croix would always get a knowing look on her face when she saw the two girls together, and then would refuse to explain what she knew that Chariot didn’t.

“You know something?” Croix asked her. “It’s been so long since that all happened, sometimes I almost forget that we dealt with all that time travel.”

Chariot hummed in feigned agreement, but whereas Croix had seriously mellowed out in the last ten years, Chariot became _much_ more vigilant. Even during the magic shows, she had let the alternate timeline hang over her head to remind herself. Even when Akko came to her on her first days, excitedly babbling about how inspiring the shows were to her, Chariot never let herself forget what happened to the other Akko. Between her memories of the other timeline and Akko’s lack of need for a mentor, they’ve never been anywhere near as close as Ursula had been to her own version.

Chariot tried to bridge the gap, especially since the year had already come and now there was no denying things were different, but no matter what she did, she could never disconnect this innocent, unaffiliated girl with the one from the lab with the rage in her eyes. There was something of a wedge between the professor and the student, one she struggled to get past without letting herself forget the alternate time. Croix learned to let things go, and encouraged Chariot to do the same, but it was much easier said than done, and she wasn’t even sure she wanted to.

Though, speaking of forgetting things…

Chariot stood up and faced Croix. “It’s almost three, isn’t it? Don’t forget to head to your class. We don’t want Holbrooke breathing down both our necks.”

Croix bristled. “ _Really?_ This again? I got distracted with an invention _one_ time, and now I can’t live it down?”

“You locked yourself in your lab for four days, Croix. During midterms! If I hadn’t been there you would’ve been fired.”

“Yeah, but A, it was two years ago.” Croix punctuated herself by counting off the reasons on her fingers. “And B, it was worth it! Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t like the Sorcery Units.”

Chariot snaked her arms around Croix’s shoulders. “I’m not saying I don’t like them, you know. I just don’t want to see you lose your job. I _like_ having you by my side.”

Croix’s hands went around her waist as she scoffed. “Please. They can’t fire me. My Sorcery Units practically do all their menial labor. Cleaning, laundering, all the stuff they don’t want to hire other people to do. I go, and this whole place falls apart.”

“You’re too much of a supervillain sometimes, Croix.” Chariot smiled. “Now, you actually need to go to class, your students need you.”

Croix reluctantly let go, mumbling to herself about how much students loved her classes. And they did, if only because whenever their professor was struck by inspiration, she’d lock herself in her lab and give out As for the day. She still found a love for inventing, like her other self, but it was much more constructive than before. Croix even created and managed the Magitronics and Robotics clubs, for a given value of manage. Finnelan hated them, but Croix was nothing if not bull-headed when it came to her creations.

Her insistence on modern magic tended to put her at odds with more traditional professors, and that Croix stubbornly refused to wear the teaching uniform and ended up coming to class in a poncho and sweatpants did little to put her in their better graces. Chariot often found herself acting as a mediator, telling the other professors not to be so set in their ways they lost sight of what was important, or reminding Croix to be more empathetic to others when she threatened to replace Finnelan with a robotic AI.

There were still problems, and even more concerning was how similar they were to the ones they thought they conquered. Chariot had trouble confronting Akko because of a guilty conscience, and Croix could still lose herself in her devices and put herself at odds with others. But for as much as things stayed the same, things differed massively. Chariot may be guilty, but with each passing day the alternate timeline confirmed itself more and more as an impossibility. Croix may get stuck in her own head, but she still remembered to look at both the forest and the trees. And most of all, they faced their problems together.

They never had a falling out. Dream Fuel Spirit was never used. They lived _both_ their dreams. Chariot performed and dazzled the crowds, and did what she loved. Croix found the Words and brought the World Reconstruction magic to life, creating something truly worthwhile. And now Diana and Akko were friends, with no outside force driving them apart. Chariot kept focusing on those facts, kept reminding herself even when the same problems crept up, they were different now. They were not those other people. And if ever the problems felt overwhelming, like nothing would change and things might still go wrong, she kept one photo with her for the past decade as a physical reminder.

It was a photo taken after one of her shows. Somewhat ironically, the night after a particular show in Japan. Croix absolutely _hated_ the picture, claiming it made her look stupid. Despite her insistent complaints, and admittedly on the surface level it was unflattering, Chariot couldn’t bear to part with it.

She ran her thumb over the photo lovingly. Croix’s head was tilted towards the camera. She was passed out at her desk, visibly snoring. Her glasses had been skewed in her sleep, only covering one eye. Her cheek was inelegantly scrunched up by the fact she had passed out directly on top of the Shiny Rod.

It was the first time Croix had touched the staff without any discharge, and she hadn’t even realized until morning. And then there was the fact that despite being made of rather uneven metal, Croix had been so exhausted it was the most comfortable thing in the world, and she was all but drooling on it. That was the real deal-breaker for why Croix hated the picture. When she first saw it, she had all but _begged_ Chariot to take another picture of her holding it, with the Rod’s design still imprinted on her cheek. She even claimed she would dress up to do it, though Chariot called that bluff pretty quick. Besides, even with how photogenic Croix could be when she put her mind to it (and she cleaned up _very_ nicely) the candid shot of her peacefully sleeping on the Shiny Rod was irreplaceable.

It went far, _far_ deeper than basic appearances. It was unflattering, to be sure. On the surface, it was ugly, unguarded, and raw. It was a spur of the moment snapshot, taken on a whim, when they both had succumbed to their emotions. But it was proof. It was real. That photo, taken after years of Croix not being able to touch the Claiomh Solais, after that fateful magic show ended up going so much happier than before, was _real_.

As far as Chariot was concerned, that made it the most beautiful picture in the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the reason it killed me to cut out Professor Croix’s section was because it was meant to foreshadow her being the one to compromise, since it’s been so long since the young Croix showed up. I knew it always had to be her to suggest the way to make everyone happy. One of the ideas of this story was the four of them switching roles, and that was Croix’s resolution at the end of Ch. 8. I stand by my choices, since the pieces are still here in the story, but it would’ve been a good reminder. Out of everyone in this novel-length story (!), Croix is the one I’ve had the hardest time making choices with, and this was a story full of just weird decisions and directions. For getting the least amount of POV of the four, she’s the 2nd most important character in this whole thing.
> 
> And yes, the other returning character was the little Diana from Ch. 7, though I doubt she realizes her friend at Luna Nova is technically the same girl who inspired her as a kid. I knew I wanted to show a nice future, and I thought it’d be a fun way to have alt!Akko & Diana be friends. Either way, it wraps up pretty much everything the characters have been through. Time travel!
> 
> Anyway, it’s been fun, glad I finished it, but kill me if I ever write something this long again.


End file.
